Breath of the Crimson Wild
by Ryucader23
Summary: Hyoudou Issei de alguna manera fue transportado hacia Hyrule, y en ese mundo pide ser el aprendiz de Link solo para darse cuenta que su aventura tanto en este como en su mundo, vinculado hacia lo sobre natural hará camino para que su destino le revele que será el nuevo campeón, heroe y defensor de Hyrule. Podrá ser conocido como el Sekiryuutei, pero lo conocerán en su nuevo nombre
1. Comenzando un nuevo despertar

**Hey, chicos! Noté que el cap 1 estaba algo mal arreglado y me di cuenta tarde, aquí esta el ep 1 arreglado de Breath of the Crimson Wild!**

* * *

 ** _Episodio 1: Comenzando un nuevo despertar:_**

Dentro de un cuarto, vemos a un joven de cabellos castaños que está disfrutando de juego con una consola que es reciente pero actualmente es muy conocida en el mundo mientras exclama:

-Aunque soy pervertido abiertamente, sé mis parámetros en diversas cosas como los pechos de las chicas, pero realmente debo admitir este Zelda sí que es bueno, con razón tuvieron que esperar Nintendo un buen rato para sacar el Switch, aunque tuve despedirme de varios de mis tesoros (mientras recuerda que vendió diversos artículos de su colección con una imagen del chico llorando) no sabía si valió la pena, ya que con el tráiler de esta nueva entrega atrapó mucho la atención este juego, ¡sí que ha sido buenísimo!

Si, chicos, quien está en ese cuarto es nada más y nada menos que la Bestia Pervertida de la Academia Kuoh, Hyoudou Issei, y se encuentra jugando lo que muchos consideran (incluyéndome) una obra maestra en videojuegos, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. E incluso lo está jugando con la nueva consola, el Nintendo Switch desde el día de su lanzamiento, claramente lo había apartado en una promoción especial que tiene varios juegos, incluyendo esta entrega de Zelda, y varias semanas ya iba en la batalla final ante la Calamidad Ganon, ¡el nivel final! Mientras sus emociones por culminar el juego se encontraban a mil por hora, dice:

-Motohama y Matsuda estuvieron muy molestos que no les enseñe esto en su debido momento… aunque también pensaba culminar por completo sin distracciones, y tuve que hacer mi misión sin que salga lastimado por ellos. Ya que si hubiera traído la consola me la pasarían pegados todo el día pidiendo que se la preste.

Y ya me imagino que ustedes se preguntarán lo siguiente con lo que acaban de decir el castaño: ¿cómo es que la bestia pervertida de la academia Kuoh pueda estar tan metida en un videojuego que es esta entrega de una de las más reconocidas en el mundo gamer a altas horas nocturnas sin que pueda ver una de esas películas pervertidas que ve con los chicos previamente mencionados? Para tener una respuesta sobre esta interrogante, vemos en una mirada al pasado de hace un tiempo, en específico unos 8 meses cuando Issei y sus amigos estaban en el primer año de preparatoria, vemos que en el patio de la academia Kuoh estando cerca de las casas club y el almacén donde guardan las cosas para las clases de educación física, vemos al infame trio pervertido que va hacia un lugar en donde puedan ver a las chicas como se cambian de uniforme, de repente, uno de ellos quien resulta ser Matsuda dice:

- _Bien, chicos, es hora de nuestro festín._

-Motohama: _Y no habrá nada que podrá detenernos._

Ya en la academia saben la clase de chicos que son estos tres, ya que sin importar nada, igual buscarán la forma de fisgonear a las chicas, y como en dicho establecimiento estudiantil que previamente fue una para chicas, la cantidad de chicos son muy pocas, pero quedan siempre en los primeros en la lista de los más odiados por las chicas y hacían eso todos los días que haya clases en dicho lugar, pero en ese día en particular, en donde vemos esa mirada al pasado mientras que Issei dice:

- _Saben que pueden contar conmigo en el camino de la perversión, pero hoy en esta ocasión no puedo ir con ustedes, ya que tengo algo que hacer y justamente luego de clases…_

Al escuchar eso, Motohama y Matsuda quedan con una sensación de duda que fue aclarada por Issei quien les cuenta a sus dos amigos lo que tendrá y para su impresión gritaron tanto que todos los que hacen vida tanto en materia estudiantil, obrera y de profesores escucharon por la expresiva sorpresa de los dos tercios de este trío quienes exclaman lo siguiente:

 _-¡¿Tienes la Nintendo Switch apartada y justamente hoy tienes que ir a retirarla de la tienda?!_

-Issei: _Y no solo eso, también me compre el nuevo Zelda y otros juegos que se vienen en camino._

-Matsuda: _¡¿El nuevo Zelda?! ¡¿Te refieres a la nueva entrega de la saga?!_

-Issei: _Sí… y con ese tráiler puedo decir que esa entrega promete a ser no un videojuego común y corriente._

-Motohama: _Vi el tráiler hace poco, y provoca en verdad jugarlo… ahora entiendo porque no quieres ir con nosotros…_

-Matsuda: _¿Y cómo hiciste para comprarla, Ise?_

-Issei: _Bueno, a decir verdad..._

Mediante que Issei les cuenta a sus amigos el cómo pudo obtener la nueva consola de Nintendo, momentos después de esa conversación ven que un par de ese grupo están persiguiendo como fieras al miembro que estaba siendo perseguido y muchas chicas que hacen vida saben lo que hacen, pero no esperaban que fuera el castaño quien exclama:

- _¡Cuando pase la partida se los muestro para que lo jueguen, se los prometo!_

-Motohama: _¡Eso quisieras, maldito! ¡Aparte de vender los tesoros que nos costaron una fortuna, ¿te atreves a tener el Nintendo Switch antes que nosotros?!_

-Matsuda: _¡Muéstranos esa consola, Issei!_

-Issei: _¡Recuerden que tengo que ir después de clases para pedirla!_

-Matsuda y Motohama: _¡¿Y por qué diablos no lo dijiste hace unos días?!_

-Issei: _¡Porque sabía que este resultado iba a pasar!_ (Mientras que seguía corriendo entre el patio y los pasillos para que evitar que sus amigos le den una paliza.)

Mientras que Issei culmina su mirada al pasado, casi termina la última misión principal que era vencer a Ganon con el arco de luz (a quienes jugaron ese juego, saben a qué me refiero, si no, perdonen por el spoiler ya que es la última misión, eso si quieren hacerla claro está teniendo o no el 100% del juego completado) y cuando dio la última flecha de luz al punto débil final de Ganon y ve la escena luego del encuentro, el chico sonríe en victoria ya que lo completo. Luego de ver las escenas finales y los créditos el chico tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras dice:

-Que pedazo de juego… aunque el final debieron mostrar algo más de que sí la princesa y Link tomarán juntos caminos para seguir llevando a Hyrule a su vieja gloria. Al menos ya tengo los DLC del juego para seguir disfrutando… con razón le fue otorgado el título del juego del año en una premiación.

Mientras que apaga el Switch con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que su misión de jugar la entrega de Zelda se completó por ahora ve otro juego que tenía cerca llamado Hyrule Warriors Definitive Edition, también la nueva entrega del juego que con solo ver el logo su emoción aumenta, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate en la mesa donde estaba otro juego aparte del mencionado y varias figuras que venden vinculadas a la consola para dejar el control y dice:

-Tuve razón en esperar que tuviera el Switch, aunque varios ports como el Mario Kart 8 son buenos y más completos que la Wii U… y menos mal que pusieron al Link de Breath of the Wild en Smash, hasta hay un traje de campeón en ese juego. Ni se diga en el de Hyrule Warriors.

Al terminar lo que dijo, va al baño para su rutina previo a irse a su cama para acostarse a dormir y prepararse para otro día de asistir a clases, Issei dice:

-Pero a veces como deseo que juegos así pudieran existir realmente, y de poder disfrutar la aventura y el poder aventurarme por Hyrule. Pero creo que son cosas que nunca me sucederán ni en mi más alocado sueño, pero no cambiaría por nada del mundo mi sueño de ser un rey de un harem por el que pueda estar ahí, ser entrenado por Link y los descendientes de los campeones. Pero creo que todo es un sueño absurdo… ¿no es que pueda sucederse ahora mismo? Sería muy de ciencia ficción si lo planteo de esa forma. Bueno, ya los chicos me lo han pedido y quizás mañana lleve el Switch para partirles la cara en Mario Kart o en Smash…

Mediante que Issei cierra sus ojos, diversas líneas de luz rodean su cuerpo mientras que hace aparecer una especie de círculo para hacer desaparecer al chico que seguía dormido plácidamente mediante que no sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

* * *

En otro lugar completamente desconocido, un grupo que está en una especie de laboratorio ven esas líneas de luz que están haciendo aparecer algo dentro de un experimento, y una chica con cabellos rubios y ojos azules ve asombrada lo que ocurre y dice:

-Prunia, ¿no crees que es algo alocado hacer este proyecto con Rotver?

-Rotver: No se preocupe, princesa. Haremos todo lo posible para que sea exitoso este proyecto.

Mediante que las dos personas de baja estatura con cabello blanco ven todo lo que ocurre, otras dos personas del mismo color de cabello van hacia la princesa mientras dice:

-No sé qué idea tenga en su cabeza, pero hay que ver si no le sale mal. Ah, perdonen por la visita repentina, Symon, aunque ya estabas ocupado con Keline en ese proyecto que hacen ellos.

-Symon: No es nada, princesa. Pero al menos puedo distraerme, a veces los experimentos que hacen Prunia-san y Rotver-san, ya que a veces pueden ser algo obstinados con sus investigaciones.

-Keline: Pero dijeron algo sobre ver la posibilidad de buscar otros mundos y ver que podemos investigar.

Mediante que la preocupación de la joven princesa aún seguía un tanto latente, entra hacia donde están los presentes un joven de cabellos rubios con ojos verdes y ve la situación mientras dice:

-A pesar de todo lo que pasó, ellos no pierden tiempo en sus investigaciones y experimentos. Acabo de regresar de patrullar si es que hay monstruos todavía por el camino, y ellos aún siguen.

-Prunia: ¡Ah, Link! ¡Justo en buen momento acabas de llegar!

-Rotver: Ya era hora, caramelito tendrá algo de suministro para que puedas seguir lidiando con los guardianes restantes…

-Link: Aun queda muchos, revise por la zona de Hatelia, aunque destruí a varios para la máquina que está en el laboratorio de Rotver-san.

-Rotver (Con la pose de un rockero haciendo muestras de victoria): ¡Perfecto! Ahora dame algo de tiempo para ayudar con Prunia con este proyecto.

-Link (intrigado): ¿Proyecto?

-Princesa: Ah, veo que regresaste, Link. Ya escuche que lidiaste con los guardianes restantes que están todavía bajo la merced de Ganon.

-Link: A pesar que lo derrotamos hace un tiempo, aún tiene diversos adeptos que lo siguen.

-Prunia: Es cierto, pero descuida, como caballero real y héroe de Hyrule sabes cuál es tu misión.

-Link: Lo sé muy bien. Por cierto, escuche que hace junto con Rotver-san un proyecto.

-Symon: Es que tenemos una teoría que en cualquier momento Ganon pudiera regresar y destrozara todo lo que se encuentre en su camino.

-Keline: Y junto a Rotver-san y Prunia-san tenemos la teoría de que Ganon también pudo estar en otros mundos.

-Link (sorprendido): ¡¿Qué Ganon puede estar en otros mundos?!

-Symon: Sí. Además de que no sabemos con certeza de que hayan sido aplacados aún y de paso de que sea en una línea temporal completamente diferente a la nuestra.

-Rotver: Por ello, debemos ver si no ha hecho su camino de destrucción y oscuridad en cualquier lugar que haya pasado.

-Princesa: Es por eso que hemos decidido hacer este proyecto a ver si podemos detener a Ganon y erradicarlo para siempre.

Pero Link queda un tanto preocupado ya que sabe lo que pudo hacer Ganon previamente, ya que seguía un tanto latente toda la destrucción que hizo antes de derrotarlo por completo, al ver ese estado del guerrero quien estaba pensativo y preocupado al mismo tiempo, la princesa va hacia él mientras dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Link?

-Link: Es que no puedo dejar de pensar todo lo que hemos pasado antes de que Ganon hiciera un gran cataclismo que afectó a todo Hyrule.

-Princesa (Mientras toma con sus manos la mano derecha de Link): Y lo sé muy bien, hemos perdido en ese entonces mucha gente de vital importancia como Mipha, Daruk, Urobosa, Revali e incluso mi padre. Pero nos diste a todos una nueva oportunidad y pudimos salvar a Hyrule, ahora nos queda hacer camino en frente de un nuevo futuro que deseo forjar.

De repente se escucha una voz diciendo:

-Es muy bueno ese deseo, princesa.

Repentinamente ven que dos personas han entrado y son conocidas para los presentes mientras dice:

-¡Impa (-san/sama)! ¡Apaya!

-Apaya: Un gusto.

-Impa: Veo que en verdad ustedes dos si hacen lo que quieren a pesar que Ganon no está.

-Apaya (algo nerviosa): Pero… abuela Impa, no tenemos con certeza cuando la calamidad Ganon o una nueva encarnación del mismo mal pueda aparecer sin antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Princesa: Para ello hay que saber si la teoría que aplican Rotver-san y Prunia-san sea la indicada. Debemos de hacer lo que está en nuestro alcance para erradicarlo por completo.

Repentinamente, diversas luces azules hacen aparecer una especie de círculo que se encuentra dentro de una plataforma especial alertando a todos los presentes, sin saber lo que ocurre ven que las luces comienza a revelar a un joven que no conocen aún, mientras Prunia dice:

-¡Miren, la maquina parece que trajo a alguien!

-Rotver: ¡Estupendo! Veamos a quien trajo esta vez…

-Keline: Al menos esta vez no fue un fallo.

-Princesa: ¿Un fallo?

-Symon: Sucede que desde que iniciaron con su teoría todo ha sido fallo tras otro…

-Link: Y a veces han llegado uno que otro monstruo y he estado cerca para eliminarlo antes que pase algo…

A pesar de la conversación que hacen los presentes, no se dan cuenta que un cierto joven castaño ha llegado al lugar donde se encuentra la máquina creada por Prunia y Rotver todavía se encuentra dormido, pero no puede conciliar su sueño con todo el alboroto que se está dando haciendo que poco a poco se despierta pero aun estando en un estado de adormecido de pie, mientras que caminaba para buscar una especie de vaso y llenarlo con agua para toma un poco de ella, ve que alguien conocida está presente y aún en un estado soñoliento dice:

-Qué raro… la princesa Zelda se encuentra en mi casa…

Mientras que incrédulos por ver lo que acaba de pasar, el joven castaño va en busca un poco más de agua aun estando adormecido y toma de ella en un vaso, sin notar que nerviosamente Apaya se le acerca para decir:

-Am… a quien acabas de ver es la verdadera princesa Zelda.

Al escuchar eso, Issei abre de golpes sus ojos por la sorpresa que le acaban de decir para expulsar el agua que estaba tomando por la boca y tose por lo que acaba de escuchar e inmediatamente va hacia ella y le toma sus manos para saber si es en verdad que realmente era la auténtica princesa Zelda que sorprendida y nerviosa porque el castaño detalladamente la ve y toca sus brazos mientras dice:

-Hey, ¿qué te sucede?

-Issei: Es la verdadera…

-Zelda: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Issei: Sí eres la princesa Zelda eso significa…

Repentinamente Issei nota que tiene el filo de una espada que se muestra literal en su rostro mientras que escucha la voz de un joven diciendo con un tono amenazante:

-Oye, muchacho… ¡¿cómo osas a tocar y ver a esa manera a la princesa Zelda?!

-Issei: Hey, no es que quería hacerlo de esa manera para asegurarme si es realmente la princesa Zelda de verdad…

Pero repentinamente ve a quien está empuñando la espada que ve el filo que estaba en una cercanía extrema a su cuello mientras dice:

-No puede ser cierto… ¡tú eres el elegido de portar la espada que puede doblegar a la oscuridad, el héroe de Hyrule y uno de los campeones, Link!

-Link: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Issei: Amigo, quienes saben la historia o que la han visto que tú eres el héroe de Hyrule…

-Zelda: Es cierto que tiene ese título, ¿cómo es que lo sabes, chico?

-Issei: Es que…

Repentinamente ve hacia donde se encuentran los demás que los puede reconocer muy bien ya que sabe de antemano por el juego y dice:

-Si no me equivoco ustedes dos son Symon y Keline, quienes acompañan a Prunia y Rotver, ¿no?

-Symon (quien no esperaba que Issei lo conociera): Vaya, me sorprende que sabes quién soy.

-Keline: También yo. Tal parece que como si nos has visto con anterioridad.

-Issei: Digamos que he visto a la distancia y todo sobre ustedes…

Mientras que Rotver y Prunia se acercan hacia Issei quien ve que la chica estaba completamente emocionada daba saltos y exclama:

-¡Fue un éxito! ¡Un gran éxito!

-Rotver: Pensé que podíamos abrir una puerta a ver si existe la posibilidad de que estuviera en otros mundos, no que alguien viniera desde un lugar desconocido para nosotros…

-Issei: ¿De un mundo desconocido?

-Impa: Así que es lo que me decía Link cuando pasaba por mi casa en Kakariko, aunque Pay estaba algo nerviosa en acompañarme…

-Apaya: Es que no sabía que iba a pasar algo como esto, abuela…

Mientras que los presentes siguen conversando del éxito que tuvieron Rotver y Prunia para ver al chico, quien había salido fuera del laboratorio siendo visto por Apaya quien sigue al castaño quien queda asombrado ya que con su mirada presencia el paisaje que está cerca hacia la aldea Hatelia por un camino que puede ver, se da un fuerte pellizco en uno de sus brazos y siente el dolor para entre unos estados de alucinación, sorpresa y felicidad dice:

-Si… en definitiva esto no es un sueño… ¡ME ENCUENTRO EN HYRULE!

-Apaya: Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Issei: Si te refieres que estoy viendo que me encuentro en la aldea de Hatelia y literalmente me voy a desmallar de la emoción al punto que en verdad estoy en donde creo que estoy, si… me encuentro bien…

Pero Issei ya iba cayendo al piso, tanto fue su emoción que se estaba desmallando y justo antes de impactar al piso, Apaya lo atrapa antes de caer al suelo, pero el rostro del castaño queda en su pecho haciendo que la chica se sonroje para ver que en efecto se había desmallado el chico y con un tono nervioso exclama:

-¡Por favor, no te mueras! ¡Resiste, chico!

Sin saber lo que pasaba en ese momento, Apaya estaba llorando nerviosa y cómicamente cuando ve en la cara de Issei, en especial sus ojos que están en espiral ya que trata de procesar todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

* * *

Volviendo hacia el laboratorio de Hatelia, podemos ver a Rotver junto con su asistente y esposa Keline mientras trabaja con Prunia y su asistente Symon ya tenían en una especie de carreta un sinfín de aparatos que originalmente podía usar Link, pero por diversas cosas no pudieron incluirlo a tiempo en la tableta Sheikah, aunque parece que ya tienen un nuevo prototipo de dicho elemento que tiene actualmente en uso Link y Zelda mientras que Prunia dice:

-¡Posiblemente podemos usar estos elementos con el chico!

-Rotver: ¿No crees que sería mejor dejar todos los módulos especiales, y que pueda guardar todo en ella?

-Prunia: Es perfecto lo que dices, además que le puede ser muy útil al chico.

-Symon: Un momento, Prunia-san. ¿Crees que es muy precipitado para darle a ese chico una tableta Sheikah parecida a la que usan Link y Zelda?

-Keline: Pienso lo mismo que Symon. Aún no sabemos si realmente ese chico pueda ser de confianza ya que se apareció de la nada…

-Rotver: Sucede que lo hicimos aparecer mediante en nuestro experimento. Así que podemos ver sí puede aprovechar todo lo que está ahí en la tableta.

-Prunia: Bueno, no todo. Recuerda que Link puede usar la moto especial. Quizas en un futuro pueda hacer esa prueba para obtenerla.

-Symon: Pero sabiendo eso…

Repentinamente, todos los elementos que Prunia y Rotver estaban recogiendo, que si vestimenta, armamento, pociones e insumos se vuelve flashes de luces para adentrarse a la tableta Sheikah y mientras que la chica ve que todo está listo para que se use, Keline y Symon se sorprenden ya que no esperaban que esa tableta ya pudiera guardar todos los elementos mencionados mientras que Prunia que venía con una especie de garras especiales con ganchos y dice:

-Le falto las zarpas y la paravela…

-Rotver: De seguro le servirá al chico…

-Keline: Dudo que eso sea para Link, ya que tiene una paravela propia.

-Symon: Ahora que mencionan lo de las zarpas, Link no las ha necesitado ya que ha sido un buen escalador.

-Rotver: Pero lo decimos por el chico ya que puede ser útil…

Mientras emocionados, Rotver y Prunia se van marchando hacia donde se encuentran Link y Zelda junto al chico para su alegría haciendo que Symon y Keline suelten un enorme suspiro por lo que planean hacer los dos y la última persona que fue mencionada dice:

-A veces no me explico cómo puedes lidiar lo que planea varias veces Prunia, y siendo la hermana mayor de Impa-sama a veces sale del estereotipo de la chica seria y con sabiduría.

-Symon: Es que se lo mencionó hace tiempo a Impa-sama. Aunque quería ofrecerle ese experimento que regresa la juventud, ella seguramente diga: "prefiero conservar lo que me queda de vida antes de vivirla por segunda vez".

-Keline: Esa frase suena que la dice muy a menudo.

-Symon: Eso lo dice cada vez que puede Prunia-san le pregunta para que pueda volverse joven, pero bueno. Debemos seguirlos antes que cometan una locura. Ah, ¿cómo se encuentra su hijo Grante?

-Keline: Se encuentra bien. Hace poco Link nos mencionó que lo había encontrado en una nueva aldea que conviven gente de las otras tribus.

-Symon: Interesante, a pesar que termino la investigación consiguió un hogar.

-Keline: Lo sé. Pero siempre envía algunos recuerdos por parte de Link.

-Symon: Quizas deberíamos hacerle una visita pronto. ¿Y cómo dijo que se llama esa aldea?

-Keline: La aldea se llama Arkadia.

-Symon: Es la primera vez que la escucho. Como fue recientemente culminada la construcción quizás hay pocos que se encuentran viviendo ahí. ¿Cómo harán para que las costumbres de otras tribus no choquen…?

-Keline: Eso lo veremos luego. Por ahora debemos llevar las cosas…

-Symon: Sí. Sé cuál es nuestro encargo por ellos.

De ahí, Symon y Keline se preparan para irse pero ven que Prunia y Rotver los estaban esperando en la puerta para tomar rumbo hacia la casa de Link quien dejo ahí descansando al chico de cabellos castaños que para ellos aún es desconocido.

* * *

Hablando de Issei, este le ha comentado de donde proviene a Link, Impa, Apaya y Zelda, quienes estas dos últimas en mencionarse por lo que ha contado el castaño, que si los edificios, los automóviles, las maneras de comunicarse a pesar de las largas distancias, entre otras cosas haciendo que las dos chicas tengan estrellas en sus ojos y Apaya quien estaba emocionada por lo que contó el chico dice mientras toma sus manos:

-¡Sigue contando más!

-Zelda: ¡Si por favor, Ise! ¡Un mundo donde haya infinidades de medicinas, para moverse o comunicarse es increíble!

-Link: Princesa, no creo que debe presionarlo de más de esa manera…

-Impa: Me lo esperaba de usted, princesa Zelda. Más no pensaba que mi propia nieta fuera a emocionarse por un forastero como usted.

-Apaya: ¡Abuela Impa!

-Issei: Hey, el forastero está de más, Impa-san.

-Impa: Perdona, chico. Pero siento que eres así a pesar que le relatas como es tu ciudad. Pensaba que eras vinculado al clan Yiga.

-Issei (negando con sus manos): ¡Ni hablar! ¡Apenas llevo como diez minutos aquí sin saber el cómo llegue a este lugar…!

Link al escuchar eso se sorprende ya que ha lidiado varias veces con las personas que en las diversas travesías que ha hecho en todo Hyrule que son vinculadas a ese clan mientras dice:

-¿Y cómo podemos saber sí puedes ser de confianza?

Todos los presentes se sorprenden cuando Link le dijo esa pregunta a Issei quien estaba algo nervioso mientras que en su mente decía:

 _Si realmente le digo si son personajes de un juego reconocido a nivel mundial, pero… no me cabe duda de la tentación de que quiero ser como él es muy grande, si no lo hago ahora. ¡No habrá otra oportunidad como esta!_

Para la sorpresa de los presentes, y en especial a quien porta la Espada Maestra, ven que Issei se levanta hasta donde se encuentra Link mientras dice:

-Link-san… sé que nos conocimos hace poco, pero…

-Link: ¿Qué sucede, Issei?

-Issei (quien se inclina y exclama lo siguiente): ¡déjeme ser su aprendiz, se lo pido por favor, Link-san!

Al escuchar esa petición del castaño, los presentes se sorprenden aún más de lo que acaba de hacer, en especial Link ya que a pesar de todos los trabajos que tiene que hacer, misiones que tiene que encargarse, peticiones de la princesa, en fin, muchas cosas en su ya alargada travesía para que diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que me fuera a pedir algo como ello. Además que tengo otras cosas que hacer ya que aún hay monstruos en la zona, ni se diga del clan Yiga. Pero quizás le pueda mostrar unas cosas, si es que esta realmente preparado para ser mi aprendiz._

Mientras que saca la tableta Sheikah que comparte con Zelda quien ve saca una espada de madera que hace tiempo había creado en sus momentos de ocio mostrándola hacia Issei quien escucha al portador de la Espada Maestra decir:

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como acompañar a la princesa Zelda en la travesía en todo Hyrule. Pero… no creo que este mal que comiences a tomar unas prácticas ya que habrá momentos que no estaré aquí y necesitarán que alguien los proteja. Descansa un poco ya que estás algo agitado y te enseñare a luchar con la espada…

Al escuchar eso, Issei poco a poco se acerca nervioso ya que no esperaba que a la primera Link decidiera que el castaño fuera su aprendiz aunque lo medito por un momento para esa decisión, mientras que llega hasta donde se encuentra el rubio quien ve como el chico aún seguía temblando de nervios y dice:

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya te arrepientes que seas mi aprendiz?

-Issei: No es eso, Link-san.

-Link (sorprendido): Entonces, ¿por qué aún veo que te encuentras muy nervioso?

-Issei: Es que es un sueño que este en frente de ti aceptando que seré tu aprendiz… y ahora que veo que realmente está sucediendo, no sé qué reacción debería tomar ahora.

-Link: Tal vez sea cierto. Solo piensa que estarás preparado para algo más grande en el futuro.

-Issei: Lo sé…

Y mientras que se calma, Issei toma la espada de madera y la mueve un poco para que diga lo siguiente:

-Ya que tal vez no sea lo que usualmente haces por todo Hyrule. Pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Al ver la forma que Issei mueve la espada de madera como si estuviera exhibiendo sus habilidades, Link muestra una sonrisa en su rostro ya que vio el paso que estaba tomando el castaño mientras dice:

-Sabes cómo tomar la espada, pero tu técnica esta algo robusta pero con un poco de entrenamiento podrás mejorar…

-Issei: ¡Sí!

-Link: Me alegra que estés optimista. Debo ir a acompañar a la princesa en una de sus expediciones.

-Zelda: Es verdad. Hoy tenemos que ir a la región de los Goron ya que parece que Vah Rudania se encuentra funcionando algo raro últimamente.

Al escuchar que tanto Link y Zelda tendrían que irse para una nueva expedición, Issei se entristece un poco porque su maestro tiene que irse justamente para seguir como caballero y guardia especial de la princesa encargado por el fallecido rey de Hyrule pero siente que en uno de sus hombros una mano de Apaya es puesta en esa parte del cuerpo del castaño mientras decía:

-Sé que te estabas emocionando bastante ya que Link no ha tenido un aprendiz con todo lo que le ha pasado desde hace tiempo.

-Issei: Lo sé bien, pero aún con ello…

Repentinamente la voz de Link corta la conversación entre ellos diciendo lo siguiente:

-Pero necesitaré a alguien que cuide de mi casa mientras no me encuentre por los momentos…

-Issei: Lo sé, Link-sensei. ¿Y cuándo más o menos van a regresar?

-Zelda: Aún no sabemos con exactitud cuando podamos volver, pero hay algo más que debemos esperar antes de partir…

-Issei: ¿En serio?

-Link: Lo más probable es que ellos se emocionen al saber que serás mi aprendiz…

Repentinamente se aparecen Prunia y Rotver con Symon y Keline quienes llegan a la casa de Link mientras dice:

-Veo que se habían tardado un tanto más…

-Symon: Perdonen, es que tanto Rotver-san como Prunia se emocionaron que buscaron una cantidad de elementos siendo este como arsenal para el chico.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

-Link: Dudo que haya hecho lo que creo que hayan lo que estoy pensando ahora…

-Impa: Te refieres que…

-Zelda: De seguro se emocionaron bastante y aún más sabiendo que te quedarás aquí, Ise.

-Issei: Aunque no sé si sea lo correcto. Me gustaría volver a mi mundo pronto.

Repentinamente se escucha la voz de Prunia diciendo:

-¡Ya llegamos!

Mientras que los presentes ven que los dos investigadores llegan, Issei dice:

-De seguro trajeron lo que me iban a mostrar, aunque me imagino que necesitaron una carreta para llevarlo hasta aquí.

-Rotver: No fue necesario en usarla, ya que trajimos todo en esto…

Repentinamente Rotver y Prunia le muestran a Issei la tableta Sheikah haciendo que Link y Zelda se sorprendan ya que no esperaban que ambos investigadores que también son parte de la tribu tengan a la mano otra tableta mientras que el castaño dice:

-Una tableta Sheikah… ¿para mí?

-Link: No me esperaba que ustedes hayan hecho una en base a la que comparto uso con Zelda.

-Zelda: ¡¿Pero cómo tenían otra tableta Sheikah preparada?!

-Rotver: Es que pensábamos si en caso de que la tableta no pudiera dar más con el uso tanto de Link como de la princesa, hemos hecho desde hace tiempo en base a la que usan para entregarla en un momento a alguno de ustedes.

-Prunia: Pero como no sabemos si realmente ha tenido algún contratiempo la tableta, hemos decidido entregarle esta al chico a ver si de repente le gustaría quedarse aquí en Hyrule. Quizas esto le pueda servir de ayuda…

-Link: Y creo que ahora le servirá más a Issei que a nosotros por ahora.

-Prunia: ¿Por qué lo mencionas de esa manera, Link?

-Zelda: Sucede que Issei, quien se llama así el chico que trajeron por su proyecto. Decidió ser el aprendiz de Link, quien acepto la propuesta pero ahora él y yo tenemos que ir a la tribu Goron para solucionar un problema que tiene Vah Rudania…

-Rotver: Pero es algo lejos para que vayan ahora mismo hacia donde se encuentra esa bestia divina.

-Link: Lo sabemos. Por eso le pedimos a Issei que cuide la casa mientras que acompaño a la princesa Zelda para que pueda estar tranquilo ya que quiero que mi hogar se encuentre a salvo y puede hablar con ustedes cuando vaya en camino sin que haya problemas.

-Prunia (emocionada): ¡Genial!

-Symon: Bueno, tengan cuidado por el camino.

-Rotver: Luego debo irme hacia mi laboratorio para seguir administrando la energía de caramelito.

-Keline: Pero sería bueno escuchar un poco de donde proviene el chico para ver si luego lo podemos devolver a su mundo.

-Prunia: Si lo dices de esa manera, tal vez sea posible.

-Rotver: Si lo pudimos traer. Cabe la posibilidad de que podamos regresar a dónde provino.

Mientras que Keline va hacia Issei, ve el elemento previamente mencionado haciendo que se sorprenda ya que no esperaba que lo tuviera realmente y dice:

-¡Es imposible, la tableta Sheikah es real! ¿Pero cómo? Si es que Link y la princesa tienen la única que existe…

-Link: Ise, esa es para ti.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Para mí? Pero si cabe la posibilidad de que…

-Prunia: No te preocupes, como hicimos una que te estamos otorgando, cabe la posibilidad de hacer una nueva.

-Rotver: Pero requerirá tiempo para hacerla. Y veremos si cambiamos la máquina que te transporto hasta aquí.

-Issei: Ya veo…

Pero Issei cambia su mirada hacia la puerta de la casa de Link mientras el mencionado y Zelda salen de la residencia mientras que la princesa de Hyrule dice:

-Entonces ya debemos partir.

-Issei: Tengan mucho cuidado en el camino…

-Link: Nos veremos después…

Mientras que los presentes ven a Link y Zelda ya tomando rumbo hacia la región Goron, Issei toma de nueva cuenta la espada de madera que creo su maestro previo a su viaje con la princesa y dice:

-Bien, debería comenzar a entrenar un poco si quiero sorprender a Link-sensei.

Pero repentinamente escucha una voz diciendo:

- _Maestro…_

Haciendo que se sorprenda y mueva su vista a todos lados haciendo que los presentes se preocupen mientras que Impa dice:

-¿Qué te sucede, Issei?

-Issei: Ah, no es nada Impa-sama. ¿No le molesta que la llame de esa forma?

-Impa: Para nada, Ise. Pero vi que estabas viendo por diversos lados como si fueras a buscar algo.

-Apaya: ¿Te sucedió algo, Ise?

-Issei: No es nada, Apaya. Es que escuche una especie de voz diciéndome que soy un maestro, aunque pienso que es muy temprano para que me digan así…

-Rotver: Si no te molesta, quisiéramos que pruebes la tableta Sheikah que te acabamos de entregar.

-Prunia: ¡De seguro te gustará las cosas que hemos incluido en ella!

-Issei: De acuerdo, pero también quiero que me ayuden. Sé que muchos no tienen la voluntad de un héroe. Pero necesito ayuda para que pueda ver qué tipo de entrenamiento hará Link-sensei cuando vuelva de su viaje con la princesa.

Mientras que ven como Issei usa la espada de manera en exhibición de su práctica, aunque literalmente es poca ya que nunca practico kendo o esgrima en Kuoh, pero si jugaba que era un héroe espadachín cuando era niño y teniendo una rama de un árbol o algo que puede tener similitud a una espada. Pero un tanto a la distancia que se encontraba flotando en el aire una especie de espíritu en forma femenina que vestía un pantalón y zapatos negros con detalles azules y una especie de camisa de un color morado con detalles dorados y un gran cristal azulado en el pecho y en la manga derecha de esa camisa esta al color de dicha vestimenta pero a la manga izquierda como el color de su cuerpo y cabello se encuentra en un color azulado para ver al castaño y dice en su mente:

 _¿Acaso será cierto que este chico vino de otro mundo? Y si cabe la posibilidad de que él sea mi maestro, debo tener más información detallada con el fin determinado._

Para seguir con la observación hacia el sujeto que está investigando actualmente, la chica espíritu sigue haciendo saltos en el aire como si fuera a estar haciendo unos pasos de ballet sigue viendo al castaño que sigue entrenando un poco mientras que Apaya dice:

-Me parece increíble tu mundo, Ise. Ojala pudiéramos hallar la forma para que podamos ir contigo.

-Issei: Dudo que puedan hacerlo, pero quedarían más sorprendidos con lo que verán ya que si lo que mencione los dejo así.

-Prunia: ¡¿Les comento en donde originalmente es?! ¡Debimos apurarnos en ese entonces para saberlo en ese entonces!

-Impa: Prunia, no creo que debes hacer cosas para otro de tus experimentos e ideas que siempre llevas en mente.

-Prunia: Nee-sama, debes saber que las investigaciones que hago pueden ser importantes… ¡y lo que acaba de mencionar Ise es una de ellas!

-Symon: Prunia-san, creo que debería escuchar a su hermana.

-Prunia: Symon, no seas aguafiestas…

-Keline: Pero debemos ver cómo te adaptas al ritmo que dará Link en tu entrenamiento.

-Rotver: Así que creo que deberías ver primero la tableta Sheikah para que veas lo que tenemos para ti.

-Issei: De acuerdo…

Mientras que Issei activa la tableta, el castaño ve lo que estaba incluido ya que dicho elemento tiene una extensa alforja que tiene muchas vestimentas, varias por si hace frio, si alcanza calor extremo, también que corresponde a diversas habilidades que si mejor rendimiento al escalar, sigilo, velocidad, pero hay cuatro vestimentas que de alguna manera lo lleno de lágrimas, una armadura zora vinculada a Mipha, una armadura anti flamas para los extremas temperaturas altas cuando vaya a la región de los Goron, un traje especial en las temperaturas gélidas cuando vaya a la tribu Orni y algo que no se esperó por completo. Una vestimenta Voe (en términos Gerudos así se le dice mujer) cuando en el juego recordó como en el juego Link tuvo que entrar a dicha ciudadela vestida como una voe y una vestimenta Vai (de nueva cuenta en los términos mencionados se le dice hombre) haciendo que se sorprenda ya que no esperaba algo así para que diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que tuviera una vestimenta Vai y una Voe… no creo que pueda usar la primera ya que tiene que ser alguien vinculado a una chica que la usa y no creo que tenga algún rasgo femenino. Pero la vestimenta Voe si la usare en cuando vaya, pero creo que no puedo entrar a la ciudadela Gerudo ya que no permiten que un hombre entre…_

Continuando con la mirada de lo que hay en la tableta ve que diversas armas, espadas normales y elementales (fuego, hielo y rayo), cetros elementales, lanzas, mandobles normales y elementales, martillos, armas especiales Goron y hasta una hoja deku se encuentran en el armamento como los escudos, varios arcos y una buena cantidad de flechas normales, elementales, explosivas, ¡hasta anti guardianes! Para que Issei diga abiertamente:

-¡Me están dando demasiadas cosas!

-Apaya: ¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera?

Mientras que Apaya trataba de acercarse nerviosamente hacia Issei repentinamente es empujada por Prunia quien no vio que la nieta de Impa se tambalea y cae de lleno sobre el cuerpo del castaño haciendo que caigan de lleno al suelo mientras que la investigadora atrapa la tableta que el chico había soltado para ver que la chica estaba encima del chico en una posición comprometida haciendo que se sonroje como un tomate mientras se levanta rápidamente y exclama:

-¡Lo siento mucho, Ise!

-Issei (sonrojado): No es tu culpa, Apaya…

Mientras que se levantaba el castaño, Prunia tenía una sonrisa gatuna hacia Apaya que dice:

-Prunia-sama, ¿qué le sucede?

-Prunia: No me esperaba que ya fueras por el con solo verse y conocerse un poco, ufufu~…

-Apaya: ¡Prunia-sama!

-Issei: Hey, Apaya. No es para tanto, fue un accidente…

-Apaya (nerviosamente): ¿En serio?

Pero para Impa no le paso por debajo de la mesa al ver como su nieta habla de manera amena con Issei para que diga:

-Tal parece que mi nieta ya no será una solterona más ya que veo bien que hará una buena pareja con Issei…

Al escuchar lo que dijo su abuela, el rostro de Apaya queda literalmente tan rojo como un tomate mientras exclama:

-¡Abuela, no digas esas cosas!

Mientras que esos momentos vergonzosos entre Impa y su nieta Apaya pasaban, Prunia le muestra a Issei las otras funciones que se encuentra dentro de la Tableta Sheikah haciendo que el castaño se impresione.

-Issei: ¿Así que aparte de tener armamento, alforja, insumos y pociones para cualquier tipo de situación?

-Prunia: Hay de todo tipo para que no estés desesperado en esos momentos importantes…

-Symon: Tienes para que puedas tener resistencia ante las temperaturas altas como el ir a la ciudad de los Gorons o el desierto hacia la ciudadela Gerudo.

-Issei: Lugar que no puedo entrar…

-Symon: Me alegra que lo sabes ya que no permiten el paso de hombres. Volviendo con las pociones tienes para temperaturas bajas, para resistencia extra, velocidad y ataque. Además que tienes varias de anti-electricidad.

-Issei: Ya veo, pareciera que tuvieran todo preparado a Link-sensei en caso de que ya no daba más la tableta Sheikah que tiene con la princesa.

-Rotver: No olvides de los módulos especiales que tiene, el módulo del sensor Sheikah plus, el de magnetismo, de las bombas remotas plus, inmóvilis, Crionis, la cámara, de invocación y de tele transportación. Inclusive tiene la enciclopedia hyliana.

-Keline (mientras trae una especie de correa especial): Y aquí tienes la correa para llevar la tableta a donde quiera que tú vayas, al igual que estas que tengo para las armas que elegirás para defenderte y luchar ante los monstruos que se aparecen por Hyrule.

-Issei: Literal son todos los módulos que vienen en la tableta, pero realmente está todo que iba a ser para la que posee sensei. Y teniendo las correas será muy fácil el llevar todo lo que tengo a la mano.

Pero repentinamente Issei le da una mirada que no tiene para invocar la Moto Hyliana Alfa para que diga en su mente:

 _Menos mal que no me incluyeron la moto, sería demasiado para mi teniendo todas esas cosas sería que estuviera haciendo trampa si fuera un personaje, pero creo que sería bueno no usar mucho de las cosas. ¡Un momento!_

Viendo en una parte con detalle ve que los cuatro poderes que posee Link de los campeones no se encuentran en esta tableta haciendo especial énfasis en ello mientras que Prunia ve como Issei ve la tableta con detalle mientras dice:

-Parece que ves muy detalladamente las cosas que trae la tableta.

-Issei: Pero no todo ya que hay elementos que tiene Link-sensei. Y me parece apropiado ya que quiero ir por mi propio camino. (Pero en su mente dice: _Ya que si fuera que estuviera haciendo trampa en el juego, pero me cuesta creer que esto es tan real…_ )

-Apaya: Vayas palabras que dices, Ise-kun. Pareciera que saber sobre ello.

-Impa: Si es que pensabas que se te daría muchas cosas en esa tableta, estarías muy confiado y derrotarías a todos pensando en eso que llevaría a cavar tu propia tumba.

-Issei: Ni que lo diga, Impa-sama. Bien, creo que debería comenzar a entrenar…

Mientras que Issei se aleja de los presentes para empezar a practicar, ven como el castaño a pesar de no tener mucho conocimiento del tema en lucha de espadas sabía cómo podía defenderse, pero siempre escuchaba los consejos de Impa y su nieta en algunos detalles que debe pulir para que pueda adaptarse mejor al ritmo que le pondrá Link en su entrenamiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la región Goron, vemos a Link y Zelda que estaban cerca de la montaña de la muerte para hacer revisión a la bestia divina Vah Rudania teniendo la tableta Sheikah que ellos comparten mientras que ven a uno de la tribu mencionada siendo un conocido de quien porta la Espada Maestra aunque estaba algo tembloroso igual caminaba con ellos siendo Yunobo siendo conocido también como Yubo quien dice:

-No me esperaba que ahora tuvieras un aprendiz, Link.

-Link: Bueno, hay ciertas cosas que hay que plantearse si es que llega ocurrir algo en un futuro próximo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Gorobu-san? A pesar de todo el peso de ser el jefe de la tribu no puede decir que a pesar de su energía que es de un joven como tú, Yubo. La edad le pasa factura…

-Yunobo: A pesar de los dolores y todo lo que le pasa en especial a lo que lleva de vida no puede hacer las cosas que le gusta hacer, aunque… (De ahí, Yunobo tiene una mirada al pasado que muestra a Link como usaba su cañón sorprendiendo al líder de la tribu Goron) no me esperaba que el jefe Goboru al ver como podías usar el cañón te diera el permiso de usarlo y que puedes entrar aquí ya que ayudaste a muchos aquí…

Mientras que llegan a la entrada de la montaña, vemos a Zelda con un Goron de una edad ya avanzada siendo este el jefe de la tribu, Goboru quien dice:

-Aunque recientemente no ha llegado invasores en la montaña desde que Rudania volvió a la normalidad, ¿pero qué quiere decir que haya algo que le afecte?

-Zelda: Aun no sabemos que puede causar que le afecte. Ah, gracias por el consejo de visitar las aguas termales, sí que necesitaba estar ahí.

-Gorobu: Si es de una buena amiga del chico que nos ayudó la otra vez tiene que al menos relajarse un poco.

Al llegar a la entrada, Gorobu ve que Link y Yunobo ya se encuentran ahí mientras dice:

-¡Hey, Yubo! Al menos te encuentras en la entrada junto al chico.

-Yunobo: No se preocupe, Gorobu-san. Ya que posiblemente le pueda llegar uno de sus dolores de nuevo.

-Zelda: Sí que lo quieres mucho.

-Gorobu: Es que mis días de luchar han pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Igual quiero saber algo sobre el rol que me fue dado, ya que… (De ahí, los presentes ven la estatua de Daruk a la distancia) quisiera saber por parte del campeón Daruk si he hecho las cosas bien.

-Zelda: De seguro desde donde se encuentra lo ve sonriente como siempre.

-Yunobo: A pesar que vi su espíritu, me dio el suficiente valor para encarar mis miedos y seguir adelante.

-Link: Estaría orgulloso de eso, Yunobo. Al igual de Gorobu y todos aquellos que tratan de seguir sus proezas.

Repentinamente estaba algo pensativo por la petición de Issei de ser su aprendiz aunque acepto de buena manera antes de ir con la princesa pero previo de la partida ve como su nuevo aprendiz tomaba la espada de madera ya que parece que solo jugaba pero tenía un porte rustico en la forma en cómo podía usarla mientras que en su mente dice:

 _No sé cómo le ira a Ise cuando sea el momento de entrenarlo. Y también como sigue pensando en el volver a su mundo ya que de seguro tiene una vida, aunque sea un joven._

Sin saberlo, Zelda nota como su acompañante leal y protector se encuentra muy pensativo con solo ver la expresión de su rostro para que diga:

-Hey, Link. ¿Pasa algo para que estés muy pensativo?

-Link: Ah, princesa… no es nada que le moleste.

-Yunobo: ¿Sucede algo para que Link-san se encuentre así?

-Zelda: Es que llego alguien de otro lugar gracias a unos conocidos nuestros y pidió que fuera el aprendiz de Link.

-Gorobu: ¡No me esperaba que tuvieras un aprendiz, chico! ¿Crees que llegará lejos?

-Link: Si toma la práctica y ve el camino indicado sí, pero hay obstáculos en el camino que quizás lo dejen a veces sin seguir. Pero tomara esa decisión en cuando esté listo.

Mientras que estaban sonrientes de lo que menciono Link, este junto con los demás se prepara para ir hasta la bestia Vah Rudania aunque para el portador de la espada que doblega a la oscuridad le deja todavía en mente una cosa:

 _¿Cómo estará Issei ya que a veces se tiende a ser medio aburrido estando esperando en Hatelia?_

* * *

De vuelta con Issei ya había derrotado a dos de los tres Bokoblins esqueléticos ya que estaban combinando sus ataques ante el castaño que también estaba un tanto herido de todos los ataques que estaba lidiando ante los enemigos mencionados mientras uno trataba de lastimarlo aún más pero un rápido movimiento se le descuelga el cráneo del esqueleto para una estocada eliminando a su contrincante haciendo que el chico jadeaba un poco por el cansancio mientras decía:

-En verdad Link-sensei debe tener resistencia extra como en el juego y ojala que pueda obtener algo así pronto…

Pero repentinamente pone su mirada en la chica espíritu quien nuevamente se aleja de Issei quien exclama:

-¡Ah, mou! ¡Esto ya comienza a estresarme!

Mientras que corría para seguir el paso de la chica, Issei ve que estaba a quien perseguía sobre unos barrancos sorprendiendo al castaño quien se detiene ya que la caída es algo profunda para decir:

-Rayos, eso estuvo cerca. Debo ver la forma en que pase sin desviarme… pero, ¿cómo lo haré?

Repentinamente Issei ve un árbol que estaba un tanto alejado del otro lado del barranco y para recordar las zarpas que fueron creadas por Prunia y Rotver para rápidamente tenerlas a la mano por parte de la tableta Sheikah y con la que tiene en la mano izquierda apunta a ese árbol mientras dice:

-Espero que esta idea sea como la que estoy pensando…

Presionando para que una larga cadena con un gancho especial atrape una rama fuerte haciendo que Issei la active para que pueda llevarlo pero de un salto pensando que evitara la caída, y cuando estaba en el filo del barranco el castaño dice:

-¡Por favor, funciona!

Y su cuerpo es un tanto jalado a la fuerza de la zarpa que de alguna manera pudo evitar la caída y estar en el otro lado del barranco para que Issei suelte un enorme suspiro de alivio luego de cruzar con la zarpa mientras dice:

-Eso sí estuvo muy cerca…

Mientras que Issei seguía recuperando el aliento ve a la chica espíritu que se le acerca para que diga:

-Eso fue arriesgado pero lo paso satisfactoriamente el obstáculo que estaba en su rumbo, maestro.

-Issei: ¿Qué tanto me llamas maestro si no tengo un título para que me digas así?

-Chica espíritu: No se preocupe…

Repentinamente un portal se aparece al frente de ellos para que Issei se sorprenda mientras escucha a la chica espíritu decir:

-Sígueme y sabrá todas sus dudas que tiene, maestro…

Para la sorpresa del castaño quien ve como ella traspasaba ese portal para que lo siguiera, mientras que el nerviosismo y la curiosidad se apoderan de la mente de Issei que se adentra hacia el portal que entra a una especie de un lugar o templo olvidado que ve a lo lejos algo que le roba su atención por completo, una estatua grande de una especie de deidad quien el chico reconocía por completo ya que en su mente dice:

 _¡Es una estatua gigante de la diosa Hylia! ¿Qué hace una aquí en este tipo de templo abandonado?_

(Insertar música de fondo: Zelda Skyward Sword – Follow Fi [Siguiendo a Fi])

Pero cerca de unos escalones Issei puede ver una especie de espada que estaba algo dañada y clavada en un pedestal mientras estaba una débil aura azulada como el de la chica espíritu que se acerca hasta el castaño diciendo:

-Procedo a informar lo que sucede en este lugar para su interés, maestro.

-Issei: Ya te dije que no me digas de esa manera…

-De acuerdo, seguiré procediendo la información requerida para este momento. Un gusto Hyoudou Issei-sama, mi nombre es Fi. Soy la espíritu de esta espada que puedes ver que está muy dañada.

-Issei: ¿Así que sabes mi nombre? Ah, un gusto, Fi. Al menos me dejaste de llamar maestro, eso es un buen comienzo. Y si quieres también llámame Ise ya que muchos de mis conocidos me dicen así.

-Fi: De acuerdo, tomare eso como una orden, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Técnicamente no ordene eso, pero bueno… sigue contándome en que hacemos aquí, si no es mucha molestia.

-Fi: Como lo ordene, Ise-sama. Sucede que hace varios años, mientras el cataclismo ocurría, se vio desde los cielos que Hyrule fue literalmente destrozada por ese mal, a tal punto que mi espíritu en la forma de una espada bajo hasta poder ayudar a todos lo que estaban presentes. Sin embargo…

-Issei: Apuesto que no fue suficiente que estuvieras sola en ese instante donde el cataclismo conocido como Ganon estaba arrasando con todo lo que se cruzaba.

-Fi: Efectivamente, Ise-sama. Cuando sentí un aura parecida a la mía que estaba lentamente diciendo que estaba su portador gravemente herido que lo llevaron a una cámara especial para que recupere sus heridas pero en ese tiempo estaba en un estado de suspensión de tiempo.

-Issei: Es como le paso a Link-sensei… (Y en su mente dice: _Y es justamente parecido el cómo no recordaba algunas cosas mediante en el juego de Breath of the Wild y estando siempre joven como ahora._ )

-Fi: Sí, Ise-sama. Su descanso perduro 100 años y la espada que porta que hace doblegar la oscuridad, que es llamada la espada maestra fue llevada hasta el bosque Korok por la princesa y sacerdotisa de Hyrule, Zelda.

-Issei: Ya veo. Y sé que ella trato de detener a Ganon con el poder que posee, y de seguro fue muy duro para ella.

-Fi: Y es en ese momento que la princesa fue hacia el cataclismo en el castillo de Hyrule.

En ese momento se ve en una mirada al pasado como Zelda con su poder para encarar a Ganon previo a entrar al castillo de Hyrule, ve que diversos monstros y lacayos de ese mal se encuentra presente pero son derrotados repentinamente por alguien desconocido para la princesa quien dice:

- _¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?_

Repentinamente ve que una espada estaba flotando en el aire que se emana el espíritu de Fi haciendo sorprender a la princesa Zelda mientras que dice:

- _No se preocupe, princesa Zelda. Mi nombre es Fi, soy el espíritu de esta espada que acaba de ver que me encargue de personalmente de derrotarlos._

-Zelda: _¡¿Acaso eres parte del espíritu de la espada maestra que se encuentra en el bosque Korok cerca del gran árbol Deku-sama?!_

-Fi: _Debo de negarle esa pregunta que me acaba de hacer como respuesta, princesa. Sucede que de alguna manera vine del cielo por parte de la diosa Hylia que me encargo de ayudarle hasta que pueda derrotar al mal que está afectando en el reino de Hyrule._

-Zelda: _¡Pero tienes que tener alguien que pueda portarte sin que pueda salir dañada la espada!_

-Fi: _No es necesario, sacerdotisa y princesa de Hyrule. Hasta que haya cumplido mi misión de acompañarla hasta que pueda derrotar o en caso realista de detener el cataclismo._

[A partir de aquí es la narración de Fi]

 _Y a partir de ese momento, acompañe a la princesa hasta el salón del reino donde se encontraba Ganon, aunque dio una gran lucha no pudo sellarlo en ese entonces. Pero con mi ayuda se le hizo algo de efecto ante ese ser, sin embargo…_

En los momentos que Zelda estaba usando su poder para contener a Ganon, Fi lo observa cómo se da la situación pero la espada que se emana de su ser se encuentra muy dañada por todo lo que tuvo que hacer y dice:

- _Princesa, sugiero que trate de buscar un punto débil al contrincante antes que haga su ofensiva._

-Zelda: _Aunque me digas eso…_

Repentinamente Zelda activa su poder haciendo que toda la sala se ilumine en una densa luz dorada mediante que ella va hacia la calamidad Ganon para luego encerrarlo en una especie de esfera que estaba dentro de ese salón parecido como un corazón que estaba algo latente siendo visto todo por Fi quien dice:

- _Princesa… no debió hacer eso. Fue algo altamente riesgoso para hacer ese tipo de cosas que salieran en vano._

Pero ve que la espada que estaba siendo emanada también estaba muy dañada para seguir ayudando a Zelda que de alguna manera puede ver que dentro de esa especie de sello se ilumina una luz dorada para la sorpresa de Fi siendo la misma de la princesa quien se escucha su voz diciendo:

- _No fue en vano lo que hice, Fi. Trato de detener a Ganon cuando Link este recuperado de sus heridas ya que se encuentra en el santuario de la vida._

-Fi: _Pero debo informarle que no se sabe cuánto tiempo pueda estar listo. Pueden pasar horas, días, semanas, meses. Incluso hasta años. Por eso…_

-Zelda: _¡Lo sé muy bien! Digamos que es mi forma de pagar las rabietas que he tenido cada vez que he tratado de despertar mi poder o que quería estar sola cuando Link pudo protegerme. Y estuvo en todos esos momentos protegiéndome hasta que lo mande a ese santuario…_

-Fi: _Entonces, ¿cuál será la acción a tomar cuando él pueda estar recuperado por completo?_

Repentinamente la espada que esta emanando el espíritu de Fi se levita en el aire con un brillo dorado siendo que es levantada por el poder de Zelda quien dice:

- _Esperarlo hasta que esté completamente listo para derrotar a Ganon por completo. Hasta que ese momento llegue, tratare que no haga haciendo más estragos en Hyrule y el cuerpo de la espada que estas siendo emanada está muy dañada para que puedas seguir. Te enviaré a un lugar que se encuentra una estatua de la diosa Hylia para que un portador que sientas que pueda ser digno de usar esta arma enviada por la diosa para mi ayuda…_

Mientras que la espada se va del castillo de Hyrule dejando a Zelda que todavía sigue encerrada con un escudo y a la vez sellando a Ganon para que en su pensamiento diga lo siguiente al mismo tiempo que recordaba todos los momentos que paso con Link:

 _No sé cuándo puedas recuperarte Link… quizás no recuerdes nada o vas a desconocer todo lo que ocurrirá aquí. Pero hay algo que siempre he admirado y me encantaría que siempre estuvieras a mi lado sin saber que sentimientos tengas…_

Y en esas miradas al pasado de Zelda, vemos como estaban cabalgando juntos en sus caballos, como ella trataba sus heridas y finalmente una que la protegió de dos personas vinculadas al clan Yiga mientras se sonrojaba para diga estas palabras en su mente:

 _El que no importara como… siempre me protegías sin importar nada, y el valor que siempre tienes a pesar que antes eras alegre pero con el paso de tiempo te volviste un tanto más serio y que antes puse distancias por celos e impotencia… igual siempre mantenías tu valor, que siempre admiro eso…_

Mientras que alejándose más del castillo, la espada que emanaba el espíritu de Fi surca el cielo hasta llegar a una especie de templo que diversos aliados de la tribu Sheikah se encontraban presentes ahí para ver que dicha arma cae en el piso pero ven que está en una densa y parpadeante luz para culminar el relato de Fi.

-Y fue aquí donde soldados de la tribu Sheikah pudieron ayudarme y recuperar mis poderes. Además que hicieron un pedestal clavando la espada que sigue estando en ese estado a pesar que ya han pasado 100 años…

(Aquí termina la canción)

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Más de 100 años?! ¡Eso de seguro es…!

-Fi: Es tal como lo piensa, Ise-sama. Pero esta espada es distinta a la que posee a quien pidió que fuera su aprendiz y que finalmente dio respuesta positiva esa petición que le hizo a quien porta la espada maestra con el nombre de Link…

-Issei: Entonces no puede ser una espada maestra desde el comienzo, pero creo que la tuya será algo diferente…

-Fi: En efecto, Ise-sama. La espada que ves aquí tenía un nombre que la misma diosa Hylia nombro. Se llama "Espada Divina".

-Issei: ¿Espada Divina?

-Fi: Si. Se dice que esta espada fue creada por la misma diosa para que un elegido sea digno de usarla.

-Issei: Pero el detalle es que Link-sensei está portando la Espada Maestra.

-Fi: Desde su punto de vista es afirmativo si es que esa persona que llamaste sensei no tuviera esa espada…

Al escuchar eso, Issei pone los ojos muy abiertos y en vista fija hacia la espada que se encuentra clavada en el pedestal mientras que en una voz entrecortada dice:

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que esa espada…?

-Fi: Sí, Ise-sama. Esta espada solo usted puede usarla.

Mientras que con la sorpresa de esa revelación de que esa espada puede usarla, Issei nerviosamente va hacia el pedestal para ver que a pesar de los daños sigue aun brillando para que diga en su mente:

 _No sé qué sucederá cuando tome esta espada pero…_

Cuando toma el mango de la espada empieza a sacarla del pedestal con toda su fuerza, tanta que fue que salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo y rodando un poco, pero tiene nota que la espada ya estaba fuera del pedestal ya que antes de caer la suelta en el piso. Mientras se quita el polvo y la tierra, Issei vuelve a tomar la espada mientras dice:

-Sí que esta espada ha pasado por mucho…

(Insertar música de fondo de la entrega de Zelda: Skyward Sword: Fi Theme [La canción de Fi])

Pero repentinamente una fuerte luz azulada iluminaba todo el templo en donde se encontraba Issei quien tuvo que taparse los ojos ya que desde la espada que brillaba con fuerza hasta que se detuvo y el castaño poco a poco abre los ojos mediante que la luz cesaba y ve que la espada que tiene en la mano ya no es la misma que sacó del pedestal, ahora estaba más limpia y pareciera como nueva haciendo que el chico quede sorprendido y diga:

-¡¿Esta es la verdadera espada divina?!

Y al verla con más detalle, resulta que la espada tiene el mango de agarre de color verde con una joya azulada parecida a la que tiene Fi en la zona del pecho de su vestimenta y la hoja de dicha espada es de un color azul verdoso parecido al de aguamarina que en ella tiene una especie de grabado ahí para ver que su aura emana fuertemente para que la chica espíritu diga lo siguiente:

-Ise-sama. Procedo a darle información de suma importancia de lo ocurrido. La espada lo acaba de aceptar como su portador, al igual que no puedo esperar que su aventura inicie estando con usted.

-Issei: ¿Mi aventura? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Fi?

-Fi: Que a partir de este momento, sucederán muchas cosas y en todas ellas estará involucrado directa o indirectamente. Tenga en cuenta que habrá muchas personas que de alguna manera tendrá sus ojos en usted por diversos motivos.

-Issei: ¿Pondrán ojos en mí? ¡¿Acaso seré el rey de un harem?!

-Fi: No lo puedo decir con exactitud, pero habrá muchas cosas en su vida que podrá presenciarla tanto en su mundo como en este…

-Issei: ¿En mi mundo? ¡¿Quieres decir que volveré a mi mundo?!

-Fi: Efectivamente, Ise-sama. Solo sea paciente ya que el momento indicado de que pueda volver a su mundo que está en el lugar donde se encontraba hace unos instantes…

-Issei (quien recordó en qué lugar estaba): La aldea Hatelia…

Mediante que Issei saca su tableta Sheikah en búsqueda de un punto de referencia cercano a la aldea mencionada o en sí un santuario que se encuentra dentro de ella y ve que en el área se encuentra un punto de transporte hacia ella ya que esta el laboratorio de Hatelia que está en dicho lugar Prunia y Symon pero ve que Fi está viendo dicho elemento con suma curiosidad, al notarla el castaño dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Fi?

-Fi: Ise-sama. Tengo suma curiosidad en saber que tiene en sus manos, ¿es una especie de elemento especial?

-Issei: ¿Te refieres a la tableta Sheikah?

-Fi: ¿Tableta Sheikah?

-Issei: Sí. Es una tableta que hace tiempo que la tribu Sheikah crearon para los campeones para tener algo más en vencer a Ganon.

-Fi: Ya veo, Ise-sama. Me gustaría tener más información detallada sobre el uso y que puede hacer dicho elemento.

-Issei: Me imagino que quieres saber todo referente de la tableta, ¿no?

-Fi: Es correcto, Ise-sama. Pero debo informarle que también quisiera saber el entorno donde va a irse para ayudarle.

-Issei: Es que voy a un laboratorio que se encuentra en Hatelia.

Mientras que Issei acciona el punto que se quiere ir, Fi de algún modo hace aparecer un orbe de luz que rodea al castaño quien sorprendido dice:

-¿Esto es…?

-Fi: No se preocupe, Ise-sama. Esto lo llevará hacia el lugar que usted índico con el dispositivo que tiene en sus manos.

Y ese orbe de luz hace se levanta en el aire para luego irse del lugar sin dejar rastro para dirigirse hacia su destino, pero repentinamente se ilumina la estatua de la diosa Hylia y dice:

-Bien, diosas. Ya se eligió quien va a portar esa espada. Esperemos que no suceda algo fuera de lo que se ha visto aquí. Ojala que lleve la paz tanto en su mundo como en Hyrule.

Y de repente, tres luces, una plateada con un aura rojizo, una rosada con un aura azulado y una negra con un aura verdoso estaban flotando en el aire dentro del templo para salir de dicho lugar mientras toman tres direcciones diferentes para dirigirse a tres fuentes que se encuentran en el extenso Hyrule para reposar ahí y cada una de ellas tiene una estatua de la diosa Hylia que se encuentra en buen estado pero el lugar ha pasado por mejores épocas.

(Aquí culmina la canción)

* * *

Volviendo con Issei que llega al laboratorio de Hatelia ya que el castaño activó el módulo de transportación hasta llegar a dicho lugar, pero mejorado por Fi quien lo transformo en orbe para que no hubiera problemas. Ya estando en la puerta del laboratorio, el espíritu de Fi aparece para decir:

-Ise-sama, tengo nueva información que requiere vital importancia. Siento que dentro hay algo que puede vincularme con lo que tiene en su poder llamado "Tableta Sheikah" ya que también que puede ser relevante el que pueda volver a su mundo.

-Issei: Fi, me estás diciendo que la clave para que pueda volver a mi mundo… ¿se encuentra dentro del laboratorio?

-Fi: En eso pueda existir una alta posibilidad, aunque necesitara que el otro investigador de la tribu que se encuentra en otra aldea pero en un tiempo corto volverá a Hatelia.

-Issei: Ahora que lo mencionas, Rotver-san dijo que volvería luego de suministrar la máquina que tiene en su laboratorio. Pero creo que primero entremos al laboratorio a ver que puede ver Prunia-san en ello, aunque mejor debería decirle Prunia-chan. (Luego de decir esas palabras Issei suelta unas risas)

Mediante que Issei abre la puerta, sorpresivamente se aparece en ella Prunia exclamando:

-¡CLICK! ¡CLICK!

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡Whoa…!

Mientras que Issei cae al piso por el recibimiento de Prunia quien no paraba de dar saltos y dice:

-¡Por fin alguien que no me ve como alguien de una edad tan avanzada!

-Issei: Aunque querías en una edad que fuera más acorde a tu personalidad, ¿no?

-Prunia: Es cierto, pero no se me ve mal que pueda vivir mi juventud de nuevo… aunque tenga que esperar. Por cierto, esa espada que tienes no te la hemos dado dentro de la alforja interna de la Tableta Sheikah.

-Issei: No vas a creer como la conseguí…

Repentinamente el espíritu de Fi se emana para la sorpresa de Prunia quien la ve para exclamar:

-¡¿Esa chica salió desde esa espada?!

-Fi: Saludos investigadora de la tribu Sheikah Prunia. Mi nombre es Fi, sucede es que quiero tener información en base en lo que contiene la Tableta Sheikah para tenerla almacenada en mi memoria…

-Prunia: ¿En tu memoria?

-Issei: No lo sabría decir, pero ella está muy interesada en saber todo sobre ella, pero no sé cómo…

Repentinamente Issei ve la piedra guía que usualmente se coloca la tableta para registrar el mapa, actualizar la tableta o activar los módulos que tenía anteriormente. Prunia nota en que como el castaño está viendo dicho elemento mientras dice:

-¿Quieres probar a ver si Fi puede entrar ahí?

-Issei: No perdemos nada en intentarlo, pero…

-Prunia: ¿Pero qué, Ise?

-Issei: ¿No tengo que pagar algo por ello?

-Prunia: No te preocupes, este será gratis…

-Issei: Bien… Fi, espero que estés lista.

-Fi: Afirmativo, Ise-sama. Cuando termine con las preparaciones junto con la investigadora Sheikah puedo proceder a reunir más información.

-Issei: Entonces manos a la obra.

-Prunia: ¡Click, click! ¡Entonces déjame que prepare con Symon la piedra guía y harás los honores, Ise!

-Issei: De acuerdo.

Mientras que Prunia llama a Symon para preparar todo y activar la piedra guía, Issei aún seguía pensativo en sobre el poder volver a su mundo ya que sabe que volverá, pero no tiene aún la manera de que pueda volver y repentinamente Fi va hacia el castaño y dice:

-Ise-sama, lo noto que se encuentra muy pensativo.

-Issei: Es que me dijiste que podré volver a mi mundo, pero no sé si sea indicado ahora, ya que quisiera volver con mi familia y amigos.

-Fi: No se preocupe, Ise-sama. Sé que hallaremos la forma para que pueda volver a su mundo…

-Issei (con una sonrisa): Gracias, Fi.

Repentinamente ven que la piedra guía se encuentra lista para usarse mientras Symon que se encontraba jadeante dice:

-Hicimos de una manera rápida, pero ya está lista.

-Prunia: ¡Bien, Ise! ¡Puedes hacer los honores!

-Issei (mientras saca la Espada Divina): Bien…

Mientras que Prunia y Symon se asustan ya que Issei desvaino su espada, el castaño la coloca en el pedestal de la piedra guía antes de colocar ahí la tableta para que el espíritu de Fi aparezca en frente del chico quien dice:

-Bien, Fi. ¿Lista para recibir la información extra que necesitas?

-Fi: Sí, Ise-sama. Siento que si puedo entrar en esa piedra podré acceder a más información sobre el entorno en donde estoy y el que pueda volver a su mundo…

De ahí, Fi en su forma de espíritu se adentra a la piedra guía mediante que Issei coloca la Tableta Sheikah para que se active dicho elemento mientras una voz dice lo siguiente:

 _Programando actualización de información en la tableta Sheikah, también se añadirán nuevos módulos en ella…_

Al escuchar que se añadirán nuevos módulos en la tableta, todos se sorprenden ya que no esperaban que puedan incluirse nuevas actualizaciones en ella como los nuevos módulos, mediante que la piedra guía se activa una especie de gota de agua iluminada cae sobre ella haciendo que se culmine el proceso.

 _Actualización terminada, incluidos en la tableta Sheikah módulos de video llamada, detección plus, tele transportación plus, de invocación Plus, portal dimensional y detección de portales._

Al escuchar la finalización, los que se encontraban presentes en la sala se sorprenden ya que en la tableta Sheikah que fue otorgada a Issei pudiera tener esos módulos especiales mientras que el castaño tomaba dicho elemento y veía las nuevas funciones de ella mientras dice:

-No me esperaba que fueras a hacer algo así, Fi.

-Fi (quien sale de la tableta Sheikah en su forma de espíritu): Dije que hallaremos la forma en que volvería a su mundo, Ise-sama.

-Symon: Vaya, hasta que ese espíritu te acepta como su amo, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Bueno, es que ella dijo que acompaño a la princesa cuando iba al castillo a tratar de sellar a Ganon previo a que Link-sensei llegara al rescate.

-Prunia: Espera, Ise. ¿Quieres decirnos que esa espada que ahora portas estuvo en el castillo ayudándola ante Ganon?

-Issei: Exactamente.

-Fi: Además que unos miembros del clan Sheikah me encontraron en el templo perdido hace 100 años luego de que la princesa Zelda pudo sellarlo previo a que llegara Link recuperado de sus heridas y teniendo los poderes de los campeones que fueron caídos. Y añadiendo que las Bestias Divinas pudieron librarse del control de Ganon.

-Prunia: Entonces, ¿Ise puede volver a su mundo?

-Fi: Es muy alto el porcentaje de que Ise-sama pueda volver a su mundo. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que desde ahí puede volver a Hyrule.

-Prunia, Issei y Symon (sorprendidos): ¡¿Es en serio?!

Repentinamente Issei se sorprende pero no igual a Symon y Prunia, ¿qué exista la posibilidad que el castaño pueda estar en Hyrule todas las veces que quiera? ¡Vaya, esa si que es una buena oferta! ¿No creen?

-Issei (volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra): Pero, debemos ver si en verdad pueda ser cierto con las posibilidades que menciona Fi.

-Prunia: Es cierto, pero debemos esperar a que regresen Link y la princesa luego de visitar la ciudad Goron para ver el estado de Vah Rudania.

-Symon: Ah, Prunia-san. Impa-sama y Apaya-chan dijeron que volverían mañana para saber lo que ha hecho Issei.

-Issei: ¿Y qué sucede con Rotver-san y Keline-san?

-Symon: Dijeron que volverían mañana también ya que se encargaron de llevar a Impa-sama y Apaya-chan hasta Kakariko.

-Prunia: Creo que mejor debemos descansar. Ise, vuelve a la casa de Link ya que aún no ha regresado de terminar con su expedición con la princesa Zelda.

-Issei: Y me imagino que ella se emocionara bastante con los nuevos módulos de la actualización reciente de la tableta. Creo que ha sido un día algo largo y debo ir a dormir…

-Fi: Entonces, les deseo muy buenas noches a todos ustedes. Ise-sama, veo que está listo…

-Issei: Bueno… que descansen y disculpen la molestia.

-Prunia: Al contrario, Ise-kun. Si encontramos juntos el que puedas volver a tu mundo, el resto será pan comido para ti…

Mientras que Issei se despedía de Prunia y Symon, sale del laboratorio para tomar rumbo hacia la casa de Link quien ahora su maestro le pidiera que cuidara la casa antes de salir de su viaje con Zelda, sin notar que una especie de aura rojiza se emana en su brazo izquierdo aun manteniendo el paso hasta llegar a dicho lugar para que en su mente diga:

 _Llego a Hyrule, soy ahora el aprendiz de Link, conozco a la princesa Zelda, tengo mi propia tableta Sheikah y poseo una espada divina, ¡todo en una sola noche! Sí que fue una alocada experiencia que presiento que todavía no se acaba… pero por lo que me dijo Fi que habrá más cosas en este mundo y el que provengo. Bueno, no debo darle más vueltas al asunto y seguir pensando el cómo será el entrenamiento que hará Link-sensei cuando regrese de su viaje junto con la princesa Zelda en la región Goron. Ojala que pueda visitar pronto cada una de esas regiones…_

Mientras que se adentra a la casa, guarda todo el equipo que tenía por si acaso, a clara excepción de la Espada Divina que la puso en un lado de la cama para acostarse a dormir luego de una alocada aventura que empezó siendo que alguna manera Issei fuera transportado hacia Hyrule por parte de Prunia y Rotver, pero solo daba el inicio de su aventura y de su despertar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí no más, ya termine de arreglar el episodio ya que me di cuenta que había un error que no había acomodado previo a terminar el segundo episodio. Bueno, esperen un momento ya que se viene el segundo.**


	2. Revelaciones y entrenamiento especial

**Hola a todos, para el gusto de ustedes quienes siguen esta historia, YA SE TIENE LISTO EL SEGUNDO EPISODIO!**

 **-Kuro: YAY!**

 **-Shirogane: Sería justicia que ya lo publicarás...**

 **-Roze: Entiendo que has estado algo ocupado con todo lo pasado.**

 **Me encantaría hacerlo más temprano, pero diversas cosas han ocurrido (como siempre) ya que mi madre estaba tan pegada en una novela turca que se la pudo terminar, gracias a Dios. Aparte que estamos en diciembre, último mes del año y ya saben, las fiestas navideñas y todo lo que conlleva. Aparte que a veces no me sentía inspirado para terminar el cap, que de alguna manera lo hice. Pero en ese tiempo me sentía muy mal y me atrapó un virus estomacal.**

 **-Kuro: Por cierto, ¿las Mane Six vendrán?**

 **No lo sé, pero hay que ver ya que ustedes de sorpresa aparecieron en el previo de Siempre hay otro camino.**

 **-Shirogane: Me agrado estar ahí, pero ese tipo de episodios no es lo mío.**

 **-Roze: Por cierto, Ryucader-san. Quisiera saber si este episodio tendrá alguna participación aparte de la que vimos nosotras en el anterior.**

 **Si dices en este episodio, no. Ya que sería algo pronto hacer presentaciones de otros personajes, pero ya verán en el paso de los episodios siguientes que ya se viene algo interesante, comenzando en este... primero antes una pregunta que les quiero hacer ya que habrá buenos momentos entre Issei y Apaya, ¿les gustaría que ella estuviera en el Harem de Issei? Pueden decirme si aceptan o no la idea.**

 **-Kuro: Hey, Ryucader. Ve esto...**

 **(** **Repentinamente ve que un portal se aparece mientras que las Mane Six traspasan hasta donde se encuentran)**

 **-Twilight Sparkle: ¡Ryucader-san! ¡Perdone las molestias!**

 **Chicas, qué sucede?**

 **-Pinkie Pie: Es que no aparecemos en los previos y post de los episodios con Izanagi...**

 **Hey, entiendan que el ha estado muy ocupado, y en especial en estas fechas.**

 **-Fluttershy: Bueno... y como ha estado arreglando unas cosas por su casa, decidimos visitarte un momento.**

 **-Roze: Que bueno, queríamos que estuvieran aquí**

 **Con tal que no hagan un gran alboroto como la ultima vez...**

 **-Shirogane: Aburrido! Quiero volver a luchar...**

 **-Aj: También quiero medir fuerzas de nuevo. Pero será luego...**

 **-Rainbow Dash: Ah, esta es de la historia que mencionaron que ustedes van a participar!**

 **-Rarity: Queridas, ya aparecieron?**

 **-Kuro: Aún no, solo vimos en el episodio anterior unos orbes de luces que tenían alguna similitud con el color de nuestros cabellos.**

 **-Shirogane: Aparte nos dijo que tenemos tres papeles importantes que se vinculan en la historia.**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡¿TRES PAPELES IMPORTANTES?!**

 **-Roze: Dijo que era algo vinculado en lo que se muestra en la historia.**

 **Para los que saben y han jugado alguna entrega de The Legend of Zelda, hay tres poderes omnipotentes que juntos en las manos correctas pueden hacer cualquier milagro o en las manos erróneas puede causar desastres de magnitudes altas.**

 **-Pinkie (nerviosa y emocionada): Te refieres a...**

 **No quiero adelantar detalles sobre lo que tengo planificado, no quiero hacer un Spoiler sin querer...**

 **-Kuro: Ah, Ryucader! Qué es esto?**

 **-Twilight: Déjame ver... un review?**

 **Vaya, y es uno solo? No me lo esperaba pero bueno a responder:**

 **A SpartanV626: Gracias por decir que la historia esta buena, y apenas que tiene un episodio. Bueno a tus dudas, la Espada Divina evolucionara a la Espada Maestra pero esta será para Issei ya que Link tiene la que porta dentro de la historia de Breath of the Wild. Pero haré algo distinto mediante como vaya la historia.**

 **Bueno, antes de comenzar debo recordar... un momento, PINKIE, AYUDA!**

 **-Pinkie: Las historias que hace Ryucader23-san como High School DxD y The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild tienen sus derechos reservados!**

 **Gracias, Pinkie. (Mientras que la Pony rosada suelta una sonrisa de orgullo) Ya mencionado eso, ahora debo incluir que habrá cosas de Hyrule Warriors que se verán muy pronto, al igual que cosas y enemigos relacionados en dos entregas pasadas de The Legend of Zelda que son: Ocarina of Time y Skyward Sword quien en esta ultima vieron primero que esta Fi, pero en arcos futuros alguien aparecerá y digamos que será una cierta piedra en el zapato para Issei.**

 **-Las Mane Six: Oh...!**

 **-Shirogane: Genial! Siento que será un contrincante formidable!**

 **-Roze: No nos adelantemos a los hechos, aún falta mucho para que podamos ver**

 **-Kuro: Bien, faltan unas cosas para la navidad.**

 **Considérenlo mi regalo algo adelantado hacia ustedes por estas chicos. Y antes de que se me olvide habrá un personaje de otro juego que planeo que sea de un papel importante dentro de la historia, les dejo a su imaginación quien será, sin más que decir o sumar, pueden disfrutar este cap de la historia.**

* * *

 ** _Episodio 2: Revelaciones y entrenamiento especial:_**

Mientras que en Hatelia ocurría todo con Issei quien se encontraba en estos momentos durmiendo dentro de la casa de su maestro quien le pidiera que la cuide ya que no se encontraba. Volvemos al territorio Goron en donde podemos ver en la posada que se encuentra en la ciudad cerca de la montaña de la muerte a Zelda para ver algunas cosas que ofrecen en ella para que diga:

-Vaya, la última vez que vine aquí no tenían estás cosas…

Zelda emocionada sigue viendo lo que hay en la posada mientras que Gorobu ve todo lo que sucede y dice:

-Vaya que si estás emocionada…

-Zelda: Bueno, es que no habían estas cosas que muestran en la posada.

-Gorobu: Bueno. Al menos siempre te están acompañando Yunobo y ese chico. Apuesto que a esta hora debe haber terminado hacer las labores cerca del pie de la montaña.

-Zelda: Sí. Ya deben estar llegando ahora…

De camino a la posada, podemos ver a Yunobo quien conversa con Link ya que le menciono que ya tiene un aprendiz que lo espera en casa, al saber eso el joven Goron dice:

-Vaya, así que es real que tienes un aprendiz.

-Link: Fue demasiado de improvisto. Se apareció desde otro lugar que aún no sabemos en exactitud de dónde provino pero sabe de nosotros.

-Yunobo: Eso lo mencionaste, aunque no me explico lo que dices. Apareció de la nada, te pide que sea tu aprendiz y ya te preocupas por él. Aunque creo que es normal.

-Link: No puedo decir con certeza si puede ser normal o no. Pero fuera como llegara a Hyrule, debo ver si realmente está capacitado para que pueda seguir mi ritmo de entrenamiento.

-Yunobo: Entiendo eso, ya que Gorobu piensa que puede llegar lejos.

-Link: Aunque no quita mi preocupación sobre lo que pueda ocurrir en donde se encuentre… aun con eso noto que puede ser alguien importante si se lo propone.

-Yunobo: Ya veo… al menos tienes algo que te preocupa aun siendo valiente, Link.

-Link: Soy como toda persona por igual, Yunobo. También tengo mis preocupaciones…

Sin saber cuánto duro su charla, Link y Yunobo llegan a la posada donde Gorobu los ve casi entrando a ella diciendo:

-Buen trabajo a ustedes dos.

-Yunobo: Igualmente, Gorobu-san.

-Link: ¿En dónde está la princesa?

-Gorobu: Sucede que se emocionó al ver que hay cosas nuevas en la posada.

-Link: Como siempre… ah iré ahora a las aguas termales y descansar en una de las camas…

-Yunobo: Es verdad que a primera hora tienen que volver.

-Zelda: Si sucede algo con Rudania otra vez, volveremos a visitarlos.

Al escuchar lo que menciono Zelda, Yunobo y Gorobu sonríen para ver que Link aprovecha para tomar rumbo hacia las aguas termales que se encuentran a unos metros de la posada mientras que la princesa ve a su guardián partir diciendo:

-Ah, Link. Buen trabajo.

-Link: Igualmente, princesa. Entonces debo ir a las aguas termales para relajarme un poco.

-Zelda: No te tardes mucho…

Mientras que Link toma camino hacia las aguas termales para relajarse aunque aún piensa de lo ocurrido con la petición de Issei para que fuera su aprendiz para que diga en su mente:

 _Aún sigo sorprendido por lo que me pidiera Issei antes de irme hasta llegar aquí. Bueno, no es que le haya pasado algo hoy._

Al llegar Link a las famosas aguas termales de la tribu Goron, antes de ella se quita su vestimenta para dejarla con la espada que tiene su funda haciendo que el héroe Hyliano se relaje luego de un arduo y alocado día para que el cielo nocturno y la luz de la luna que está en la fase de cuarto creciente para la vista del rubio quien dice:

-Un chico que a primera vista no pareciera ser Hyliano pero sabe de nosotros. Además de los que perecieron durante el cataclismo, ¿en serio será alguien que fue enviado por la diosa Hylia o que conoce la historia? Total no me esperaba algo así.

Mientras que Link se relajaba, vemos a Zelda que se encontraba viendo el cielo nocturno desde la entrada de la posada para que a princesa diga en su mente:

 _Me encantaría saber cómo Ise-kun sabe de nosotros ya que bien dijo que es de otro mundo. La prueba clara de ello es la prueba que hacían Prunia y Rotver, aparte de lo que menciono de donde viene._

Con ese pensamiento, Zelda se adentra a la posada no sin antes ver que Yunobo acompañaba a Gorobu a su hogar para que diga el último en mención:

-Que descanse bien, señorita. Les tocara un viaje pesado cuando regresen por donde vinieron.

-Zelda: No se preocupe, Gorobu-san. Trataré que descansemos bien para ir con todo en el viaje.

-Gorobu: Que pase buenas noches…

Y con una sonrisa, Gorobu se marcha a su casa a descansar luego de un arduo día para que Yunobo lo acompañe sabiendo que pueden ocurrirle algunos dolores en el camino al Goron mayor y líder de la tribu para que Zelda se adentre a la posada para seguir viendo algunas cosas antes de recostarse en la cama que pudo alquilar esperando a su guardián. Hablando de Link ya tomo el merecido descanso en las aguas termales para tomar dirección hacia la posada mientras que la princesa seguía ahí para que diga:

-Me pregunto si debería preguntarle a la princesa sobre el llegar rápido a Hatelia.

Al ver que Link se acerca a la entrada de la posada mientras que Zelda ve que llega su guardián y dice:

-Ah, Link. Veo que ya fuiste a descansar en las aguas termales.

-Link: Me hubiera encantado quedarme un tanto más pero recordé que tenemos que volver a primera hora a Hatelia.

-Zelda: Sí… por cierto, vi que aun estabas algo preocupado por lo que Ise-kun.

-Link: Es que a pesar de que me pidió que fuera a enseñarle todo como mi aprendiz. No sé si realmente está listo para lo que haré en los entrenamientos.

-Zelda: Aunque está muy entusiasmado para que inicie su entrenamiento debemos ver si en su mundo puede seguir el ritmo que le vas a imponer aquí.

-Link: Lo sabremos cuando le enseñe lo básico. No puedo llevar todo a una escala muy alta al comienzo, princesa.

-Zelda: Solo no lo presiones mucho. Entiendo que tienes expectativas interesantes en cómo puede adaptarse a tu estilo de batalla, Link.

-Link: Bueno, debemos regresar a ver. Aunque puede saber de nosotros quizás pueda estar entrenando por su cuenta.

Y con una sonrisa que se muestra en el rostro de Zelda, ella ve que Link comienza a adentrarse a la posada para por fin descansar luego de un alocado día que ocurriera con la llegada inesperada de Issei y su partida hacia la tierra Goron que finalizo con la revisión de la Bestia Divina que se encuentra en la montaña de la muerte, Vah Rudania.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega a Hyrule, y en la aldea de Hatelia ya se puede ver qué y se está recibiendo las primeras luces nacientes del sol avisando que Issei quien seguía dentro de la casa de Link, quien antes escuchara la petición del castaño de que fuera su aprendiz previo a que el portador de la Espada Maestra se fuera hacia el territorio Goron junto con la princesa Zelda no sin antes pedirle al chico que cuidara su casa mientras estuviera fuera, aunque para el joven castaño quien poco a poco se levanta de la cama para iniciar el día para que pueda ver todo el lugar y dice:

-Sí… aún estoy en Hyrule.

Mientras que levanta de la cama ve a Fi quien su espíritu se emana desde la espada divina y dice:

-Muy buenos días, Ise-sama. Veo que durmió bien.

-Issei: A pesar que estuve en mi mundo pensando que iba a dormir para asistir a la academia para las clases. No me esperaba que ahora pueda seguir en Hyrule y realmente pueda pasar lo ocurrido anoche. (Pero en la mente del castaño dice: _Pero sentí que pasaron unos minutos como si nada._ )

-Fi: Debo en informarle que no fue un sueño, Ise-sama. Realmente ocurrió todo lo que pasó. Hasta el momento que pudo tomar la espada divina y acepte que fuera el portador de ella.

Mientras que Issei aún mantiene parte de la misma vestimenta que fue con la que salió en la noche justo antes de descansar para que derrotara a los Bokoblins esqueléticos para que luego tomara la espada divina, fuera al laboratorio de Hatelia y actualizara con nuevos módulos a la Tableta Sheikah que Prunia y Rotver le entregaron al castaño quien no esperaba que iba a ser de Link por si la que posee junto con Zelda iba a tener un daño irreparable, con los recursos que tienen a mano pudieron hacer una nueva para Issei quien toma una espada de madera que le fue dejada por su maestro para que Fi lo vea salir hacia el patio de la casa y dice:

-Ise-sama, quisiera preguntarle sobre por qué practica con esa espada de madera. Sabiendo que puede usar la espada divina.

-Issei: Lo sé, Fi-chan. Pero que tenga una espada como esa para usarla, no quiere decir que me volveré invencible teniéndola todo el tiempo. Quiero llevar todo paso a paso y a ver lo que me tiene preparado Link-sensei en el entrenamiento cuando regrese…

Mientras que Issei inicia a practicar algunos ataques con la espada de madera dejada por Link, cercano al lugar en donde se encontraba el castaño se puede ver a Symon que estaba caminado pero repentinamente ve al aprendiz de Link quien a temprana hora ya entrena por su cuenta para que se acerque hasta casi llegar a la entrada de la casa quien porta la Espada Maestra y dice:

-Buenos días, Ise-kun. Veo que ya estas entrenando desde temprano.

-Issei: Ah, Symon-san. Buenos días. Digamos que con lo ayer aún no estoy listo para ver si realmente puedo estar a la par de Link-sensei.

-Symon: A pesar de que lo ocurrido ayer en cómo antes de tomar la espada divina aun quieres seguir adelante bajo la tutela de Link. Pero creo que para ti será demasiado si lo llegas a pensarlo.

-Issei: Y de eso entreno. A veces entiendo que uno pueda oxidarse si no entrena adecuadamente.

-Symon: Sabias palabras de tu parte, Ise-kun. Debo ir a buscar unas cosas que me pidió Prunia-san para traer al laboratorio.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Symon-san. Después iré a visitarlos un momento en el laboratorio para ver algunas cosas…

Mientras que Issei ve como Symon se despedía con su mano para retomar camino, el castaño aún sigue entrenando con la espada de madera para que Fi siga viendo el entrenamiento del portador del arma que emana su espíritu y dice:

-Ise-sama. Procedo a informarle que en la zona cercana saliendo de la aleda pueden encontrarse diversos monstruos como los que pudo enfrentarse anoche.

-Issei: Era de suponerse, pero no creo que tengamos derrotar monstruos por ahora, Fi. Pero no quiere decir que tengamos que hacerlo en cuando podamos.

-Fi: Sí. Ise-sama, también debo informarle y recordarle que pronto debe desayunar.

-Issei: De acuerdo. Déjame terminar aquí y busco que puedo comer.

Al mismo tiempo que Issei continuaba en su entrenamiento, se hace un cambio de escena hacia el laboratorio de Hatelia podemos ver a Prunia quien seguía metida en varias investigaciones escritas mientras dice:

-Es que es imposible que la Tableta Sheikah que se le dio a Ise-kun pueda tener nuevos módulos, ¿será que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido anoche?

Haciendo memoria, Prunia recuerda como Issei llego al laboratorio con una espada que puede ver el espíritu que emana de ella siendo que acepto que el castaño la pueda poseer y colocando dicha arma en la piedra guía pudo actualizar la Tableta que actualmente posee el aprendiz de Link con diversos módulos que no pensaban que pudieran existir en ella, ya que iba ser la de respaldo de Link en caso que de alguna manera se perdiera o se dañara. Aún con eso en mente, la investigadora dentro del clan Sheikah sigue investigando lo pasado con algunas cosas escritas mientras que aparece Symon quien entre a la sala del laboratorio diciendo:

-Buenos días, Prunia-san.

-Prunia: Ah, Symon. Buenos días, desde que me levante he buscado algo referente a lo ocurrido anoche cuando Fi entro a la piedra guía y pudo activar los nuevos módulos en la Tableta de Issei no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo hasta que me dormí…

-Symon: Ya veo, pero no creo que debe presionarse de más. Y de paso que no ha desayunado aún…

Mientras que Symon le entrega el desayuno a Prunia para calmarla un poco para que su socio en el laboratorio termine de comer y dice:

-Hace poco vi a Ise-kun y estaba entrenando con una espada de madera.

-Prunia: A pesar de tener una buena espada como la que pudo tener anoche, aun no se siente preparado para entrenar con ella, por lo que entiendo.

-Symon: Igual yo, a pesar de todo en nuestro entendimiento, siempre debemos tener un momento y pensar que aunque tengamos lo suficiente para luchar o saber algo, siempre tenemos que entrenar para estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Prunia: Hasta que planteaba esta idea junto con Rotver, pensé que era una locura que Ganon pudiera volver en otro mundo. Pero ahora creo que ese miedo que tenemos tal vez pueda volverse realidad.

Al notar la ligera preocupación de Prunia, Symon va hacia ella y le coloca una mano sobre su cabeza mientras decía:

-Entiendo su preocupación, Prunia-san. Aunque no sabemos si realmente pueda ocurrir, debemos esperar a ver.

Mientras que un sonrojo en el rostro de Prunia mientras que su asistente mueve su mano en la cabeza para calmarla, ella rápidamente se aparta de Symon y exclama:

-¡Lo sé muy bien, Symon! ¡No tuviste que hacer eso ni que fuera una niña!

-Symon: Si técnicamente lo es ya que trato de hacer en una investigación que se volviera joven de nuevo.

-Prunia (molesta): ¡Lo sé muy bien! Ya que no quería tener arrugas en todo mi cuerpo y parecerme a Impa-neesama.

-Symon: Hablando de ella, dijo que volvería en la tarde para acá junto con Impa.

-Prunia: Tal parece que su nieta poco a poco va a dejar de ser solterona con el tiempo que se ha juntado con Issei.

-Symon: Aunque pensaba que le gustaba más Link…

-Prunia: Pero con todos los momentos que tuvo con Issei, quizás le ayude buscar a otra persona.

Entre risas por lo comentado por Prunia, junto con Symon siguen viendo entre los escritos de investigaciones pasadas lo que pasó anoche con Issei quien pudo tomar la espada divina.

* * *

Hablando del castaño, este se encuentra descansando luego de su entrenamiento con la espada de madera mientras jadeaba por todo el esfuerzo que dio al punto de agotarse y tirarse acostado en el pasto cercano a la casa de Link mientras que es visto por Fi quien dice:

-Ise-sama. Procedo a informarle que su calentamiento acaba de terminar.

-Issei: Lo sé, Fi. Justamente ahora es que acababa de terminar. Pero hacer esto hasta que llegue Link-sensei para el entrenamiento.

-Fi: Por cierto, Ise-sama. Debería ir luego de su práctica hacia el laboratorio de Hatelia. Debo informarle que hoy regresan Impa-sama y Apaya-san.

-Issei: Ya veo. Aunque también me hubiera gustado que Link-sensei y la princesa Zelda también puedan regresar hoy.

-Fi: Entiendo la preocupación que tiene, Ise-sama. Más debe recordar que la persona que dice ser su maestro en prácticas de espada también tiene una Tableta Sheikah como la que posee usted.

-Issei: Es cierto, pero dudo que pueda llegar de esa manera ya que se encuentra con la princesa y solo Link-sensei puede usar el módulo de tele transportación. Así que tienen que ir juntos, ya que él es el guardián de Zelda y la tiene que acompañar en cada momento.

-Fi: Veo que sabe algo de lo ocurrido, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Bueno, algo así…

Mientras que Issei iba a comer algo que estaba dentro de la alforja de la tableta para que diga en su mente:

 _¿Cómo es posible que los alimentos que están dentro de la tableta se mantengan deliciosos?_

Para culminar de alimentarse para tomar la espada divina y desvainarla de su funda para ver su reflejo en ella mientras dice:

-Aún me cuesta creer que en menos de unas horas pude obtener esta espada… (Pero en la mente de Issei dice: _Pero sentí que pasaron como unos minutos como si nada… ¿en verdad estoy en el juego? Porque me parece tan real._ )

Y luego de ver parte de su rostro reflejado en la espada, Issei comienza a hacer unos ataques con ella cortando varias veces el paso del viento para que luego alza la espada al cielo para que note que en el filo de dicha arma se emana una luz para hacer un corte horizontal hacia un muro cercano a la casa para que la misma luz que iluminaba la espada salga un ataque hacia dicha dirección sorprendiendo al castaño quien exclama:

-¡¿Pero qué fue eso?!

-Fi: Ise-sama. Procedo a informarle lo ocurrido. Ese es un ataque especial que la espada divina puede hacer cuando la apunta hacia el cielo.

-Issei: ¿Cuándo la apunto hacia el cielo? Solo quería imitar un poco cuando Link-sensei tomo la Espada Maestra y hace lo mismo que hacía.

-Fi: Y eso sucede cuando quien porta la Espada Divina hace la misma acción que hizo puede hace ese ataque especia, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Ahora que lo mencionas…

Repentinamente Issei recuerda cuando jugo la entrega que salió tanto para Nintendo Switch (quien la tiene el castaño) y el Wii U, que cuando Link quien es su maestro tenía toda su vida cargada teniendo la Espada Maestra puede hacer ese ataque para la sorpresa del castaño quien dice en su mente:

 _Entonces… la Espada Maestra que posee Link-sensei puede tener alguna relación anterior con la Espada Divina, ¿no?_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Issei guarda la espada en su funda para que se la coloque en su espalda y suelte un suspiro luego de la práctica con dicha arma para decir:

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que vaya al laboratorio de seguro Prunia-san tiene algo que me interese.

-Fi: Ise-sama, si gusta puedo preparar la manera de transportarlo a ese lugar con el método que se implanto ayer luego de que tomara la Espada Divina.

-Issei: No creo que sea necesario, Fi. Está algo cerca así que puedo tomar el camino a pie.

-Fi: Si usted lo dice, Ise-sama.

Mientras que el espíritu de Fi se vuelve a entrar a la espada, exactamente en la joya que está en el mango para agarrarla, Issei comienza su andar hacia el laboratorio mediante que en su andar pueda ver buena parte de los habitantes que hacen vida dentro de la aldea, diversas personas que desconocen al castaño pero seguía su andar hacia su destino para seguir viendo todo el lugar que en ningún momento lo ha dejado de llamar la atención para que luego diga en su mente:

 _No, debo ir al laboratorio. Habrá después un tour al lugar… aunque necesitaré un guía aquí ya que no conozco mucho la aldea…_

Y continuaba su camino hasta el lugar ya predicho que estaba en lo alto de un sendero de la aldea.

* * *

Volviendo con Link y Zelda, se encuentran en sus caballos dentro de la región de Eldin pero ya saliendo de la ciudad Goron habiendo terminado su expedición en dicho lugar para adentrarse en la Necluda Occidental y regresar hacia la aldea de Hatelia para reencontrarse con sus amigos luego de su expedición, en especial con Issei para el héroe Hiliano quien todavía estaba algo pensativo para que la princesa lo note y diga:

-Hey, Link. ¿Aún te preocupa si Ise-kun está listo para su entrenamiento que le aplicarás?

-Link: En parte, princesa. Pero no sé si me sienta capacitado de enseñarle algunas cosas a Issei.

-Zelda: Entiendo tu preocupación, Link. Sí el realmente quiere seguir tus pasos o que puedas darle raíz a su propio estilo de lucha.

-Link: Pero si quiere ser mi aprendiz de la manera que me lo haya pedido antes de irnos, de seguro quiere hacer algo importante.

-Zelda: Y que te haya pedido algo así debe serlo. Aunque quien sabe, a veces la admiración puede ser algo perseverante y ayuda a alguien sacar lo mejor o lo peor de una persona.

-Link: Pero… (Mientras que Link hacia una mirada al pasado para ver como Issei le pedía: _¡déjeme ser su aprendiz, se lo pido por favor, Link-san!_ ) Cuando me pidió que fuera mi aprendiz, noté que lo dijo con toda intención de que lo sería.

-Zelda: Pero tal parece que realmente quería que fueras su aprendiz. Quizás haya cosas que puedas mostrarle aquí que en usualmente puede ver en su mundo…

-Link: Bueno, eso puede ser verdad sobre lo que menciona, princesa.

Y entre risas, Zelda veía como Link que a pesar que estaba algo preocupado, le subió un tanto los ánimos para que sigan cabalgando por el camino con sus caballos pero antes tienen una mirada en su mente sobre lo mencionado entre Prunia y Rotver:

-Prunia: _Cabe la posibilidad de que Ganon pueda aparecer en otros mundos._

-Rotver: _Y no sabemos si realmente pueda existir esa posibilidad, pero no debemos alarmarnos si eso sucede…_

Habiendo culminado esa explicación dada por los investigadores de la tribu Sheikah, Link y Zelda muestran un tanto neutro a pesar de que el semblante dado haya sido muy serio por el problema que han pasado dentro de Hyrule que lo fue la calamidad Ganon, que a pesar que ya no existe más en el reino aún quedan las cicatrices dejadas por dicha bestia quien no hizo más que dejar heridas profundas tanto en las personas y en aquellos que perecieron en luchar para que la princesa diga:

-Hey, Link…

Mientras que Link pone su mirada hacia Zelda quien nerviosa continúa sus palabras:

-Si de repente llegara a pasar que Ganon llegará a volver… ¿volverías a proteger o rescatar a Hyrule?

(Inserten la siguiente música de fondo: Zelda Skyward Sword OST: Zelda's Lullaby)

Al escuchar eso, Link detiene el andar de su caballo para sorpresa de Zelda quien hace lo mismo, pero no se esperaba que su guardián le tome su mano haciendo sonrojar a la princesa quien escucha al portador de la Espada Maestra decir:

-Esta vez lo haremos juntos…

-Zelda (sorprendida): ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso…?

Aun incrédula y sonrojada por lo mencionado por Link quien este dice:

-Entiendo que quieres que defienda y rescate a Hyrule, princesa. Pero a veces estando yo solo no me he es suficiente para afrontar cada batalla que hay que lidiar y a veces estando con alguien pueda ser fácil.

-Zelda: Lo entiendo muy bien a esas palabras que mencionas, Link…

-Link: Princesa…

-Zelda: Dime mi nombre, Link. Y entiendo que estés así ya que fuiste tú quien me salvo y tuve que esperar 100 años para que pasara…

-Link: Pero aún así… tuve que aceptar los poderes de los campeones caídos para que juntos vencimos a Ganon… Zelda…

Al escuchar su nombre dicho por Link, Zelda aumenta su sonrojo en el rostro para que siga escuchando al héroe hyliano quien decía:

-Sé que cuando me nombraron hace tiempo por parte del rey que sería tu protector, estabas muy celosa ya que era el hijo de un reconocido espadachín dentro del reino y fuera elegido por la Espada Maestra. Recuerdo que me dijiste una vez sobre sí de repente no tendría la espada o tuviera algo especial, ¿qué sería? Sentiría que fuese un hyliano más. Pero con el tiempo estuvimos juntos previo al cataclismo, fui entendiéndote y ayudándote en todo lo que necesitabas…

Al escuchar eso, Zelda que en su rostro se muestra un sonrojo a tal punto que su rostro queda rojo como un tomate y algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos para sorprender a Link quien repentinamente ve a la princesa que llora y nervioso dice:

-¡Perdona, Zelda! ¡No era mi intención hacerte llorar!

-Zelda (quien se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro): No me hiciste llorar de esa manera, Link. Es que realmente me di cuenta lo mismo aquella vez cuando me defendiste de aquellos hombres del clan Yiga. Me di cuenta que me protegías con el valor que siempre tienes, e incluso…

Repentinamente Zelda se acerca hasta Link para darle un beso en una de sus mejillas dejando a su protector sonrojado para que escuche a la princesa decir:

-Llegaste a ser alguien infaltable en mi vida a pesar que tuvimos un inicio de relación áspero. Pero con las veces que me ayudaste con las cosas que pensaba que era inalcanzable cuando pensaba hacerlo sola.

-Link: Zelda… aun así. No deje de preocuparme por ti, ya que de alguna manera con el paso del tiempo fuimos entendiendo nuestras fortalezas y debilidades.

-Zelda: Es cierto, y hemos seguido adelante a pesar de nuestros rasgos. A pesar de ser el héroe de Hyrule…

-Link: Bueno, creo que no hay héroe en cualquier lugar que necesite ayuda de sus amigos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Zelda: Es cierto. Pero…

-Link: Bien lo dije, Zelda. Juntos protegeremos al Hyrule que poco a poco va creciendo de nuevo.

-Zelda: Bien…

Mientras que vuelven a tomar camino, Link todavía tiene el pensamiento que si no será en Hyrule que pueda aparecer Ganon para que diga:

-Y sí…

-Zelda: Y sí, ¿qué, Link?

-Link: Y sí cabe la posibilidad de que vaya al mundo de Issei para hacer estragos ahí será su responsabilidad. Pero… (Mueve su mirada hacia Zelda quien no esperaba que en el rostro de su guardián tuviera una sonrisa como la que está mostrando ahora) algo de ayuda no le haría nada malo…

-Zelda: Es cierto, entonces…

-Link: Se lo diré cuando regresemos a Hatelia.

(Aquí se culmina la canción de fondo)

Al escuchar esa noticia, Zelda sonríe ya que acepto Link que Issei fuera su aprendiz mientras siguen cabalgando con sus caballos de vuelta hacia la aldea de Hatelia para regresar y avisarle al castaño sobre la decisión del héroe Hyliano.

* * *

Hablando de Issei, este ya se encuentra cerca de la entrada del laboratorio de dicha aldea porque había prometido que visitaría ese lugar por lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando pudo obtener la espada divina y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, el castaño escucha lo que parece ser un alboroto dentro de lugar para que diga en su mente:

 _Tal parece que aún están algo alocados por lo ocurrido anoche…_

Mientras que Issei toma el pomo para abrir la puerta adentrándose al laboratorio ve como diversos cuadernos que estaban abiertos en la mesa y Symon llevaba uno nuevo ahí para que teniendo un texto encuadernado en cada mano Prunia para que el castaño nervioso vea lo que está pasando y con una gota de sudor en su frente dice:

-Sé que hay gente que se entusiasma por las investigaciones. Pero esto es demasiado…

Al decir esas palabras, Prunia ve que Issei acaba de entrar al laboratorio y para su sorpresa que estaba tan enfocada en las investigaciones que ni se dio cuenta cuando el castaño había llegado y nerviosamente exclama:

-¡Ah, Ise-kun! ¡Perdona por lo que estás viendo! Tanto que me había centrado en las investigaciones pasadas sobre lo ocurrido anoche con las actualizaciones que dio la tableta Sheikah cuando el espíritu de la espada entro en la piedra guía y puso nuevos módulos en ella.

-Issei: Entiendo el entusiasmo, pero no es para que pongan un montón de libros en la mesa y que Symon-san busque otros… (Pero en la mente del castaño dice: _Aunque algo nos parecemos Prunia-san y yo, aunque soy más de ver la teoría en vivo y no en papel…_ [De ahí Issei recuerda las veces que estuvo fisgoneando a las chicas como se cambiaban de ropa junto con sus amigos y al igual de pervertidos que el castaño, Matsuda y Motohama])

De vuelta con el panorama que se muestra dentro del laboratorio, Prunia cierra cada libro que pudo ponerle un ojo por lo ocurrido en mención previa para que arreglen un tanto el desorden en la sala para que Symon vea a Issei y dice:

-Ah, Ise-kun. Perdona por la escena que estás viendo ahora.

-Issei: Symon-san, no creo que haya necesidad de eso. Además que Prunia-san ha estado investigando por lo ocurrido ayer.

-Prunia: Es que no pensaba que en nuestra piedra guía pueda ayudar con la tableta, y en especial gracias a Fi.

-Issei: Aunque me dijo que sería esencial para que para que pueda volver a mi mundo. Pero tal parece que puedo ir y venir aquí… aunque no sé el método…

-Symon: Pero hay que verlo como puede ser si es verdad que puedas volver a tu mundo y a la vez puedas regresar a Hyrule.

-Prunia: Ya veo, pero aun lo que no trato de entender es como el espíritu de la espada pudo entrar a la piedra guía y pudo darle nuevos módulos en la Tableta Sheikah que tienes, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Es que Fi me pidió que pusiera la espada ahí y ella hizo el resto.

-Prunia: ¿Lo hizo ella?

-Issei: Sí.

Repentinamente el espíritu de Fi se presenta en la sala para que diga:

-Ise-sama. Le tengo información nueva que procedo a decirle. Hay posibilidades altas de que pueda volver a su mundo si esa máquina que está cerca pueda estar lista.

-Prunia: Pero quizás debemos esperar a que lleguen Rotver y Keline que vienen por unas cosas para arreglar la máquina.

-Issei: ¿En serio? Pero el viaje para ellos no le será algo pesado sí estuvieron ayer aquí.

-Symon: Entiendo tu preocupación, Ise-kun. Pero ellos dijeron que regresarían para ver si pueden ver cómo pueden devolverte a casa.

-Issei: Aunque… me preocupa el cómo pueda afectarle ese viaje.

-Prunia: Esa puede ser una cosa, pero hay algo que le gusta más que posiblemente se quede mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de Akkala en donde investiga todo lo relacionado con los guardianes.

* * *

Cambiando de escena al laboratorio mencionado por Prunia, vemos en la sala en que como Rotver está revisando unas cosas en una máquina que para la vista de Keline quien suelta un suspiro en señal de rendirse ya que ve a su esposo quien emocionado dice:

-No te preocupes, caramelito. ¡Ya tengo las cosas que me dio Link para que puedas estar en una mejor condición!

-Keline: Rotver, recuerda que tenemos que volver a Hatelia ya que prometimos ver cómo podemos arreglar la máquina que trajeron a Ise-kun.

-Rotver: Lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo dejar de lado como Link pudo derrotar a varios guardianes y me trajo los suministros suficientes para que mi cariñito pueda tener suficiente energía. Sí pudiera terminar lo que hago ahora ya que es esencial que lo tenga preparado para arreglar la máquina.

-Keline: Pero… ¿no hubiera sido mejor que lo haces en el laboratorio de Hatelia con Prunia?

-Rotver: Puede ser verdad, pero no tiene cosas para sacar su máximo desempeño. Aparte de caramelito, trataré de hacer dispositivos especiales para ella. Casi termino por lo menos en hacer unos detalles para irnos directo a Hatelia.

Mientras que Keline ve que a pesar de estar mucho tiempo con la máquina dentro del laboratorio que siempre trabaja su esposo Rotver, que como culmina algunos detalles en los dispositivos para guardarlos en una especie de bolsa y decir:

-Ya estamos listos aquí.

-Keline: Ya era hora. De seguro ya nos están preguntando si hemos salido de casa ahora.

-Rotver: No hay que apresurarse, Keline. Vamos de una vez antes de que anochezca y podemos detenernos en una de las posadas.

-Keline: Bien, ya preparo los caballos para partir.

Mientras que Keline sale del laboratorio dejando a Rotver solo para que abraza apasionadamente a la máquina que tiene en la sala para que diga:

-No te preocupes, caramelito. Cuando vuelva de Hatelia pasaremos un buen tiempo de calidad. Hasta ese entonces, cuídate. Te quiero mucho…

Mientras termina de abrazar a la máquina, Rotver toma un bolso especial para guardar los dispositivos creados para la maquina especial que hizo con Prunia y cerrar la puerta del laboratorio mientras que Keline esperaba a su esposo y dar camino hacia Hatelia.

* * *

Que haciendo un cambio de escena hacia dicha aldea, exactamente dentro del laboratorio de Hatelia, podemos ver a Prunia que acomodaba unos papeles y dice:

-Lo más probable es que Rotver estaba tanto tiempo separado de su máquina especial que se encuentra en su laboratorio haciendo sus atenciones especiales en ella.

Al escuchar eso, Issei suelta una risa nerviosa mientras que en su frente se notaba varias gotas de sudor y dice en su mente:

 _Es igual en el juego ya que Rotver estaba así cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con su máquina especial dentro del laboratorio, aunque eso molestaba mucho a Keline-san. No me esperaba que también fuera real…_

Mientras que Issei terminaba su pensamiento, escucha a Prunia decir:

-A veces este tipo de viajes a caballo pueden durar uno o dos días.

-Symon: Por lo que parece te quedarás unos días más aquí, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Bueno, no tengo algún problema ya que creo que a muchos no le importaran que estoy ausente en mi mundo.

-Prunia: No digas eso, Ise-kun. De seguro tienes a alguien que está esperando que regreses…

-Issei: Es cierto, pero dudo que me reciban como siempre. (Aunque en su mente dice: _Quizás a mis padres. Motohama y Matsuda solo les interesa que esté por ahí para que sea el escudo de las palizas que mayormente nos dan el club de Kendo. Aparte de ellos, creo a nadie más le interesa que no estoy…_ )

Mientras que el castaño pone su mirada en una máquina que esta un tanto alejada de la sala del laboratorio escucha a Prunia decir:

-Tendrás que seguir esperando un tanto, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Por lo que noto, ese será el plan a seguir…

-Symon: No te preocupes, Ise-kun. Entiendo que en un momento necesitas volver a tu mundo, pero por ahora tendrás que quedarte aquí.

-Issei: Lo sé, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo…

-Prunia: No te pongas triste, Ise. Ah…

Y justo cuando iba a hablar ven que la puerta se abre para que noten que Apaya se adentra en el laboratorio diciendo:

-Hola a todos…

-Prunia y Symon: ¡Hola, Apaya!

-Issei: Apaya-chan… hola.

-Apaya (sonrojada): Hola… Ise-kun…

-Issei: Un momento, si estás aquí, ¿en dónde se encuentra Impa-san?

-Apaya: Sucede que mi abuela se quedó en Kakariko ya que Link y la princesa Zelda van para allá a visitarla.

-Prunia: Es cierto, a pesar de ser la líder de la tribu Sheikah a veces necesita ayuda.

-Issei: ¿Eh? Si cuando llegue aquí estuvo presente, ¿no?

-Apaya: Es que estaba con ella cuando llegamos a Hatelia, pero en esa vez fuimos juntas ya que Link estaba cerca para buscarnos ahí.

-Issei: Ya veo… pero Prunia-san dijo que ella vendría ahora en la tarde.

-Apaya: Bueno… sucede que esta algo pendiente de la aldea de Kakariko ya que hay varios del clan Yiga que trataban de entrar, si no fuera que varios del clan Sheikah se quedaron vigilando mientras que mi abuela y yo no estábamos.

-Issei: Por lo menos no hay nada que ustedes se tengan que preocupar por los momentos cuando salen de la aldea.

Mientras que Symon y Prunia ven la conversación entre Apaya e Issei viendo que hay buena química entre ellos, la investigadora de la tribu Sheikah muestra una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro para que aplaude y llame la atención de los presentes en la sala diciendo:

-Bueno, dejemos que Apaya-chan enseñe un tanto los alrededores de la aldea a Ise-kun mientras seguimos viendo para mejorar un tanto la maquina hasta que Rotver y Keline lleguen.

-Symon: Si lo dice, Prunia-san, ya que…

-Prunia: Tratabas de arruinar el ambiente con Ise y Apaya…

Al escuchar eso, los dos nombrados por la investigadora se sonrojan tanto que casi parecen sus rostros como tomates para que nerviosamente Apaya diga:

-¡Prunia-sama! No creo que haya necesidad de…

Pero para la sorpresa de la chica, que al igual que Issei, ellos son empujados hasta esta afuera del laboratorio por parte de Prunia quien dice:

-Insisto, además que Ise-kun dijo que le gustaría ver la aleda ya que no sabe mucho del lugar y puede ser una buena forma de distraerlo luego de entrenar y visitar el laboratorio, ¡diviértanse!

Al cerrar la puerta del laboratorio, dejando afuera de dicho lugar a Issei y Apaya, Prunia vuelve a la sala haciendo unos saltitos de felicidad siendo notado por Symon quien dice:

-Prunia-san, ¿no crees que será algo difícil que ellos dos salgan así de la forma que lo hiciste?

-Prunia: No seas pesado, Symon. Si podemos hacer que ellos dos poco a poco corten esa distancia, ¡podemos ver nacer una nueva pareja!

De vuelta con Issei y Apaya, se encuentran caminando por el sendero que va hacia la aldea Hatelia desde el laboratorio y viceversa para hacer un tour en ella notando que la chica Sheikah estaba algo nerviosa para que el castaño la note y diga:

-Hey, Apaya-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Apaya (sonrojada y nerviosa): Ah, no es nada, Ise-kun. Por cierto, escuche de Prunia-sama que pensabas hacer un tour a la aldea.

-Issei: A decir verdad tenía ganas de visitar todo el lugar ya que no conozco mucho como es y aparte que Link-sensei no ha regresado. Así que aún tengo que cuidar su casa.

-Apaya: Es cierto, ¿no te resulta algo aburrido hacer esta rutina, Ise-kun?

-Issei: No creo, además necesitaba algo de romperla ya que me intrigaba ver la aldea desde que llegue aquí.

Mientras que justo antes de llegar, Apaya se detiene momentáneamente para curiosidad de Issei quien se frena algunos pasos delante de ella y dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Apaya-chan?

-Apaya: Si… si cabe la posibilidad de que vuelvas a tu mundo, ¿nos visitarías?

Al escuchar esa duda de Apaya, Issei se sorprende, pero de una mirada al pasado el castaño recuerda algo sumamente vital por parte de Fi:

- _Es muy alto el porcentaje que de que Ise-sama pueda volver a su mundo. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que desde ahí puede volver a Hyrule._

Y con una sonrisa ya que todavía está en mente sobre el volver a Hyrule, Issei ve a Apaya quien escucha al castaño decir:

-Claro que los visitare en cuando pueda. Aparte de entrenar con Link-sensei, también quisiera ver todo Hyrule por mis medios y ver todos los lugares que existen dentro de todo esta basto y extenso lugar.

Al escuchar lo mencionado por Issei, Apaya muestra una gran sonrisa en su rostro por lo que lo abraza repentinamente y al notar que literal su rosto estaba casi pegado al del castaño, la chica Sheikah se pone tan roja como un tomate y termina el abrazo con el chico quien ve como se aleja un tanto para que diga:

-¡Perdona, Ise-kun! ¡Es que me emocione pensando que volverías desde tu mundo hasta Hyrule!

-Issei: Lo sé muy bien, Apaya-chan. Pero no me esperaba que te pusieras muy feliz de que pueda tener la forma de visitar Hyrule cuantas veces que yo quiera.

-Apaya: Es cierto…

Mientras que Issei ve que Apaya camina hasta casi adentrarse a la aldea y pone su mirada hacia el castaño quien escucha como la chica de la tribu Sheikah culmina sus palabras:

-Así que disfrutemos este momento, de seguro tendrás otros en tu mundo. Pero no tendrás algo así en Hyrule.

Cuando culmina sus palabras, Apaya muestra una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Issei quien dice:

-Bien, aún tenemos algo para regresar al laboratorio, eso si Prunia-san nos deja entrar.

Mientras que Prunia asiente con lo mencionado por Issei, el castaño camina hasta donde se encuentra la chica Sheikah para empezar su tour dentro de la aldea de Hatelia.

* * *

Haciendo un cambio de escena, hacia la aldea de Kakariko quienes se encuentran Link y Zelda dentro de la casa donde vive Impa, la líder y sabia de la tribu Sheikah quien escucho del joven quien porta la espada que puede doblegar la oscuridad sobre la decisión de que Issei fuera su aprendiz haciendo que Impa diga:

-Ya veo ¿así que decidiste que el fuera tu aprendiz?

-Link: Sí. Ya que también he estado pensando que si de repente Ganon pueda llegar al mundo donde proviene Issei. Ya que lo explicaron en su momento Prunia y Rotver, que haya la posibilidad de que pueda hacer estragos en otros mundos.

-Impa: Esa puede una gran verdad por lo que acabas de mencionar, Link.

-Zelda: Si bien puede ser una locura, es una gran posibilidad de que llegue a pasar lo que decimos antes de venir hasta aquí, Impa-sama.

-Impa: Ya veo… pero debes saber que el camino que le preparas a ese chico no le será nada fácil.

-Link: Lo sé muy bien. Por eso le prepararé un entrenamiento especial cuando al día siguiente que regrese a Hatelia.

-Zelda: Pensaba que lo iniciarías hoy.

-Link: Puede ser, pero estaría muy agotado del viaje.

-Impa: Ahora que lo mencionan, hace poco mande a Apaya para que fuera a Hatelia para ver cómo se encuentra Ise.

-Link: Aunque me sorprende que ella le cae bien a Issei a pesar de que como fue su encuentro.

-Zelda: Y tal parece que podía hacer una buena pareja con Ise-kun.

-Impa: Aunque hay que ver si de repente tenga que volver a su mundo…

Con esa duda sobre si Issei tiene que volver a su mundo, Zelda dice:

-No creo que se precipite mucho en querer volver a su mundo. Aparte que quiere ser el aprendiz de Link.

-Link: Es cierto. Aunque no se sabe cuál rumbo puede tomar a partir de que lo entrene.

-Impa: Me encantaría ver eso si no es mucha molestia. Aunque tenga que quedarme aquí ya que aún hay seguidores del clan Yiga.

Mientras que Impa ve que Link y Zelda se despiden para tomar rumbo hacia la aldea de Hatelia, la líder de la tribu Sheikah se vuelve a sentar para que medite un poco y diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que Link fuera a aceptar la petición del chico de que fuera su aprendiz, y no me esperaba que fuera a pensar la situación un tanto antes para Issei. Solo queda ver lo que puede mostrarnos en el camino._

De vuelta con Link y Zelda, mientras estaban recogiendo sus caballos donde estaba la entrada de la aldea, la princesa pone su mirada hacia su protector diciendo:

-Solo queda ir y decirle la noticia, Link.

-Link: Es cierto. Pero no me esperaba que Apaya fuera a Hatelia para verse con Issei. Tal parece que le agrado.

-Zelda: Aunque es muy nerviosa, espero que no le sea algo tan pesado para él… (Mientras que muestra que tiene una camisa parecida a la que tiene Link que le fuera entregada por Impa)

-Link: No me esperaba que Impa tuviera una camisa parecida a la mía.

-Zelda: Hace tiempo pensaba que sí algo sucediera, necesitarías alguien que pueda ser tu remplazo, pero quizás sea algo pronto que tengamos un nuevo campeón. Debemos ver como es el desempeño de Issei.

Mientras que Link asienta con la cabeza sobre lo mencionado por Zelda, ellos toman sus caballos vuelven a cabalgar en el camino hacia volver hacia la aldea de Hatelia.

* * *

Haciendo un cambio de escena a dicha aldea, vemos a Apaya que le muestra los diversos lugares conocidos a Issei quien conoce a los diversos habitantes del lugar que hacen vida para culminar el recorrido en la zona aledaña para salir hacia nuevos lugares de Hyrule para escuchar al castaño decir:

-Vaya, no me esperaba que Hatelia pueda ser un lugar bastante interesante luego de conocer todo el lugar y parte de la gente.

-Apaya: Es que también pudieron seguir adelante a pesar de lo ocurrido con la Calamidad Ganon.

-Issei: Ya veo… (Aunque en la mente del castaño dice: _Es cierto que a pesar que la Calamidad arrasó todo a su paso por Hyrule. Hay ciertos lugares que no fueron afectados en todo el reino._ )

Mientras que estaban viendo el paisaje hacia el sendero, Apaya dice:

-Ise-kun, ¿en qué piensas?

-Issei: En mi mundo, anteriormente pensaba que Hyrule era algo basto con todo lo que presenta, las aventuras, los calabozos, las hazañas heroicas. Pero cuando vi que es diferente pero parecido a donde vivo me sorprende.

-Apaya: Entonces, ¿eres un héroe?

-Issei: Me encantaría decir que sí. Pero sería una mentira, soy solo un estudiante de preparatoria que me gusta diversas cosas. Pero no pensé que lo que había pedido antes de dormir y ver un tanto su mundo.

-Apaya: No me esperaba que fueras algo así, un estudiante.

-Issei: Lo sé, aunque mayormente soy algo ahí que no tengo un nombre conocido de buena forma que digamos… y no quiero decirlo por respeto y por ser sano de mente hay que revelar algunas cosas…

-Apaya: ¿Y me la puedes decir? Prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto.

-Issei: ¿Ni a tu abuela?

-Apaya (nerviosa): No sé si pueda prometer eso, pero… ¿podrías contármelo?

Mientras que al notar el nerviosismo y la determinación de saber de lo que oculta Issei, el castaño se encontraba en un dilema ya que no quiere que pueda estar a un estado tan alocado por lo que toma un respiro y dice:

-Apaya, antes de cualquier cosa quiero que me prometas algo primero. Pase lo que pase te lo tomarás todo con calma.

Al ver como Apaya asentía con la cabeza en respuesta al aviso de Issei este con una sonrisa se prepara a contar algo que en su mundo puede ser algo normal pero aquí en Hyrule no lo es.

* * *

Mientras que Issei habla con Apaya, volvemos al laboratorio de Hatelia en donde podemos ver a Symon que esta con Prunia quien sigue arreglando un tanto la máquina que trajeron al castaño hacia Hyrule y vemos a la investigadora de la tribu Sheikah quien con sus gafas de seguridad seguía haciendo su trabajo para que su asistente diga:

-Al menos Apaya llego en el momento justo ya que si Ise-kun estuviera aquí, no podíamos trabajar con libertad plena.

-Prunia: Además que iba a ser algo aburrido y fastidioso para él si no tiene algo que hacer, aparte de entrenar hasta que llegue Link.

-Symon: Aunque me sorprende que se lleve bastante bien con Apaya-chan. ¿Quién pensaba que ella hubiera sido la que pueda hablar con tranquilidad?

-Prunia: Aunque su encuentro fue algo típico de ella en decirle nerviosamente sobre que se encontró con la princesa. Pero hay algo que me molesta, mejor dicho, me llena de celos.

-Symon: ¿Y qué sería que tienes celos de ella? Apaya es una buena chica y no creo que haya hecho algo malo…

-Prunia: Es cierto, ¡pero lo que me molesta es que ella y la princesa saben primero las cosas del mundo de Issei!

-Symon: ¡¿Solo por eso está celosa, Prunia-san?!

-Prunia: ¡Es que es importante saber dónde proviene Issei y si de repente podamos visitarlo!

-Symon: Quizás haya más oportunidades de preguntarle sobre ello. Por ahora hasta que llegue Rotver-san y su esposa seguiremos por nuestra cuenta.

-Prunia (quien suspira derrotada): No queda de otra. Pero luego veré si Issei me dice todo acerca de su mundo.

* * *

Mientras que Prunia y Symon seguían con los arreglos, volvemos con Issei quien le contó todo a Apaya de que es un personaje de un videojuego pero reconocido a clase mundial para que la chica albina se quede sorprendida con eso, aparte que escucho del castaño que es un tanto pervertido por estar fisgoneando a las chicas en su academia en su mundo no le causó un gran shock a ella por lo el chico nerviosamente dice:

-No sé si quieres molestarte conmigo por las cosas que tuve que mantener calladas pero si…

Apaya levanta su mano en señal que Issei se detenga para que camine un poco y dice:

-Es que me cuesta creerlo, Ise-kun…

-Issei: Sí es que quieres algo de espacio para entender lo que dije, lo entiendo. Por eso…

-Apaya: No es eso, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Entonces…

-Apaya: A pesar de que en tu mundo fisgoneas a las chicas, nunca has hecho algo que considere a que seas un pervertido.

-Issei: Bueno, podré serlo más prefiero no cruzar esa línea delgada entre ser un pervertido que fisgonea a las chicas y un degenerado que hace varias cosas de ese tipo.

-Apaya: Aunque sea como lo dices, que soy un personaje de un juego muy reconocido que en su mundo tiene fama que no hay nadie en el planeta que haya jugado o sabe de ello. Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Issei: Y es que me lo tuve que guardar ya que no quiero que se vuelvan locos por lo que mencione, pero al menos te lo tomaste con demasiada calma.

-Apaya: Es que de alguna manera estabas siendo Link quien le pediste que fueras su aprendiz. Pero de alguna manera sabes lo que paso y la historia que tratamos de olvidar…

-Issei: Lo sé… (Mientras abraza a Apaya quien se sonroja por la acción del castaño) perdona por no lo haberlo dicho ya que no quería que los demás se alteraran de locura, lo hice por su bien.

Mientras que Issei seguía abrazando a Apaya, la chica siente un gran sonrojo por lo que menciono el castaño tanto así que se pone un tanto nerviosa pero siente tranquilidad por realmente saber cómo ese chico pudo ganar su confianza y decirle la verdad para que aumente el calor del abrazo para sorpresa del joven que acompaño a la chica de la tribu Sheikah quien dice:

-Tuviste tus razones en ocultar eso, Ise-kun. Aunque me sorprendió que tuvieras otra faceta que la tienes en tu mundo más no la has mostrado en Hyrule.

-Issei: Además que este Hyrule para mí es muy real como estar en mi mundo.

Mientras que culminan de abrazarse, Issei siente que su mano derecha es tomada por las manos de Apaya quien dice:

-Es cierto que hay cosas que debiste guardar porque querías algo distinto, aun con eso, me agradas que seas alguien diferente y que trates de cambiar un poco.

-Issei: Tal vez sea cierto. A pesar que soy conocido de una forma que no quería que supieras, Apaya.

-Apaya (quien se ríe un poco): Lo sé. Pero aún me demostraste que eres un gran chico sin ser algo pervertido.

Al escuchar las palabras, Issei le salen lágrimas en sus ojos para que diga:

-¡Eres la primera chica que me dice eso!

-Apaya (nerviosa): ¡No era algo que dije para que llores, Ise-kun!

-Issei: Es que es algo que no me dicen a menudo, en especial una chica linda como tú, Apaya…

Apaya al escuchar eso se sonroja por lo comentado por Issei quien escucha a la chica en un estado nervioso decir:

-Bueno, aunque me dicen que soy algo nerviosa y que debería ser más abierta para relacionarme con los demás.

-Issei: Solo sé tú misma y comparte alguna cosa que les gusta.

Mientras que Apaya pone su mirada hacia Issei y sonríe haciendo sonrojar al castaño para que escuche a la chica decir:

-Creo que realmente eres alguien que tal vez sería divertido el solo pasar contigo en este momento.

-Issei: Aunque me encantaría si estuvieras en mi mundo que fueras a mi mundo que fueras mi novia.

-Apaya: Pero es imposible que pueda ir sabiendo que aún no saben cómo puedan hacerlo…

-Issei: Más no probable, así que nunca sabe.

Repentinamente un grito alarma a los dos para dirigirse hasta una zona cercana para adentrarse en el camino e irse por diversos lugares de Hyrule mientras que se ve a dos personas que eran un par de jóvenes, hombre y mujer quienes estaban siendo rodeados por un grupo que es una especie de humanos pero su rostro se asemeja a la de un cerdo (o puerco, como lo digan en su país, aunque a veces sabemos que puede ser interpretado en cosas molestas) para que Issei las reconociera de inmediato diciendo:

-Esos son unos Bokoblins, y son de carne y hueso…

-Apaya (sorprendida): ¡¿Y vas a atacarlos?!

(Insertar música de fondo: Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST – Battle 1 [Field])

-Issei (quien desvaina la espada divina en su mano derecha y en la izquierda toma un escudo): Hay personas que están siendo asustadas y lastimadas por ellos. ¡No me dejaré de estar de brazos cruzados al ver esto!

Mientras que Apaya ve como Issei va hacia ellos mientras que suelta un grito de batalla alarmando a los Bokoblins quienes ven que el castaño se acerca para que sea su nueva víctima y uno de ellos con un garrote va a atacarlo pero no esperaban que el chico se defendiera del ataque con el escudo para luego hacer una serie de cortes con la espada que de alguna manera se ilumino toda para derrotar a uno para que otro fuera donde estaba a quien derroto a su amigo y con un corte al viento se ve un rayo de luz que impacto de lleno ante él haciendo sorprender a Apaya quien dice:

-No me esperaba que Issei fuera a hacer algo así ante esos Bokoblins. (De ahí, Apaya con unas palmadas en su rostro deja de estar asombrada) No es momento de admirar eso, debo ayudar a esas personas mientras que no hay Bokoblins cerca para que estén en un lugar seguro.

Mientras que Apaya va hasta las dos personas, quienes son un hombre joven y una chica joven, volvemos con Issei quien sigue lidiando con unos Bokoblins de color rojo siendo dos que el castaño se encuentra batallando y ve que uno que con un garrote debilita el escudo de Issei quien hace fuerza para mantenerse en guardia mientras que el otro va a atacarlo haciendo que el castaño de una patada aleje al que encaraba y rápidamente con la Espada divina de un tajo para que el otro suelte un rugido de furia para atacar al joven quien con el garrote va a atacarlo pero el escudo que tiene el chico se defiende y desvía el ataque del arma del monstruo para que con tres cortes seguidos con su espada lo derrote por completo para el asombro de Apaya quien en su mente dice:

 _Con poco tiempo ya pudo derrotar a cuatro Bokoblins. Pensaba que era algo alocado que pidiera que fuera el aprendiz de Link…_

Mientras que Apaya seguía en sus pensamientos, Issei ve como ella estaba con las dos personas y dice en su mente:

 _Por lo menos no hay nada en que se pueda lamentar, a veces los Bokoblins pueden ser algo molestos solo por asustar y decir que este es su lugar._

Pero repentinamente Apaya nota que otro Bokoblin se aparece y va detrás de Issei quien escucha a la chica exclamar:

-¡Ise-kun, detrás de ti!

Al escuchar el grito de Apaya, Issei se pone al ver a diversos lugares pero repentinamente ve un garrote más peligroso que los anteriores y se defiende de ese ataque con el escudo de madera que posee pero nota que está a punto de volverse inservible mientras que ve a un Bokoblin pero ve que es un color distinto a los que se enfrentó previamente, resultando este de un color azul para la sorpresa de la chica de la tribu Sheikah quien dice:

-¡Ten cuidado, Ise-kun! ¡Ese es más peligroso que los que enfrentaste para salvar a estas personas!

-Issei: Creo que debo tener más cuidado que antes…

Mientras que el Bokoblin azul ruge para atacar de nueva cuenta a Issei, este esquiva el ataque y hace un corte rápido para debilitarlo, pero de nueva cuenta el monstruo comienza a atacar con su arma moviéndola varias veces en el aire como si fuera un circulo que dibuja rasgándolo varias veces para que destrozara el escudo del castaño para que vea que lo vuelva a atacar con una espada mientras bloquea el ataque con la que tiene en su mano derecha pero en su mano izquierda nota que hay una serie de luces que la envuelven para que diga en su mente:

 _Estas luces de mi mano izquierda, ¿son reales?_

Al escuchar rugir de nueva cuenta al Bokoblin que encara, Issei ve que vuelve su contrincante a atacarlo con la espada que posee y bloquea su ataque con la suya para desviar el ataque del arma de su contrincante quien ve como el castaño aprieta su puño izquierdo y exclama:

-¡Hay que intentar lo que ahora puede pasar!

Para la sorpresa de Apaya que ve que Issei va a golpear al Bokoblin con su puño izquierdo que repentinamente se emana una luz que se materializa en una especie de arma especial que conectando un fuerte golpe hace retroceder al Bokoblin que estaba algo aturdido mientras que el castaño quien ahora muestra en su brazo izquierdo una especie de guantelete rojo con detalles dorados y una gran joya verde que se encuentra detrás de la palma de dicha mano mientras hace un puño dice:

-¡Solo tengo esta oportunidad!

Repentinamente la joya del guantelete de Issei brilla con fuerza y se escucha una voz que sale del mismo exclamando:

- **Boost!**

Era el momento para el ataque decisivo, mientras que el Bokoblin vuelve a atacar con la espada, Issei hace chocarla con la Espada Divina que la desvía hacia un lado para con el guantelete darle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago para hacer dos cortes consecutivos a su contrincante para finalmente soltar un rugido de guerra y con un ataque giratorio con la espada pudo derrotar al Bokoblin azul dejando a un jadeante castaño quien dice:

-Eso sí que fue un hueso duro de roer…

(Aquí termina la canción de fondo)

Mientras que los dos jóvenes junto con Apaya van rápidamente hasta donde se encuentra Issei quien estaba aún jadeando por la lucha que dio hace unos instantes para ver que la chica va hasta el castaño quien dice:

-¿Se encuentran bien?

-Chica: ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Los derrotaste a todos!

-Chico: Nee-san, déjalo tranquilo. Se nota que está muy cansando luego de la lucha que dio ante esos monstruos.

Mientras que los hermanos continuaban su discusión, Apaya se acerca hasta donde esta Issei y dice:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ise-kun?

-Issei (quien recuperaba algo de aliento): Si… solo es que di de más cuando luche con esos Bokoblins.

Repentinamente Apaya ve el brazo izquierdo de Issei y exclama:

-¡Ise-kun, ¿qué le pasó a tu brazo?!

-Issei: ¿A mi brazo? No es que me haya lastimado o algo así…

Pero corta sus palabras al ver que el guantelete que aún se mantiene activado para que Issei diga:

-¿En qué momento…?

De ahí recuerda en el calor de la batalla en que pudo conectarle un golpe en el rostro de ese Bokoblin y luego le diera en la boca del estómago con su puño izquierdo para que recordara al final cuando vio diversas luces en ese brazo para que al final saliera el guantelete para que diga en su mente:

 _Debió pasar cuando batallaba ante ese Bokoblin, sí que fue de locos esa lucha. No sé cómo a veces Link-sensei pueda lidiar con ellos. A pesar que es del juego esos tipos sí que eran reales…_

Mientras que poco a poco se levanta, Apaya todavía ve el guantelete de Issei y dice:

-¿Desde cuándo puedes tener ese guantelete, Ise-kun?

-Issei: No lo sé, Apaya-chan. Pero parece que vino desde unas luces que estaban desde mi brazo izquierdo ya que algo me decía que golpeara a ese Bokoblin y de ahí salió este guantelete…

-Apaya: Aún estás algo agotado, déjame ayudarte, Ise-kun.

Mientras poco a poco Issei, con ayuda de Apaya se levanta algo cansado, el guantelete desapareció del brazo izquierdo del castaño volviendo así a la normalidad para su sorpresa para ver que los dos jóvenes se acercan hasta donde se encuentran para que la chica de ese dúo de hermanos diga:

-¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!

-Issei: No es nada, solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez que vayan a estar en estos caminos.

-Chico: Es que mi hermana quiere buscar algo que se encuentra en las afueras de la aldea.

-Chica: Y es que queremos tratar de encontrarla.

-Apaya: ¿Podemos ayudarlos a encontrarla?

-Chica: ¡Claro! Si no es mucha molestia.

-Chico: Es algo que escuchamos hace tiempo, una trufa centenaria.

-Issei: ¿Trufa centenaria? Denme un momento…

Mientras saca la Tableta Sheikah, Issei revisa el inventario para ver que tenía no una, sino 16 trufas centenarias, así que pudo sacar una de ellas para mostrarla diciendo:

-¿Esto es lo que buscan?

Y al ver cómo reaccionan, los dos jóvenes se alegran a tal punto que la chica salta emocionada para exclamar:

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Chico: Ahora con esto, podemos traerla para que mamá haga un platillo con esto.

-Issei: Solo tengan más cuidado la próxima vez…

-Chica: Ah, de nueva cuenta gracias…

Repentinamente el chico estaba revisando algo en su bolso para entregárselo a Issei quien dice:

-Oye, ¿qué haces?

-Chico: No es mucho que te puedo ofrecer como agradecimiento y cambio por la trufa, tengas esto.

Issei al tomarlo era un líquido verde dentro de un envase de una botella para que escuche al chico decir:

-Si te sientes agotado como ahora, tomate este elixir vigorizante para que recuperes las energías que perdiste en la batalla.

-Issei: Muchas gracias…

Mientras que lo guarda en la extensa alforja de la tableta, nota que ahora con el elixir entregado por el joven quien con su hermana se devuelven a la aldea, nota que ahora posee 20 elixires vigorizantes, y de esta manera iguala con la cantidad que posee con los de para resguardarse de temperaturas altas o bajas extremas, para escalar más rápido, tener más velocidad, más ataque, más defensa, en fin, varias. Mientras que Apaya ve a Issei quien dice:

-Me sigo sorprendiendo que tenga tantas cosas dentro de la tableta que no sé cómo les agradeceré a Prunia-san y Symon-san.

-Apaya: Bueno, pero ya pasamos mucho tiempo afuera, creo que deberíamos volver…

Y justo cuando iban de regreso hacia el laboratorio de Hatelia, Fi se aparece desde la Espada Divina en su forma de espíritu asustando a Apaya quien se agacha y tapa sus ojos exclamando:

-¡Es un fantasma!

-Issei: No, Apaya-chan. Es el espíritu de la espada que tengo, no te asustes…

Al notar que Apaya puede ver a Fi en su forma de espíritu, lentamente se levanta y de una manera nerviosa dice:

-Disculpa… ¿tú eres…?

-Fi: Saludos, Apaya. Como bien lo mencionó Ise-sama, soy el espíritu que resguarda dentro de la Espada Divina, mi nombre es Fi.

-Apaya: ¿Fi?

-Issei: Mediante que Link-sensei se recuperaba luego de estar muy mal herido de defender a la princesa Zelda. La espada por parte de la diosa Hylia hace 100 años para vencer a la calamidad Ganon.

-Apaya: ¿Hace 100 años?

-Fi: Ise-sama. Procedo a decirle una información importante para su interés. En esta batalla pudo ver como ese guantelete que lo tenía en su brazo izquierdo provino de su propio poder…

-Issei: ¿De mi propio poder?

-Apaya: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Fi: Con la batalla ante ese Bokoblin azul, Ise-sama noto que una serie de luces que estaban rodeando su brazo izquierdo. De la misma manera que no pudo notarlo ayer cuando regresaba desde el laboratorio de la aldea hasta la casa de su maestro Link.

-Issei: Pero dudo que sea algo que tenga dentro de la tableta.

-Fi: En eso puedo afirmar que provino de su poder, Ise-sama. Pero con lo que acabo de registrar me temo que no es algo que se encuentra dentro de Hyrule.

-Apaya: ¿Es eso posible?

-Fi: Tal vez en lo que pude analizar que proviene del mundo de Ise-sama.

-Issei: Ahora tengo más dudas que respuestas, pero no dejemos que nos vuelva locos y volvamos al laboratorio. Ya de seguro Prunia-san y Symon-san deben estar algo preocupados.

Mientras que Apaya asienta con la cabeza con la indicación de Issei quien este ve como Fi vuelve a la espada para tomar camino hacia su nuevo destino, el laboratorio de Hatelia.

* * *

Que haciendo un cambio de escena a la sala de dicho lugar, vemos a Symon quien se quitaba el sudor de la frente mientras que Prunia arreglaba un tanto más la máquina que se ha ido modificando para que expulse un suspiro agotada por el trabajo dado y diga:

-Sí que duramos lo suficiente para que esta máquina pueda estar en buen funcionamiento.

-Symon: Pero solo falta que Keline y Rotver lleguen para terminar unos detalles y finalmente pueda funcionar.

-Prunia: Eso es lo que realmente no sabemos, si llegarán pronto a Hatelia, puede ser un día y medio de viaje si vas a caballo.

-Symon: Sin embargo se sentirán algo molestos ya que no estuvieron en el momento que empezamos como pudimos a arreglar esta máquina…

-Prunia: Diría que estamos haciéndoles un favor ya que de seguro vendrán agotados por el viaje y necesitan las energías suficientes para hacer su parte.

Y con una sonrisa, Symon y Prunia continúan con los arreglos pero escuchan que la puerta del laboratorio es abierta y notan que Apaya e Issei se adentran al lugar mientras que el castaño dice:

-Perdonen las molestias.

-Prunia: Oh~… veo que ya regresaron, ¿cómo les fue?

-Apaya: Le enseñe los diversos lugares que Ise-kun ahora sabe dentro de la aldea.

-Issei: Aunque hubo problemas en las afueras con Bokoblins.

-Prunia: No te preocupes, eso sucede siempre.

-Apaya: Pero, Ise-kun los derrotó a pesar de la dificultad.

-Symon: Aunque derrotó a tres Bokoblins esqueléticos previo a tomar la Espada Divina.

-Apaya: Esta vez derrotó a cuatro Bokoblins rojos y uno azul.

Al escuchar eso, Symon y Prunia detienen por un momento los trabajos de arreglar la máquina que trajo a Issei a Hyrule para que el castaño vea que ambos investigadores vayan hasta él exclamando:

-¡¿Venciste solo a cinco Bokoblins?!

-Issei: Bueno, es algo que a veces hace Link-sensei, ¿no?

-Symon: Eso puede ser cierto…

-Prunia: ¡Pero el que hayas vencido a cinco Bokoblins tu solo con tu poco conocimiento de lucha es algo de admirarse, Ise-kun!

-Issei (ruborizado y poniendo su mano por la nuca): Quizás puede ser suerte de principiantes que lo haya hecho…

-Apaya: Aunque dudo de la manera que luchaste hayas sido un principiante en ese momento, Ise-kun…

Mientras que siguen tan metidos en la conversación, repentinamente se abre la puerta del laboratorio para ver que Link y Zelda se adentran a la sala ya regresando de su viaje mediante que la princesa dice:

-Hola a todos, ya hemos vuelto.

-Prunia: ¡Link! ¡Princesa Zelda! ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!

-Link: Veo que pasaron muchas cosas mediante que estábamos en la región Goron.

-Symon: Ya veo…

-Zelda: Y tal parece que estuvieron trabajando un poco en la máquina.

-Issei: Mientras hacían los arreglos, aproveche con Apaya quien me acompaño a ver los lugares que se encuentran dentro de la aldea.

-Apaya: De seguro fueron a Kakariko para visitar a mi abuela.

-Zelda: Sí. Ya Impa-sama nos había avisado que estabas aquí.

Repentinamente Link ve a Issei quien nota como el portador de la Espada Maestra se pone firme como si fuera un soldado militar para que diga el rubio:

-Oye, Ise. No es necesario que te pongas nervioso de esa manera…

-Issei: Es que parece que quiere decirme algo muy importante…

-Link: Relájate un poco, Ise.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Link-san…

Mientras se relaja un poco, Issei pensaba que no iba a aceptar su petición que le dijera a Link antes de partir hacia la región Goron para que luego escuche a la princesa Zelda decir:

-Ise-kun, ¿sabes cuándo tienes que volver a tu mundo?

-Issei: No exactamente. Ya que Keline-san y Rotver-san no han llegado para terminar unos detalles.

-Prunia: Y de seguro salieron hace poco desde Akkala ya que se ha tardado mucho tiempo, en especial Rotver.

-Link: Conociendo eso, pero Ise…

-Issei: Ah, ¿sí?

-Link: Hasta que ellos puedan llegar y terminar lo que tengan que hacer. Entrenaras conmigo, ya que mañana serás mi aprendiz.

Al escuchar que Link dijo que mañana va a entrenar con Issei, el castaño se emociona al punto de soltar lágrimas y dice:

-¿Es un sueño? ¡¿Es real que seré tu aprendiz?!

-Link: Es que Zelda y yo estábamos hablando de esto mediante que veníamos aquí, ya que como la teoría de Rotver y Prunia que Ganon puede aparecer en otros mundos puede ser latente.

Mientras Apaya y Zelda ven como Issei aunque estaba emocionado, lloraba y apretaba el puño derecho mientras salta al cielo exclamando:

-¡YOSHAA! (Muy bien en japonés) ¡No puedo creer que haya sido verdad!

-Apaya (quien abraza a Issei): ¡Felicidades, Ise-kun!

-Zelda: No me esperaba que fueras tan cariñoso con Ise-kun, Apaya-chan…

Al notar la forma como Apaya abrazaba a Issei, la peli platino se sonroja como un tomate en su cara mientras se pone agachada en el piso mientras exclama:

-¡No era mi intención hacer algo tan llamativo!

-Issei: No te preocupes, Apaya-chan…

Mientras que Zelda va hasta Issei quien le muestra la camisa que Impa le entrego la misma camisa parecida a la que tiene Link haciendo que el castaño se sorprenda y dice:

-¿Esa no es la camisa del campeón que tiene puesta Link?

-Zelda: Es en base a la que tiene Link, pero creemos que en un futuro puede ser para ti.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Para mí?!

-Link: Como bien mencionaron Prunia y Rotver, cabe la posibilidad de que Ganon pueda aparecer en tu mundo y hacer estragos.

-Issei: Es verdad. Ya que si no hay alguien que pueda estar en ese momento…

-Zelda: Es por eso que Link decidió que fueras su aprendiz y puedes entrenar un poco.

-Issei: Será una gran responsabilidad a la que me están dando ahora… ¿podré cumplirla?

-Link: Te entiendo. Pero sé qué harás lo posible por hacerlo, Ise-kun.

-Zelda: Estaremos el tiempo que si sucede algo con las otras bestias divinas o que tengas que regresar a tu mundo.

-Issei: Bien, por cierto, princesa…

-Zelda (intrigada): ¿Qué sucede, Ise-kun?

-Issei (mientras desvaina la Espada Divina): Tal parece que tienes a alguien que se encuentra aquí que quiere saludarte…

-Zelda (curiosa): ¿Alguien que quiere saludarme?

Mientras que la princesa Zelda ve que era una cierta espada que la acompaño cuando fue a encarar a Ganon para que diga:

-Esa espada… Ise-kun, ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada?

-Issei: Digamos que alguien especial me dijo que estuvo contigo hace 100 años cuando ocurrió la Calamidad que arrasó con todo Hyrule. Y estuvo descansando hasta que aceptara que fuera su portador.

(Insertar música de fondo de la entrega de Zelda: Skyward Sword: Fi Theme [La canción de Fi])

De la joya de la Espada Divina se emana el espíritu de Fi sorprendiendo a Link y en especial a Zelda quien se sorprende al verla y dice:

-¡¿Fi-san?! ¡Pero… ¿cómo?!

-Fi: Es un gusto en volverla a ver. Y veo que aquel que tanto esperaba la pudo salvar de Ganon, princesa.

-Zelda: Ya veo. Pero lo que no me explico es que como aceptaras que Ise-kun fuera tu portador.

-Issei: La noche que ustedes iban de camino hacia la región de los Gorons, el espíritu de Fi llego a la casa de Link-sensei quien me encontró cuando descansaba y me llevo hasta un lugar donde estaba una gran estatua de la diosa Hylia mientras veía la espada que a pesar que estaba dañada. Cuando la saque de su pedestal se puso literal como nueva.

-Link: Y siento que también tiene un aura parecida a la Espada Maestra…

-Zelda: Es increíble como a veces algo que no pueda ser esperado pueda ayudarte a darte valor.

-Issei: Bueno, antes tuve que lidiar con varias cosas pero al final Fi acepto que portara esta espada.

-Zelda: Ya veo, ya que Link tiene la espada que doblega la oscuridad. Pero hay que ver como se desempeña.

-Fi: Puedo decir con confianza de lo que Ise-sama mostro, es digo de que pueda portar la espada.

Mientras que Fi vuelve a entrar a la espada, exactamente en la joya que se encuentra en el mango de dicha arma, para que Issei diga:

-Sabía que se sorprendería al volverla a ver, princesa Zelda.

-Zelda: Es que no me esperaba luego de todo estuviera aquí.

(Aquí se termina la canción de fondo)

-Link: Sí que han pasado muchas cosas en el día de hoy. Pero debemos descansar. Ise, temprano iniciamos el entrenamiento.

-Issei: ¡Sí, Link-sensei! Pero… creo que debo buscar un lugar donde dormir…

-Symon: No te preocupes, Ise-kun. Dormirás en la sala hoy. Deja que termine aquí unas cosas.

-Apaya: Por cierto, Prunia-sama, ¿aún tiene la habitación que cada vez duermo aquí?

-Prunia: Siempre lista, aunque…

-Zelda: Yo iré contigo ya que necesito descansar.

-Link: Bien, Ise-kun te espero a primera hora en el patio de mi casa.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Link-sensei…

Mientras que los presentes ven a Link que sale del laboratorio para salir a su casa haciendo que Symon diga:

-Bien, Prunia-sama. Debemos hacer unas cosas para irnos a descansar.

Al escuchar las palabras de su asistente, Prunia suspira rendida por lo que acaba de pasar y dice en su mente:

 _Y quería que Issei y Apaya pasaran un buen momento juntos, pero habrá otros que pueden conseguir…_

Para poner su mirada en Issei quien busca una especie de sabana con almohadas y luego hacia Prunia quien estaba conversando algo con la princesa Zelda para que diga en su mente:

 _Pero bueno, no importa. Creo que hay que disfrutar estos momentos cuando se puedan._

Mientras que vuelve con Symon para seguir ultimando unos detalles en la máquina para finalizar el día.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar la aldea de Hatelia mientras que dentro de la sala del laboratorio de dicha aldea podemos ver a Issei quien estaba listo a temprana hora del día que apenas iniciaba mientras se comía unas frutas, jugo y pan para tener la energía suficiente y dice:

-A pesar que sentí que fueron unos minutos. Ha llegado el momento…

Mientras que abre la puerta para salir del laboratorio toma el aire previo a comenzar a caminar hasta la casa de Link, quien se puede ver que tiene puesto su típica vestimenta con la camisa que le acredita como campeón de Hyrule quien estaba acomodando algunas armas de madera, lanzas, escudos y espadas para preparar una parte del entrenamiento especial que tiene con Issei quien llega luego de pasar el puente diciendo:

-¡Buenos días, Link-sensei!

-Link: Buenos días, Issei. En verdad te tomaste en serio el de llegar temprano cuando quieres empezar a entrenar.

-Issei: Bueno, usted me dijo que a primera hora debo estar por aquí.

-Link: Es verdad. Bueno, ¿listo para el entrenamiento, Ise-kun?

-Issei: ¡Claro que sí, Link-sensei!

-Link: Bien, no vi como es tu postura cuando tienes una espada.

-Issei: Bueno, aunque he jugado tanto con ser un espadachín, quizás me pueda ayudar un tanto más, Link-sensei.

-Link: Bien. Toma una de esas espadas de madera que están ahí. Quiero ver como es tu postura al usarla y tendremos un duelo de práctica.

-Issei: De acuerdo…

Mientras que Issei toma la espada para entrenar un tanto en ella, hacemos un cambio de escena hacia la sala del laboratorio de Hatelia quien vemos a Apaya y la princesa Zelda preparando una especie de canasta de alimentos, aunque la última en mención no le da bien que digamos en algunos platillos mientras dice:

-Trate de hacer lo mejor posible. Pero aun así me salen mal.

-Apaya: Pero no todo, princesa. Esas frutas pochadas le servirán tanto como a Issei y a Link ya que deben sentirse agotados.

-Prunia: Tal parece que Ise-kun no es el único que se preparó para el entrenamiento a primera hora.

-Zelda: Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer. Solo nos queda ver como entrena Link a Issei.

Mientras que abren la puerta, se puede ver que Symon estaba a punto de entrar al laboratorio diciendo:

-Oh, buenos días a todas. Tal parece que todos quieren salir hacia donde se encuentran Issei y Link para el entrenamiento.

-Zelda: También le preparamos la comida cuando vayan a almorzar.

-Apaya: Hablando de almuerzos, princesa. Deberíamos hacer algunas cosas para que coman…

-Zelda: Ahora que lo mencionas… quizás algo que tenga carne o pollo sería algo ideal.

-Apaya: Aprovechemos en las tiendas y el bazar de la aldea para comprarlos, después volvemos aquí o buscamos una cocina para hacer la comida.

Mientras que las dos chicas salen del laboratorio dejando a Prunia y Symon quien hacía unos retoques a la máquina y dice:

-Tal parece que ellas quieren esforzarse por esos caballeros que le llaman la atención.

-Prunia: Pero hay que ver como ese entusiasmo se nos contagia para terminar con esta máquina. Si tan solo llegarían Keline y Rotver para que pueda funcionar.

-Symon: No nos dejemos mucho de pesadez, hace poco uno miembro del clan Sheikah dijo que ya estaban cerca y que más o menos llegan luego del mediodía.

-Prunia: Bueno, probemos mientras con lo que hemos hecho y luego que lleguen Keline y Rotver para que haga su parte, podemos ver si realmente se encuentra lista.

Mediante que Prunia vuelve a seguir haciendo arreglos a la maquina especial, hacemos un cambio de escena mientras vemos como Issei, quien estaba en el patio de la casa de Link para el entrenamiento especial que tiene planeado el rubio al castaño, puede ver como es el porte cuando usa la espada de madera mientras rasga con varios cortes el aire para que el portador de la Espada Maestra diga:

-Bien, veo que calentaste lo suficiente…

Mientras colocaba la espada en el suelo, Issei jadeaba por estar un tanto agotado ya que estaba rasgando el aire un buen tiempo siendo visto por Link quien dice:

-Tu postura es buena a pesar de ser algo robusta. Aunque me dijiste que pensabas que teniendo una rama de un árbol puede ser una espada. Pero la diferencia que combatiste a un enemigo a que imaginando que lo hiciste es muy grande, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Bueno, al menos tengo algo de práctica verdadera.

-Link (quien toma un escudo de madera para que Issei lo tome): Hablando de eso. De seguro quieres tener si tus enemigos pueden ser fuertes. Hagamos una lucha de práctica.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡Link-sensei, ¿está seguro de esto?! Solo me ha mostrado algo intermedio ya que puedo defenderme y atacar.

-Link: Pero ten en cuenta lo que puede pasar, Ise-kun. No sabemos si realmente Ganon pueda llegar a tu mundo. Y para ese momento debes estar preparado.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Link-sensei.

-Link: Bien, te aviso que lucharé con todo lo que pueda. También deberías hacer lo mismo…

Mientras que tanto aprendiz como maestro se colocan en posición de combate, Issei ve que rápidamente Link comienza a atacarlo con la espada de madera chocando con la suya para evitar el ataque para que crucen las armas para el duelo de práctica para que el castaño escuche a su maestro decir:

-Nada mal, pero… (Mientras que Issei hacia fuerzas para estar a la misma altura que Link) trata de ver que puede haber más enemigos en el momento que puedas luchar.

Para que tomen distancia y Link diga:

-Ahora esta vez ataca, Ise. ¡Y no dudes, ve con todo en esta ofensiva!

-Issei: ¡Sí!

Mientras hace un grito de guerra, Issei va atacar a Link quien se defiende con el escudo para que haga su contra ataque para que el castaño hago lo mismo en defenderse para que haga constantes ataques con la espada, pero repentinamente nota que su maestro pudo esquivarlo para hacer una serie de ataques rápidos para que el joven se defienda con el escudo previo al último ataque para bloquearlo con la espada de madera y desviar la dirección del ataque para que Link ataque a Issei quien rápidamente esquiva el ataque para sorpresa del rubio Hyliano quien escucha al castaño exclamar:

-¡Ahora es mi turno!

Y con una serie de ataques, Issei hace retroceder un tanto a Link quien no se esperaba esta ofensiva de su aprendiz mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Vaya, en menos de dos días Ise ha hecho un gran avance… pero aún es muy pronto para que pueda celebrar…_

Para contrarrestar la ofensiva de Issei, Link esquiva el último ataque que hacia su aprendiz para luego golpearlo varias veces con la espada de madera hasta que cae al suelo para que el castaño se queje del dolor y vea que perdió el duelo de práctica ante su maestro quien dice:

-Lo hiciste bien en buena parte, Ise.

-Issei: Debo admitir que aún no estoy a la par del campeón que porta la espada que doblega la oscuridad.

-Link (quien extiende su mano hasta Issei quien la toma para levantarse del suelo): Bueno, a pesar de tu poco aprendizaje y experiencia en batalla, debo admitir que me sorprendiste. Descansemos un poco.

-Issei: Sí…

Mientras que Issei coloca en un árbol las armas de madera que uso, se recuesta un tanto en el césped para ver el cielo para que diga en su mente:

 _A pesar que me fue bien en este duelo de práctica, aun me falta nivel para estar a la par de Link-sensei. No por nada es un gran espadachín._

Luego de su pensamiento, Issei se pone sentado en una posición de loto para pensar un poco sobre lo ocurrido ayer, en especial cuando activo ese guantelete para ponerse de pie mientras seguía viendo al cielo pero su mirada momentáneamente va hacia su brazo izquierdo para que diga:

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga algo así?

Repentinamente ve a Link quien tiene unos elixires para recuperar energía diciendo:

-Ten, esto te ayudará…

-Issei: Gracias, Link-sensei.

-Link: Luego del descanso seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

Mientras que Issei asienta por lo que Link, ven el paisaje cercano hacia la aldea para que el viento refresque un tanto su calor mostrado en ese duelo de práctica para descansar un poco previo a seguir con el entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí no más!**

 **-Kuro: Fue muy interesante este episodio, Ryucader...**

 **-Twilight: Y fue muy interesante como es Issei en Hyrule. Lastima que aun no planeas incluirnos...**

 **-Rainbow: Si! Como osas a no incluirnos, Ryucader?! En especial a mí ya que soy 100% cool!**

 **Repito, no quiero hacer un pegar y copiar de lo que hacer Izanagi, lo he mencionado en varias ocasiones.**

 **-Pinkie: Aw, vamos, Ryu-kun. Apuesto que a mucha gente le gustará...**

 **No mentiré que me he tentado en incluirlas, pero aún siento que no es la historia ideal**

 **-Shirogane: Hey! Cuando por fin saldremos en la historia?!**

 **-Aj: No lo presiones, Shirogane. Recuerda que aparte de esta historia tiene tres más.**

 **Y las que posiblemente se pueden venir en el futuro, pero por ahora quiero descansar.**

 **-Rarity: Bien dicho, querido. Las mentes maestras necesitan descansar.**

 **-Fluttershy: Y también como ya casi estamos en navidad.**

 **-Roze: Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad.**

 **Y como bien dije que sería un regalo adelantado de estas fechas navideñas para ustedes, no sé si mediante en estas fechas podré actualizar alguna historia que tengo aquí, pero en caso de no hacerlo en lo que queda de año, les deseamos...**

 **-Las Mane Six: UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

 **-Kuro, Shirogane y Roze: Y un prospero año nuevo!**

 **Ya con esto les deseo de mi parte que la pasen bien con sus familiares y amigos, recuerden aquellos que no se encuentran por la distancia y por los que no se encuentran en el plano terrenal. Hasta la próxima historia a actualizar, chicos!**


	3. El llamado del regreso a casa

**Hola a todos, luego de un buen tiempo, ya que pensaba que hace unos días lo tendría ya listo. Aquí esta el tercer episodio de Breath of the Crimson Wild!  
**

 **-Kuro y las Mane Six: HURRA!**

 **-Roze:** **Debieron pasar muchas cosas en donde vives, Ryucader-san.**

 **Ni lo menciones, Roze. Ya que como siempre hay cosas que debemos lidiar. Aparte que a veces no me sentía tan inspirado. Aparte que tenía que lidiar con otro asunto en otra pagina conocida. Sé que quería actualizar rápido, pero siento que hubiera faltado el respeto a los lectores ya que sentía que iba a hacer mal en ciertas partes por estar apurado.**

 **-Twilight: Al menos está siendo sensato, Ryucader-san. Ya que no hay muchos que tienen esa sensatez que tiene.**

 **-Shirogane: Bueno, a veces tengo que darte una buena paliza!**

 **Hey! El que a veces no tenga inspiración no quiere decir que tengo que lidiar con lo que tengo que hacer con lo que lidiamos en el día a día que conocemos todos.**

 **-Pinkie: Vamos, Ryu-kun. No te molestes.**

 **-Aj: Aunque tiene razón en expresar su molestia en lo que tiene que hacer.**

 **Al menos no me ha tocado algo grave, en sí trato de dar lo mejor en cada historia para que todos quienes esperan que la actualice.**

 **-Fluttershy: Por cierto. Ryucader-san, tiene dos nuevos reviews.**

 **Que, como siempre los tengo que contestar:**

 **A Spartan V626: Ya se tiene y gracias que te haya gustado el cap...**

 **Y a Osvaldoregulus: Aquí tienes nuevo cap para que puedas disfrutarlo.**

 **Bien, algunas cosas que debo comentar antes de comenzar, y la primera de ellas, como siempre... (y ve que Rainbow con una gran velocidad va hasta la cámara)**

 **-Rainbow: Que no se les olvide que esta cool historia que hace Ryucader23 está basada en High School DxD y The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, y tienen cada una de esas historias sus derechos reservados!**

 **Gracias, Rainbow, aunque no me esperaba que tu fueras a decir ello.**

 **-Rainbow: Siempre son las demás, y está era mi oportunidad.**

 **-Rarity: Bueno, querido. Esa era la primera cosa que ibas a mencionar, no?**

 **Así es. Ya que literal, estamos cerca de iniciar lo que sería el volumen 1 de las novelas ligeras de DxD, pero esta vez tendrá un toque diferente que he imaginado ya que es vital en la historia. Pero creo que es mejor no mencionar algo más...**

 **-Kuro: Voy por los dulces!**

 **-Pinkie: Te acompaño, Kuro-chan!**

 **-Shirogane: Momento! Acaso dijiste que no ibas a decir algo más?! Y cuando vamos a aparecer!?**

 **-Roze: Ya, Shirogane. Deja que se explique.**

 **Entiendo que quieran aparecer. Pero digamos que ese momento puede aparecer en los siguientes episodios.**

 **-Shirogane: Genial! Espero verlo pronto!**

 **-Roze: Me alegra que lo haya pensado.**

 **Lo sé, aunque las Mane Six quieren que haga una historia que ellas estén presentes**

 **-Las Mane Six: QUE ESPERAMOS ESO!**

 **En un futuro no muy lejano. Y antes de dar inicio a la lectura del nuevo cap, quiero aprovechar un momento para decir lo siguiente: Recientemente leí en un cap de una de las historias que sigo de uno de los nakamas escritores de estos lares, sobre las quejas y molestias en que como termino una de ellas para expresarlas, en base en el caso de Luis gonzales con "Leyenda Dorada" que termino y recientemente con "Más que un simple cocinero"que lo expresó previo al iniciar el cap de "Te amo y te odio" (De paso, recomiendo que sigan a este escritor ya que sus historias son muy buenas historias) sobre un cierto review que mostró. Y se preguntarán, ¿cuál es mi punto de vista al ver esto?**

 **Es que se ha visto esto, siempre habrá alguien molesto a tal punto que tira arena por odio, molestia, envida o celos, cada quien puede hacer lo que quiera y a su manera. El que se haya expresado de esa forma para que haya eliminado ese comentario me pareció justo ya que no somos tan inconscientes para ver esos puntos que nos hacen falta. Ya que siempre hemos avisado de antemano en cada episodio de los fics que hacemos están en base de esas historias que nos basamos para dar rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación, y así ha sido con cada escritor que conozco en cada fandom de las historias originales que se basan los fics. Quizás les guste a unos y la sigan que al mismo tiempo no les llaman la atención. Pero al llegar a decir sin meditar sobre lo que unas ciertas cosas, como el fanservice ya mostrado y hacer molestia sobre ciertos puntos que tiene en la historia o expresar el desagrado en que como terminó la historia es algo que puede ser estúpido e inclusive de llegar a ser ridículo. Toda historia, sea anime, manga, novela ligera, fic, cuento, libro, y otros textos pueden llamarnos la atención al punto de querer seguir a ver como sigue la trama (como por ejemplo aquellos animes que tengo pendientes y tengo un listado endemoniado) o no llamarlas y simplemente ignorarlas. Y entre todos tratamos de ayudar en nuestra forma a ayudar en ciertos puntos importantes que les hacen falta dentro de su historia o de darle inspiración. Eso sí, dando el respeto hacia el escritor y dando sus críticas constructivas para ayudarles. No hay que ir a la ligera en escribir solo por "ser popular", señores, primero traten de meditarlo bien y si quieren hacer historias a su estilo, denle rienda suelta a esa imaginación alocada que todos tenemos. Y si quieren expresar si les gustó o que pueden ayudar en su punto de vista al escritor pueden hacerlo respetando que hace lo posible en que el cap puedan disfrutar su lectura pero no vayan a tomar el ejemplo que mencione.**

 **Dicho esto, sin más nada que comentar...**

 **-Las Mane Six: A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

 **Pueden disfrutar el cap**

* * *

 ** _Episodio 3: El llamado del regreso a casa:_**

Ahora en el laboratorio de Hatelia, podemos ver a Apaya y Zelda quienes estaban en la sala de dicho lugar y casi culminaban en preparar una cesta de picnic con alimentos y bebidas ya que de antemano saben que Link e Issei se encuentran entrenando en la casa del portador de la Espada Maestra, guardián del reino de Hyrule y la princesa de dicho reino quien es la rubia de ojos azules quien dice:

-Sí que pudimos encontrar lo que nos hacía falta dentro de la aldea.

-Apaya: Como Prunia-sama aún se encuentra algo ocupada con la maquina mientras sigue esperando a Rotver-sama y Keline-sama siguen de camino hasta Hatelia.

-Zelda: De seguro tardaran bastante al llegar aquí. Aparte que no son de viajar mucho como tu abuela, Apaya.

-Apaya: Bueno, es que mi abuela dijo que era una ocasión especial para viajar y saber cómo estaba su hermana, Prunia-sama. Aunque se molestó un tanto cuando le dijo que tenía la fórmula correcta para revertir su estado actual, pero dijo que quiere culminar su vida tal y como está…

-Zelda: Bueno, es de ser que quiere mantener su estado actual como líder de la tribu Sheikah. Ya que a veces quiere vivir lo que tiene de vida hasta que pueda descansar en paz…

Mientras que seguían con su conversación, Prunia y Symon continuaban arreglando un tanto la máquina para que Issei pueda volver a su mundo para que la investigadora Sheikah diga:

-Aunque ya me resigne a que no lo haga con ella, mi hermana puede ser algo testaruda en ciertas cosas, pero igual la quiero. Aunque me diga que ya vivió su vida y no quiere repetirla en ciertos puntos.

-Symon: Pero con eso que menciono, nunca se ha dejado de preocupar por usted, Prunia-sama.

-Prunia: Aunque sea cierto, pero a veces un buen investigador tiene que saber los riesgos de lo que hace…

-Symon: Es cierto, hablando de investigadores. Creo que ya Rotver-sama y Keline-san deben estar todavía en trayecto hasta llegar aquí.

-Prunia: Lo más seguro es que se tardaron un tanto más por Rotver ya que no puede hacerle unos arreglos especiales a su "caramelito" para el laboratorio.

-Symon: Conociendo que se tardó un tiempo más con eso…

-Prunia: Bueno… al menos hicimos lo que tuvimos a nuestro alcance para arreglar la máquina de transporte al mundo de Ise. Pero si llegarán antes, sería mucho mejor.

Mientras que Symon muestra una sonrisa serena por lo mencionado por Prunia, ven que Apaya y Zelda ya tienen lista la cesta de comida para que el asistente de la investigadora diga:

-Veo que ustedes dos se encuentran listas para ir a donde están Link e Ise-kun.

-Apaya: Solo faltaban unas cosas para que estuviera lista la cesta para el almuerzo.

-Zelda: De seguro estarán hambrientos con tanta practica que tuvieron.

-Prunia: Bueno, no los distraigan mucho ustedes dos.

-Apaya: No se preocupe, Prunia-sama. Ya verá que ellos tendrán las energías suficientes para seguir.

-Symon: Al menos sabemos que ellos pueden derrotar a los monstros cercanos. Nosotros estaremos bien con lo que podamos en terminarla.

-Apaya: De acuerdo, ya nos vamos.

-Zelda: Traten de no sobre esforzarse más de la cuenta…

-Prunia: Tengan cuidado y que les vaya bien~…

Ya habiendo salido Apaya y Zelda del laboratorio dejando a Prunia quien sigue afinando detalles para que Symon diga:

-Parece que deberíamos seguir…

-Prunia: Sé que es agotador, pero no nos queda de otra hasta que lleguen Rotver y Keline… cuando lleguen esos dos tienen que ayudarnos mucho por el tiempo que tuvimos que dar para la máquina que funcione de nuevo.

Con lo dicho por Prunia, Symon vuelve a asistir el trabajo que hace la investigadora Sheikah para cambiar la escena para ver a Apaya y Zelda quienes se adentran en la aldea de Hatelia para ir hasta la casa de Link para que la rubia y la peliblanca tengan una conversación en el camino:

-Apaya: Ya veo, entonces Link pensaba en decirle sobre lo de aceptar la petición de Ise-kun para que sea su aprendiz, princesa.

-Zelda: Es que tenía dudas si realmente lo aceptaba. Sabiendo que Ganon fue derrotado hace mucho tiempo por Link.

-Apaya: Aunque esa teoría que tienen Prunia-sama y Rotver-sama de que puede existir en otros mundos es algo inusual.

-Zelda: Tal vez sea inusual, pero puede ser verdad. Ya que por lo que vimos, Ise-kun apareció cuando ellos estaban haciendo pruebas en la máquina. Y sí puede traer a alguien de otro mundo hasta el nuestro, pero ahora deben ver si hacen el caso contrario.

-Apaya (nerviosa): Princesa, he notado que tiene más confianza con Link-sama, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Zelda (Sonrojada): Bueno… sabemos que el solo no pudo derrotar a Ganon. Ya que tuvo que usar los poderes que los campeones le otorgaron, aparte de que las Bestias Divinas usaron su poder para por fin erradicarlo. Y por lo que me contaste sí que te has llevado de maravilla con Ise-kun…

Al escuchar eso, Apaya tiene un gran sonrojo al punto que casi se volvía un tomate para que nerviosamente diga:

-No es que… me lleve bien con él, princesa. Pero creo que ha demostrado con lo que vi ayer que puede ser de confianza.

-Zelda: Pero no negaste que disfrutaste el estar con Ise-kun.

-Apaya: Es alguien que a pesar que sabe que es otro mundo trata de hacer algunas cosas distintas al que viene.

-Zelda: Como me gustaría ver como es el mundo de Ise-kun… ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Es cierto que cuando lucho ante los Bokoblins cerca de salir de la aldea de alguna manera apareció un guantelete en su brazo izquierdo?

-Apaya: Sí, princesa. Pero creo que es algo que sólo Ise-kun puede poseer.

-Zelda: Ya veo… quizás debemos saber cómo es un tanto más del mundo de Ise-kun. Aparte que Prunia me dijo que tal parece que la Tableta Sheikah que posee fue modificada por Fi.

-Apaya: ¿Fue modificada por Fi-sama?

-Zelda: Por lo que sé, Issei puso la espada en la piedra guía que se encuentra en el laboratorio previo a que le actualizará y pueda añadirle nuevos módulos que aún no sé cuáles son ya que estaba con Link en ese momento en la región Goron.

-Apaya: Solo queda ver esos módulos de la tableta que posee Ise-kun y ver cómo funcionan…

-Zelda: Sé que Ise-kun no ha tenido la oportunidad de probarlas, solo queda ver sí descansan o terminan su entrenamiento para pedirle que los pruebe.

Mientras que ya casi llegando a la casa de Link quien tiene otro duelo de practica con su aprendiz, Hyoudou Issei quien choca la espada de madera que tiene en su mano derecha con la de su maestro y forcejean para medir fuerzas y el rubio diga:

-Bien, poco a poco vas mejorando tus ataques, Ise-kun. Sigue de esa manera ante cualquier duda.

-Issei: ¡Sí, Link-sensei!

Mientras se alejan un tanto para preparar sus ataques entre sí haciendo que Link vea que Issei iba a atacar primero y lo bloquea con su escudo para hacer un contrataque para que el castaño rápidamente se mueva para esquivarlo y bloquear con el escudo que porta un segundo ataque de su maestro quien ve como su aprendiz rasgando el aire de manera horizontal para saltar hacia atrás habiendo esquivado la ofensiva para que se ponga en posición de ataque nuevamente, pero dice en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que teniendo poca experiencia en lucha de espadas y que sea de otro mundo, Ise-kun haya tenido un buen desempeño en poco tiempo. Pensaba que era un capricho el que me haya pedido que fuera su maestro, pero con su determinación ha demostrado que hablaba en serio…_

Pero su pensamiento se corta cuando esquiva otro ataque de Issei quien ve como Link esquiva el ataque y preparaba una estocada al cuerpo del castaño quien pone un tanto adelante su escudo para evitar el ataque, pero justo en ese momento llegan Apaya y Zelda, quien esta última dice:

-Oigan, ya hemos llegado…

Y detienen sus ataques justo cuando escuchan la voz de Zelda quien estaba pasmada al ver como Link e Issei detienen justo sus ataques para que vean que la princesa del reino de Hyrule y Apaya estaban cerca y llegaban con una cesta de picnic para que el rubio diga:

-Bien, Ise. Hasta aquí debemos entrenar ya que casi es hora de comer.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Link-sensei.

Mientras con esa indicación dada por Link, él e Issei van al árbol cercano a la casa del rubio mientras colocan las armas de madera para su práctica para que Apaya y Zelda vayan hasta donde se encuentran los chicos y la chica peliblanca diga:

-Sí que veo que estás esforzándote, Ise-kun.

-Issei: No me esperaba que fuera algo pesado, pero de alguna manera seguí el ritmo de la práctica de Link-sensei.

-Zelda: Y muchos no pueden decir que está a la par del mejor espadachín del reino.

-Link: Aunque sea cierto, Ise. Veo que a pesar de que tu porte en usar una sea algo robusta, puedes tener una gran técnica si sigues entrenando de la manera que te estoy enseñando.

-Issei: Bueno… (rascándose con un dedo una mejilla) sé que pensaba jugar si fuera un espadachín era un juego de niños en mi mundo. (Mientras decía en su mente: _Y qué decir que aquí sea del mismo juego…_ ) Pero con lo que puedo hacer ya que entrené con Link-sensei no es un juego como lo que pasó cuando me enfrente ante los Bokoblins que estaban en las afueras de la aldea.

Repentinamente escuchan el rugir de un estómago haciendo que Issei se sonroje un tanto y diga:

-Creo que llegaron en un buen momento ya que tengo algo de hambre…

-Link: Bueno, Ise. Un buen guerrero nunca puede luchar con el estómago vacío… (Y se escucha rugir el estómago de Link) ya que no eres el único que tiene algo de hambre.

-Zelda: A pesar de todo, eres igual que nosotros, Link. Siempre te he dicho eso. Apaya, prepara todo para que los chicos puedan comer lo que trajimos en la cesta.

-Apaya: De acuerdo, princesa.

-Issei: Quizás deberíamos ayudarlas con las cosas.

-Link: Al menos sería justo ya que ustedes trajeron la comida.

-Zelda: Bueno, quizás traigan un mantel y unos vasos para que podamos comer todo lo que contiene la cesta.

-Issei: Me parece perfecto ya que encaja todo como si fuera un picnic.

-Apaya: Ise-kun, ¿también hacen lo que dices del picnic en tu mundo?

-Issei: Si. Mayormente para los parques, playas, montañas o ríos.

-Zelda: Creo que deberíamos escuchar eso mientras almorzamos.

-Link: Ise. ¿Puedes ayudarme con el mantel? Puedo traer los vasos.

-Issei: ¡De acuerdo, Link-sensei!

De ahí, Link e Issei van a la casa del primero en mención para que puedan degustar la cesta que trajeron Apaya y Zelda que prepararon en el laboratorio de Hatelia mientras que el castaño y el rubio estaban entrenando arduamente por petición del chico que provino de otro mundo distinto al que conocen del reino de Hyrule.

* * *

Mientras que, en una posada cercana a la aldea mencionada, vemos a Rotver y Keline que tienen una última parada previo a llegar a Hatelia y preparaban todo para seguir su rumbo luego de un día de descanso para proseguir en este pesado viaje para que la esposa del investigador Sheikah diga:

-Sé que es algo pesado el viaje, pero al menos no ha pasado algún obstáculo que nos haya tardado más de la cuenta.

-Rotver: Tal vez sea cierto, pero el regaño que me dará Prunia será algo alargado ya que debimos estar ahí para estar arreglando la máquina.

-Keline: Pero querías regresar pronto a Akkala para ver las cosas que te dio Link para contrarrestar a los guardianes restantes dentro del reino.

-Rotver: ¡Y no sabes cuánto le he agradecido por ello! ¡Ya que caramelito se encuentra en óptimas condiciones para que pueda seguir haciendo los armamentos especiales anti guardianes…!

-Keline: Pero por lo de Ise-kun siendo de otro mundo, la teoría de que Ganon pueda estar en otros pueda ser algo que sea difícil de creer a primera instancia.

-Rotver: Pero puede ser probable. Ya que hay quienes adoran a Ganon como la gente del Clan Yiga y puede ser algo difícil sabiendo que ellos van tras Link. Aunque si saben lo de esta teoría puede hacer todo lo posible de que se encuentre esa calamidad y haga desastres a diestra y siniestra…

-Keline: Y sabiendo que siempre la luna carmesí pueda hacer estragos ya que puede revivir a todos los monstruos que Link ha derrotado.

-Rotver: No es tarea sencilla, pero apenas sabemos que puede pasar por lo de la calamidad en otros mundos. Quizás debería hablar con Prunia sobre ello con detalle cuando lleguemos a Hatelia.

Al escuchar eso, Keline suelta un gran suspiro de alivio ya que su esposo seguía teniendo en mente el motivo principal de volver a Hatelia y diga en su mente:

 _Al menos tiene idea de lo que vinimos a hacer en un principio, pero queda ver sí podemos hacer que Ise-kun vuelva a su mundo…_

Mientras que la pareja se abarca de camino hacia la aldea, ve a un hombre que parece que a su forma de ver que se encuentra en una edad de los treinta años diciendo:

-Rotver-sama, Keline-sama. Me alegra que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Prunia-sama y su asistente Symon los han estado esperando como no tuvieron idea.

-Keline: De seguro ya nos va a regañar por el tiempo que nos tardamos en ir y volver a su laboratorio.

-Rotver: No importa, ya que con lo que hemos hecho mediante en el laboratorio de Akkala puede ser de ayuda en la máquina para que el chico pueda volver… por cierto, ya estamos listo para seguir el rumbo, saben lo que tienen que hacer, ¿no es así?

-Hombre Sheikah: Sí, Rotver-sama. Aunque en teoría no puede haber alguien del clan Yiga por el lugar, pero bien se dice que más vale prevenir que lamentar…

Mientras que, con una sonrisa, el hombre de la tribu Sheikah va hacia el grupo que está liderando para que se alisten y acompañen al investigador junto con su esposa hacia su lugar destinado: el laboratorio de la aldea de Hatelia.

* * *

Ahora volviendo a la aldea mencionada, podemos ver a Issei quien se encontraba almorzando junto con Link, Zelda y Apaya, quienes las ultimas mencionadas trajeron una cesta de picnic para hacer la actividad mencionada en el terreno que es el patio de la casa del portador de la Espada Maestra quien antes de dar otro bocado a su comida dice:

-Gracias y disculpen la molestia de que hayan traído la comida, chicas.

-Zelda: No te preocupes, Link. Aparte que Apaya estaba para ayudarme en preparar la cesta y los alimentos que pudimos encontrar en toda la aldea.

Mientras que Link y Zelda ven como Apaya le daba otro platillo de unas bolas de arroz con carne a Issei para que se llene de energía para que el castaño apenado diga:

-Apaya… no debieron hacer esto.

-Apaya: No es molestia, Ise-kun. Mientras estés aquí entrenando con Link y quizás tengas que ir de aventuras hasta que regreses a tu mundo, te ayudaremos con lo que puedas hacer…

-Issei: Creo que no debieron tomarse la molestia de hacer esto. Aparte que ya quiero ir a ver otros lados de Hyrule por mi cuenta.

-Link: Entiendo tu deseo de hacer una aventura, Ise. Pero a sabiendas que puedes regresar a tu mundo, debes ir pensando en lo que hacías antes de llegar aquí.

-Zelda: Ahora que lo mencionas, Link. No creo que Apaya te haya contado sobre la tableta Sheikah de Ise-kun.

-Link (curioso): ¿Sobre la tableta Sheikah de él? ¿Y qué tiene en especial?

Mientras que los demás ven a Issei como saca la tableta que posee para que comience a explicar lo especial que tiene en ella.

-Sé que la tableta de Link-sensei posee muchas cosas y en base en que se podría dañar, Prunia-san y Rotver-san crearon con lo que pudieron una tableta de respaldo.

-Link: Es cierto, pero la duda es… ¿qué tiene diferente a la que usamos Zelda y yo?

-Issei: Bueno… es que al momento de que introduje la tableta Sheikah en la piedra guía dentro del laboratorio, Fi se introdujo en ella para que se añade nuevos módulos en la tableta.

-Link y Zelda (sorprendidos): ¡¿Nuevos módulos de la tableta?!

-Apaya: Sobre esos nuevos módulos, Ise-kun. ¿Cuáles son los que tiene en tu tableta y la hace distinta a la que usan la princesa y Link-san?

-Issei (quien ve algo en la tableta Sheikah que posee): Sé que son seis, uno de video llamada, otro de detección plus, tele transportación plus, invocación plus, detección de portales y portal dimensional…

Al escuchar la cantidad de módulos que se encuentran dentro de la tableta Sheikah de Issei, Zelda quedaba en shock por la sorpresa para que Link quien estaba sorprendido diga:

-No me esperaba que de esa piedra guía junto con Fi puedas tener nuevos módulos en tu tableta Sheikah.

-Issei: Es cierto, pero que de ella tenga estas posibilidades con los módulos. Aunque no sé si pueda probarlos ahora…

Al escuchar que tal vez Issei los probaría, a Zelda se le brillan los ojos para ir donde está el castaño quien nervioso dice:

-Disculpe, ¿sucede algo, princesa Zelda?

-Zelda: ¡Quiero ver esos nuevos módulos que tiene esa tableta Sheikah que posees ahora, Ise-kun!

-Issei (quien estaba algo nervioso): Bueno… quería probarlos en mi mundo, pero puedo probar algunas aquí.

Y con una sonrisa con una sensación de victoria, Zelda ve cuales son los nuevos módulos que tiene en la tableta Sheikah de Issei quien ve algunos que puede usar aquí, como el módulo de detección plus, pero en su mente dice:

 _Creo que necesitaré algo primero para hacer la prueba, pero… ¿con qué cosa puedo probar la detección plus? Sé que puede detectar santuarios… ¡ya veo! ¿También puede detectar estatuas de la diosa Hylia? Aunque no he visto una por aquí cerca, quizás debería probar este módulo con otro tipo de lugar…_

Cuando activa el mapa que está dentro de la tableta, activa el módulo de detección plus para buscar una tienda de alimentos para que Zelda diga:

-Ise-kun, ¿qué acabas de hacer?

-Issei: Me pidió que probara uno de los módulos que recientemente se incluyeron en la tableta Sheikah, ¿no? Así que hay una tienda para comprar cosas por la aldea para que me sirva como prueba del módulo de detección plus.

-Link: ¿Detección plus? También se tiene ese módulo en la que usamos.

-Issei: Ya veo, pensaba que sería ideal. Pero como ustedes ya la tienen quizás debería probar otra…

Mientras Issei seguía viendo cual módulo sería el ideal para probarlo, Apaya y Zelda escuchan con atención a Link quien dice como les fue en el entrenamiento que tuvo con el castaño.

-Apaya: ¿Así que Ise-kun pudo adaptarse al entrenamiento?

-Zelda: No me esperaba que con poco tiempo pueda seguir tu ritmo de práctica, Link.

-Link: A pesar de que no tiene mucha practica como tal en ser espadachín, sí que tiene mucho esfuerzo en lo que hace…

-Zelda: Bueno. Solo queda seguir viendo como progresa hasta que veamos la forma en que regrese a su mundo…

Mientras que siguen en su conversación, Issei revisa el mapa de la Tableta Sheikah para que diga en su mente:

 _Quizás haya algo para probar mejor los nuevos módulos que Fi ayudo a que se instalen en la tableta. Link-sensei y Zelda me dijeron que ya tienen la detección plus. No he probado como tal la tele transportación plus…_

Y mientras sigue viendo el mapa, ve que todos los santuarios se encuentran activados para su sorpresa y diga en su mente:

 _¡¿Todos los santuarios que Link-sensei activo en todo Hyrule están activados como punto de control?! Quizás pueda entrar y hacer todas las pruebas. Un momento, ¡ya sé cómo probar uno de los nuevos módulos!_

Repentinamente Zelda y Apaya van hasta donde se encuentra el castaño quien seguía revisando el mapa de la tableta mientras que la princesa del reino dice:

-Ise-kun, veo que estás viendo con mucho detalle la tableta a pesar de que no has probado otro módulo.

-Issei: Sí. Por cierto, noté que los santuarios de todo Hyrule están activados. Y por lo que noté unos puntos importantes como el laboratorio de Hatelia y el de Akkala.

-Apaya: ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Issei: Quizás debería probar el módulo de tele transportación plus para ver que tiene diferente al módulo normal.

-Link: Mientras estamos descansando prueba a ver. Pero trata de no ir muy lejos, Ise.

-Issei: No haría una tele transportación alargada, Link-sensei. Pero creo que iré al santuario más cercano a la aldea de Hatelia.

-Link: De acuerdo, pero no te tardes…

-Apaya: Ten cuidado, Ise-kun…

-Zelda: Y quizás encuentres más cosas en el camino.

-Issei: Bueno, ya debo probar como es ese módulo, así que…

Mientras que Issei ve que el santuario más cercano a la aldea, según el mapa que está dentro de la tableta Sheikah es el Santuario de Myam, toca el punto de control señalado para que un gran orbe de luz azul platinado lo cubra para que diga:

-Nos vemos luego…

Y ese orbe desaparezca ante los ojos de los presentes en un destello de luz para sorpresa de los presentes quienes quedaron incrédulos, en especial Link y Zelda, quedaron incrédulos al ver como fue el nuevo módulo de tele transportación plus ya sabiendo el destino que Issei tenía marcado en forma de prueba en dicho módulo mejorado en la tableta Sheikah del castaño.

* * *

Haciendo un cambio de lugar cercano a entrar a la aldea de Hatelia, podemos ver a Keline y Rotver quienes estaban siendo escoltados por un grupo de hombres de la tribu Sheikah, ya que, de manera de seguridad, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien vinculado del clan Yiga pueda aparecer y hacer desastres, incluso el eliminar alguien vinculado a la tribu enemiga del clan mencionado y en repetidas ocasiones trataron de eliminar a Link. Mientras seguían caminando el investigador de la aldea de Akkala y su esposa estaban siendo acompañados por el hombre que está vinculado con la tribu que ellos se encuentran pasando por el puente que da entrada hacia la aldea que tienen como destino, la aldea de Hatelia, para que escuchen al hombre de la misma tribu que los vincula decir:

-Por lo menos no tuvieron algún obstáculo para llegar hasta aquí, Rotver-san.

-Rotver: Eso es importante, ya que Prunia y Symon ya deben haber avanzado mucho mientras estábamos en Akkala.

-Keline: Pero al menos podemos llegar, aunque me hubiera encantado tener algo para llegar más rápido hasta el laboratorio…

Mientras que pasan el Santuario de Myam, repentinamente en la entrada comienza a brillar y viendo que Issei había sido tele transportado a dicho lugar para que diga:

-Veo que el módulo de tele transportación plus ha sido muy diferente al normal… al menos ese orbe de luz que me rodeo me trajo hasta aquí…

Mientras que comienza a caminar repentinamente es visto por Rotver y Keline quienes seguían siendo acompañados por el hombre de la tribu Sheikah quien preparo su arma y dice:

-Debe ser un enemigo.

-Keline: ¡Espera! ¡Él es un conocido nuestro!

-Hombre Sheikah: ¿Un conocido suyo, Keline-sama?

-Keline: Sí. De paso que no me esperaba que estuviera por aquí.

-Rotver: Aparte que se encuentra en la aldea por diversos motivos.

Dejando al hombre con más dudas que aclaraciones, sigue a Keline y Rotver quienes se acercan hasta donde se encuentra Issei quien dice:

-Y veo que si funciono el llegar hasta aquí. Lo que no me esperaba es que un orbe me rodeaba para transportarme hasta aquí, lo que hizo Fi fue de mucha ayuda…

Pero repentinamente Issei ve que llegan Rotver y Keline hasta donde se encontraba para que diga:

-Rotver-san, Keline-san. No me esperaba verlos por aquí…

-Keline: Ni nosotros, Ise-kun.

-Rotver: ¿Acaso te tele transportaste hasta aquí?

-Issei: Sí. Y recientemente pude actualizar la Tableta Sheikah para algunas cosas que serán necesarias.

-Rotver: ¿La pudiste actualizar?

-Keline: Bueno, es que se basa la que mayormente usan Link y la princesa con todas las mejoras que tuvo. Pero… ¿cómo fue que la actualizaste recientemente?

-Issei: Es algo que me encantaría decirles, pero me imagino que quieren llegar rápido al laboratorio. Ya que Prunia-san ha estado ocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo…

Al saber que Prunia está molesta, Rotver suda un tanto nervioso para que Keline diga:

-Ahora me imagino que te diste cuenta por el tiempo que perdimos cuando estabas arreglando esa máquina, ¿no?

-Rotver: ¡Caramelito necesitaba algunos arreglos especiales!

-Keline (quien suspira rendida) : Entiendo bien eso, pero debimos estar en la aldea hace poco…

-Issei: Veré si les puedo ayudar en llegar más rápido al laboratorio.

Para curiosidad del castaño, pudo ver al hombre que estaba acompañando a los investigadores de la tribu para que diga:

-Disculpe, veo que usted no es de por aquí, pero sí conoce a Rotver-sama y a Keline-sama.

-Issei: Ah, sí. ¿Y usted es…?

-Mi nombre es Tarius, soy parte de la tribu Sheikah. Sé que Prunia-sama ha estado esperando a Rotver-sama y Keline-sama para que lleguen pronto al laboratorio de la aldea.

-Keline: Pero mi esposo se tardó más de la cuenta arreglando la máquina que tenemos en el laboratorio de Akkala.

Mientras que Issei ve como Rotver le reclama a su esposa para que diga en su mente:

 _Es cierto. A Rotver-san le encanta pasar el tiempo arreglando la máquina que tiene el laboratorio. Quizás tenga la oportunidad de hacerle una visita en cuando pueda…_

Cuando culminó su pensamiento, Issei se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Rotver y dice:

-Entonces, buscan la manera más rápida para llegar al laboratorio de Akkala, ¿no?

-Keline: Dudo que la tengas a la manera de que estemos ahí.

Mientras que Issei recuerda que uno de los módulos que pudo actualizar en la tableta Sheikah gracias a Fi, que fue de la tele transportación plus que en vez de sr una serie de luces al comienzo, ahora es un orbe que rodea al castaño para que muestre dicho elemento y diga:

-Quizás pueda probar el módulo mejorado. Ya que quiero ver si es completamente distinto al normal y puede transportar a dos personas más…

-Rotver (emocionado): ¡¿En serio?!

Al ver como el investigador Sheikah estaba emocionado por lo mencionado por lo comentado por Issei quien este responde de una manera nerviosa:

-Bueno… en teoría puede ser verdad. Pero creo que…

-Rotver: ¡No estés nervioso ahora, chico! ¡Es algo que cualquiera quisiera hacer ahora mismo! El poder probar algo nuevo es parte de la investigación…

-Keline: Me pregunto sí nos ayudará a llegar más rápido hasta el laboratorio de Hatelia.

-Issei: Veamos… ¿cómo se puede probar?

-Rotver (curioso): Oh~… parece que sí que planeas hacer esa prueba. Aunque…

-Issei: ¿Qué sucede?

-Rotver: Tengo entendido que la tele transportación puede usarse únicamente con la persona que tiene la tableta. Aunque de alguna manera pudiste llegar hasta aquí.

Mientras que Rotver miraba con más detalle la tableta para que diga:

-Es cierto que es la misma tableta que te fuera dada por nosotros cuando llegaste a Hyrule. Aunque no veo que haya hecho algo más, sigue estando igual.

-Issei: Digamos que algo que ocurriera luego de que Link-sensei se fuera a la región Goron junto con la princesa Zelda tuve algo que fue de ayuda…

-Keline: ¿Y qué habrá pasado?

-Issei: Bueno, quizás se dé esa oportunidad para que pueda explicarlo.

Al ver como se daba las cosas, un preocupado Tarius dice:

-Rotver-sama, ¿cree que sería buena idea?

-Rotver: Es cierto que puede ser algo arriesgado el probar, pero como no queremos que Prunia se moleste más.

-Keline: Sí no funciona, seguiremos que nos ayude, Tarius-san.

-Rotver: Y fue perfecto que nos hubieras esperado ya que necesitamos a alguien que le avise a Prunia que ya estamos en la aldea.

-Tarius: De acuerdo, disculpen sí no les ayudé a completar el camino hasta el laboratorio.

-Keline: Hiciste más que suficiente al ayudarnos a llegar a la aldea.

Luego de que Keline dijera sus palabras, Tarius sonríe por lo comentado por ella mientras que ve se acerca junto con su esposo a donde se encuentra Issei quien dice:

-Bien, probemos sí esta idea puede darse…

Mientras que Keline pone su mano izquierda en el hombro de Issei mientras que toma la mano de su esposo para que vean al castaño preparar unas cosas en la tableta para que diga:

-Bien, ojalá que sea verdad si funcionó… ah, Tarius-san, ¿no?

-Tarius: Sí, joven.

-Issei: No se preocupe, le diré a Prunia-san sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

-Tarius: Bueno, parece que Prunia-sama te tiene confianza, chico…

-Issei: Ya verá que todo saldrá bien, espero…

-Rotver: ya deja de estar dudando, ¡debemos estar inmediatamente en el laboratorio!

-Keline: ¿Ahora sí te preocupas por llegar rápido ahí?

-Issei: Veamos si puede ser verdad lo que pienso…

Al marcar el destino, el investigador Sheikah junto con su esposa vieron como un orbe de luz azulado rodea a donde estaban junto con Issei para que brille y desaparezca en frente de Tarius quien asombrado dice:

-No me esperaba algo así… espero que realmente haya salido todo bien…

Mientras que pone su mirada hacia la entrada de la aldea de Hatelia y diga en su mente:

 _Aunque ese chico, es la primera vez que lo haya visto. Dudo que sea alguien de por aquí. Hasta llego a pensar que no es hyliano. ¿Quizás sea alguien de otro lugar?_

Con esa duda en mente, Tarius se queda viendo la entrada de la aldea de Hatelia para adentrarse en ella ya que nunca cae mal una visita o comprar algunas cosas en sus tiendas.

* * *

Y haciendo un cambio de escena, el mismo orbe de luz que llevaba a Issei junto con Rotver y Keline hasta la entrada el laboratorio de Hatelia para su sorpresa mientras que el castaño dice:

-Bien, hemos llegado…

-Rotver (sorprendido): ¡¿En serio funcionó?!

-Keline: ¡Nos dejó justo en frente del laboratorio!

-Issei: Y pensaba que esto no iba a funcionar… (Pero en su mente dice: _Será mejor preguntarle a Fi si tuvo algo que ver si alguien aparte de mí, ya que usualmente es quien tiene la tableta pueda hacerlo solo…_ )

Mientras que culminaba su pensamiento, Issei ve como Rotver estaba un tanto nervioso y diga:

-Oh, vamos, Rotver-san. No hay necesidad que esté temblando de nervios…

-Rotver (nervioso): ¡Es que no sé cómo estará Prunia al verme luego de que nos tardamos en llegar!

-Keline: Afronta las cosas que tienes que hacer como un hombre de palabra y también como investigador. Vamos…

Mientras que la pareja ve como Issei va hasta la puerta del laboratorio para adentrarse en dicho lugar y decir:

-Ya regresé…

Para ver que en la sala estaba Symon quien leía unas investigaciones y Prunia quien estaba sentada y revisaba algunos planos hasta que escuchó la voz del castaño quien llegaba al lugar y se voltea para que diga:

-Ise-kun, pensé que estabas en la casa de Link entrenando con él.

-Symon: Y también la princesa Zelda y Apaya están allá, ¿por qué estás…?

Repentinamente, Pruina y Symon ven que detrás del castaño comienzan a adentrarse en el laboratorio las dos personas que esperaban para culminar rápido los arreglos de la máquina que trajo a Issei a Hyrule, Keline y Rotver, quien este último en mención dice:

-Hola, Prunia…

Al ver que su compañero de investigaciones dentro de la tribu ha llegado al laboratorio, Prunia va hacia donde se encuentra Rotver para que muestre un tanto en su rostro molestia y diga:

-Ya era hora que llegarán…

-Rotver (nervioso): Perdona, Prunia… el viaje fue algo largo.

-Prunia: ¡Pero no quiere decir que se hayan tardado un poco más mientras que estábamos terminando de hacer los arreglos a la máquina!

-Keline: Te dije que iba a regañar el hecho que nos tardamos porque hacías tus arreglos especiales con la máquina que tienes en el laboratorio…

-Prunia (quien suelta un suspiro rendida): Que se le va a hacer, eso es lo más que te encanta cada vez que Link trae materiales cuando se encuentra en el laboratorio de Akkala.

-Symon: ¿No hubo alguien que los acompañaban hasta llegar a la aldea?

-Keline: Si, pero de alguna manera nos encontramos con Ise-kun.

-Prunia (sorprendida): ¡¿Cómo qué se encontraron con Ise-kun en la entrada de la aldea?!

-Issei: Sucede que estaba probando los módulos que pude actualizar de la tableta Sheikah anoche antes de entrenar con Link-sensei.

-Keline (Intrigada): ¿Anoche?

-Rotver: Nuestro viaje duró dos días para regresar a Akkala por el método de la tribu. Pero no pensaba que ibas a actualizar la tableta Sheikah mientras estábamos haciendo nuestro retorno a Akkala.

-Prunia: Sucede que Issei encontró algo importante cuando Link y la princesa tuvieron que ir a la región Goron por unos asuntos que tuvieron que atender ahí. Y de alguna manera pudo actualizar la que tiene.

-Rotver (intrigado): Eso es intrigante lo que acabas de decir, Ise-kun.

-Keline: ¿En serio? Aparte que pudo tele transportarnos hasta el laboratorio.

-Prunia (sorprendida): ¡¿En serio?!

Al escuchar eso, Prunia va hasta donde se encuentra Issei, quien veo como la investigadora Sheikah va hasta donde se encuentra el castaño para que nervioso diga:

-Prunia-san… ¿qué sucede?

-Prunia: ¡Ise-kun, lo que hiciste para que Rotver y Keline estén aquí es por uno de los nuevos módulos, ¿no?!

-Issei: Sí… ¡Ah! Debo ir a donde están Link y los demás ya que se deben preguntar en que me estoy tardando.

Sin dejar respuesta a los investigadores Sheikah, ellos ven el castaño sale del laboratorio para ir de vuelta a la casa de su maestro para que Symon diga:

-Tal parece que Ise-kun aún no sabe que estando ustedes aquí, las posibilidades de que regrese a su mundo han aumentado.

-Keline: Quizás lo sepa, pero dejemos que no presione el que quiera volver.

-Prunia: Es cierto, aunque dijo que tal vez encontrará la forma de que pueda regresar a Hyrule desde su mundo.

-Rotver: Bueno, eso lo podemos saber después. Sé que estuvieron haciendo arreglos especiales para ver si puede hacer que Ise-kun pueda regresar.

-Prunia: Te diremos como lo hicimos. Aparte que con lo que pudieron traer desde Akkala podemos acabar más rápido.

-Symon: De acuerdo.

Al escuchar las palabras de la investigadora Sheikah junto con su asistente, Keline y Rotver van hasta donde se encuentra la maquina especial para terminar las reparaciones y de esa manera pueda Issei volver a su mundo.

* * *

Hablando del castaño, este va en dirección a la casa de Link, quien este ve como su aprendiz llega para que diga:

-Veo que te tardaste un poco en probar uno de los módulos que actualizaste de la tableta Sheikah.

-Issei: Disculpe, Link-sensei. Sucede que estaba probando uno de ellos que fue el de tele transportación plus.

-Zelda: Ya veo, pero no te sucedió nada por donde estabas.

-Issei: Fui al santuario que se encontraba cerca a entrar o salir de la aldea.

-Zelda: ¿Te refieres al santuario de Myam?

-Apaya: ¿Por qué fuiste tan lejos?

-Issei: Solo fue para probar el módulo. No te preocupes.

-Link: Pero no me esperaba que te tardaras mucho, Ise.

-Issei: Bueno… es que me encontré cerca del santuario a Rotver-san y a Keline-san mientras un hombre dentro de la tribu Sheikah esperaba a que llegarán e ir directo al laboratorio.

-Zelda y Apaya (sorprendidas): ¡¿En serio?!

-Link: Entonces, ellos ya se encuentran en la aldea.

-Issei: Sí. Y ya están en el laboratorio…

-Link, Zelda y Apaya (sorprendidos): ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Ya están ahí?!

-Issei: De alguna manera pude con el módulo de tele transportación plus ir con ellos hasta allá.

-Zelda: ¿Y es eso posible?

-Issei: Así parece, pero aún no sé cómo pude hacer que pude tele transportarme hasta el laboratorio con Rotver-san y Keline-san.

-Link: Quizás haya algo que tenga que ver con Fi.

-Issei: Ahora que lo menciona…

Repentinamente se aparece Fi en su forma de espíritu en frente de los presentes para que diga:

-Ise-sama. Debo informarle sobre lo que acaba de hacer con los dos investigadores Sheikah que se encontró previo a que fuera tele transportados hasta el laboratorio.

-Issei: ¿Fue en la actualización que pudiste hacer cuando entraste en la piedra guía en el laboratorio?

-Fi: Afirmativo, Ise-sama. Pude hacer unas modificaciones necesarias en cada módulo de la tableta Sheikah. Específicamente en el módulo de tele transportación.

-Link: Un momento, ¿ese espíritu pudo modificar los módulos de la tableta Sheikah?

-Zelda: Es que provino de la Espada Divina que posee Ise-kun. Aunque no me esperaba que fuera a cambiar algo de la tableta…

-Apaya: Y… ¿qué exactamente le cambiaría la tableta que tiene a la que Link-san y la princesa usan?

Mientras que a Link y Zelda veían con Issei interesados sobre la pregunta dada por Apaya, el castaño recuerda luego de la actualización de la tableta Sheikah que posee, con ayuda de Fi para que diga:

-Hubo algunos que pudo actualizar y otros que pudo añadir.

-Link: ¿En serio?

-Fi: Para darles una información más detallada. Tuve que entrar a la piedra guía para actualizar unos módulos que Ise-sama posee en la tableta Sheikah más unos nuevos que pude hacer ya que serán necesarios en su mundo.

-Zelda y Apaya (sorprendidas): ¡¿Serán necesarios dentro del mundo de Ise-kun?!

-Link: Creo que debemos ir al laboratorio para ver con exactitud esos módulos que posee Ise en la tableta Sheikah.

Al escuchar lo mencionado por Link, Zelda y Apaya asientan con la cabeza, pero se mantienen emocionadas por lo que acaban de saber para que Issei diga en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que estuvieran sorprendidos por los módulos, al igual que eso pueda ser vinculado en mi mundo. Aunque dudo que haya algo de la tribu Sheikah, quizás haya algo en un futuro que pueda ayudarme en algunas cosas que tenga en mente…_

Mientras que inicia a recoger las cosas que estuvo usando en el entrenamiento junto con Link para guardarlas en la casa de su maestro para que momentos después, se junten con Apaya y Zelda quienes tienen una charla típica de chicas para que su maestro diga:

-Quizás ellas están más emocionadas sobre esos módulos que tienes en la tableta, Ise.

-Issei: Más la princesa, me imagino…

-Link: Es cierto.

-Issei: Ah, Link-sensei. ¿Cómo es su relación actual con la princesa?

-Link: ¿Mi relación actual?

-Issei: Es que siempre van juntos cuando se da la oportunidad, ¿no?

-Link: Es cierto, antes teníamos nuestras diferencias. Aunque mayormente era porque a veces le recordaba a Zelda los fracasos que tuvo cuando su padre, el rey de Hyrule, le pedía que despertará su poder. Pero luego de derrotar a Ganon, ya no le importa más eso. Y hemos sido muy cercanos al punto que nos ayudamos mutuamente en cualquier cosa.

-Issei: Ya veo, ¿y no ha pensado ser más allá de ser un habitual acompañante?

-Link: ¿A qué te refieres, Ise?

-Issei: Es que ustedes dos ahora se llevan bien hasta el punto que a muchos creen que son pareja.

Al escuchar eso de Issei, Link recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Zelda mientras montaban sus respectivos caballos para que el rubio tenga aún en su memoria como le dijo su nombre, haciendo que se sonroje y luego la princesa del reino de Hyrule le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje y diga nerviosamente:

-Bueno… es verdad que pueden considerar que somos de esa manera. Aunque estamos bien yendo por nuestro propio rumbo.

Al escuchar eso, Issei se alegra por lo dicho por Link quien mira a la distancia a Zelda quien sigue hablando de forma amena con Apaya que escuche a su aprendiz diga:

-Me parece bien, ya que ustedes dos pueden tener más similitudes que diferencias.

-Link: Es cierto, pero igual a veces pienso que aún no me siento preparado en saber si ella tiene esos sentimientos hacia mí…

Al escuchar eso, Issei se sorprende por las palabras dadas por su maestro para que suelte una sonrisa gatuna y diga:

-Entonces… ¿por qué no invita a salir a la princesa en una cita?

Al escuchar lo mencionado por su aprendiz, Link se sonroja hasta tal punto que suelta humo por lo rojo que estaba su rostro para que diga:

-No estés preguntando eso, Ise. ¿Por qué dices que debo llevarla a una cita? ¡Aparte de ser su acompañante, soy su protector!

-Issei: Puede ser verdad, no has pensado más de ese punto. Pero habrá momentos en que a veces serán solamente Link y Zelda, unos jóvenes hylianos que necesitarán un tiempo juntos sin títulos vinculados…

Mientras que Link imagino un tanto el cómo sería una posible salida con Zelda sin que fueran a tener sus roles de siempre teniendo unas conversaciones amenas y con una buena química para que el rubio diga un tanto sonrojado:

-Puede ser cierto, pero creo que debemos ir a nuestro tiempo y no presionar las cosas.

-Issei: Es verdad…

Mientras que ven que las chicas se habían alejado un tanto de ellos cuando tuvieron su conversación para que ambos vean que ellas los están llamando para apresurarse e ir al laboratorio de Hatelia.

* * *

Hablando del lugar mencionado, se puede ver a Prunia y Rotver haciendo los toques finales para culminar las reparaciones de la máquina especial que trajo a Issei hacia Hyrule para que Symon traiga unos alimentos en una bandeja y digan:

-Sé que están agotados por terminar, aparte de que Rotver-san necesita energías extra luego del viaje.

-Rotver (quien ve como Symon coloca la bandeja de comida en la mesa): No es nada, pero gracias por el buen gesto.

-Keline: Aunque estaba más aterrado luego cuando Prunia-san lo regañó por habernos tardado en el regreso.

-Prunia: Aunque lo más seguro que estaba arreglando su máquina que tiene el laboratorio de Akkala.

-Keline: Es cierto, hasta fue lo primero que hizo cuando regresamos y lo último antes de partir.

-Rotver (molesto y con miedo): ¡Basta, o Prunia me dará un regaño aún mayor!

-Prunia (quien suelta un largo y pesado suspiro): Sabía que esto no llegaría a ningún lado con Rotver…

Repentinamente escuchan que la puerta del laboratorio se abre para ver que Link, Issei, Apaya y Zelda entran al lugar mencionado para que la rubia siendo la princesa del reino de Hyrule diga:

-Hemos regresado.

-Prunia: ¡Oh, princesa! ¡E incluso están los demás!

-Rotver: Es bueno verlos, Link. Princesa, ¿cómo han estado?

-Zelda: Muy bien, Rotver-san. Sé que aún debo la visita en la aldea de Akkala. Pero le prometo que cuando tenga la oportunidad podré ir un momento por ahí.

-Rotver: En cuando puedas ir, eres siempre bienvenida, princesa.

-Keline: Ah, casi lo olvido, Ise-kun. Gracias por habernos ayudado a llegar más rápido al laboratorio.

-Issei: No fue nada, de paso que necesitaban llegar ahí y que probaba el módulo actualizado de la tele transportación plus.

-Symon: Eso sobre la tele transportación plus, ¿fue por ayuda de Fi-san?

-Issei: Exactamente…

Mientras que ven que se emana desde la Espada Divina el espíritu de Fi, sorprendiendo a Rotver y Keline quienes se sorprenden a ver a la chica que acaba de salir del arma del castaño quien dice:

-Fi entro a la piedra guía para actualizar y añadir nuevos módulos en la tableta Sheikah que poseo.

-Keline: ¿Esa chica? ¡Salió de esa espada!

-Rotver: ¡No me esperaba que llegará a pasar eso!

-Zelda: Entonces, Ise-kun… tengo una sugerencia.

-Issei: De acuerdo, pero antes que nada…

Repentinamente ven que Prunia y Symon preparan la piedra guía para que Link muestre la tableta Sheikah y diga:

-Si no es mucho pedir, quisiéramos tener al menos un módulo para probarlo en caso que tengas que volver a tu mundo.

-Issei: De acuerdo, Link-sensei. Ah, Prunia-san, ¿cómo será la forma de pago por poner una actualización a la tableta Sheikah que usan sensei con la princesa Zelda?

-Prunia: Coloca algunos materiales en la mesa y trata de que sea uno en específico.

-Issei: Creo que tengo uno en mente…

-Apaya: ¿Sí? ¿Ya tienes uno en mente?

Mientras que Issei asiente con la cabeza para que vea hacia la piedra guía que ya Prunia y Symon culminaron los preparativos para que diga:

-Link-sensei, coloque la tableta Sheikah que tiene.

-Link: Claro, pero… ¿qué harás con la tableta Sheikah? Ya que tiene los módulos actualizados.

-Issei: Es cierto, pero quiero agregarle uno con ayuda de Fi.

-Link: Ya veo, ¿y cuál tienes en mente?

-Issei (quien desvaina la Espada Divina de su funda): Ya verá cual será. Fi, ¿lista?

-Fi: Como siempre, Ise-sama.

Mientras que Issei coloca la Espada Divina en el pedestal de la piedra guía para que Fi se adentre en ella para que Link coloque la tableta Sheikah y se escuche lo siguiente:

 _Atención: Se va añadir el módulo de video llamada a la Tableta Sheikah._

-Link: ¿Módulo de video llamada?

-Zelda (sorprendida): ¡¿Y ese módulo?!

(Insertar música de fondo: Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST: Sheikah Slate Upgrade)

Cuando ven que la piedra guía se está iluminando para el nuevo módulo a añadirse en la tableta Sheikah que usan Link y Zelda para que una especie de gota de luz cae en dicho elemento.

(Culminen la anterior música de fondo y ahora agreguen la siguiente de la misma entrega de The Legend of Zelda: Fanfare [Sheikah Slate Upgrade])

 _El nuevo módulo de video llamada ha sido añadido a la tableta Sheikah._

Ya habiendo culminado de añadir el nuevo módulo, Link toma la tableta Sheikah para que Fi saliera de la piedra guía y diga:

-Ise-sama. Le informo que ya el módulo de video llamada ya está agregado en la tableta Sheikah de su maestro.

Mientras que Link y Zelda ven como es el nuevo módulo para probarlo para que Issei vea hacia Prunia quien dice:

-Ise-kun, ¿por qué Fi eligió de todos los módulos ese?

-Issei: Quizás pueda comunicarme con ustedes desde donde estoy, ya que claramente no puedo estar siempre aquí en Hyrule. Aunque me encantaría…

-Zelda: Pero tienes una vida en tu mundo, ¿no es así?

-Issei: Sí… pero no se preocupen. Como dije que podría, en teoría, comunicarme con ustedes. Sí no, con uno de los módulos de la tableta Sheikah que poseo pueda visitarlos…

-Rotver: Y ese módulo que pudiste llevarnos directo hasta aquí, ¿es uno de que Fi ayudo a modificarlos?

-Issei: Sí. Pudo actualizar el de tele transportación, detección y de invocación. Y los nuevos fueron de video llamada, portal dimensional y detección de portales.

Muchos de los presentes no esperaban que la tableta Sheikah de Issei fuera a tener esos módulos para que tuviera que usarlos tanto en Hyrule como en su mundo. Al ver como Issei ve como la máquina especial se encuentra casi lista, Apaya tímidamente dice:

-Entonces… ¿realmente vendrás de nuevo a Hyrule, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Dije que volvería las veces que pueda, Apaya-chan. Será algo difícil ya que tengo otras cosas que lidiar.

-Link: ¿Acaso ya Ganon está en tu mundo? (Haciendo que todos los rostros de los presentes estén pálidos del miedo)

-Issei (quien mueve sus brazos en señal de negación): ¡Ni ha pisado todavía mi mundo, Link-sensei! ¡Sacaron una muy apresurada conclusión!

-Zelda: Perdona, Ise-kun. Sucede que Prunia y Rotver plantean que Ganon pueda aparecer en otros mundos aparte del nuestro.

-Issei: Bueno, dudo mucho que suceda. Pero igual creo que ya debería volver…

-Keline: Tienes razón, no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo aquí…

-Issei: Si, aunque no sé si mis padres aben que no estoy en el cuarto en la casa en donde vivo.

-Prunia: Dudo que muchos vean eso, pero…

-Issei: Si no me equivoco, la ropa que tenía puesta debe estar…

Repentinamente, Apaya ve una silla donde estaba colocada la ropa que tenía puesta Issei cuando llego para doblarla y entregársela al castaño diciendo:

-Sucede que la lavé en caso en que tengas que volver a tu mundo…

-Issei (sonrojado): Apaya-chan… no debiste.

-Apaya: Bueno, quizás tengas algo en que puedas volver, pero como dijiste, con lo de la tableta Sheikah puedes venir aquí todas las veces que quieras aquí…

-Zelda: Quizás nos cuentes más sobre lo que haces en tu mundo, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Veré que puedo hacer…

Repentinamente, Link tiene en su mano una espada y un escudo de madera parecido al que Issei usó en su entrenamiento con el portador de la Espada Maestra quien dice:

-Sé que vas al mundo en donde perteneces, Ise-kun. Pero no olvides que tienes que entrenar. Nunca se sabe lo que pueda sin que puedas estar preparado.

Al escuchar eso, Issei se siente un tanto tenso por lo que acaba de escuchar de Link, pero siente que una mano que es colocada en uno de sus hombros para que escuche a Zelda decir:

-Entiendo que estés un tanto pensativo sobre lo que dijo Link, pero habrá momentos que tendrás que entrenar por tu cuenta.

-Apaya: Aunque Prunia-san y Rotver san piensan que sucederá algo…

-Issei: Lo sé, aunque puede ser poco probable sobre que Ganon aparezca en mi mundo…

-Prunia: Quien sabe, pero habrá una posibilidad de que pueda ocurrir que aparezca.

-Rotver: Aparte que puede causar problemas ahí.

-Issei: Están muy pensativos en eso, pero en tal que suceda hay que estar preparados.

Mientras que ven que la maquina emana una luz para ver lo que parece ser una habitación a una luz muy opaca, pero Issei la reconoce siendo la suya para que diga:

-Creo que ya es tiempo en que regrese a mi mundo…

-Apaya: Ise-kun…

Al notar el tono de voz de Apaya, mientras trataba de sostener las lágrimas, Issei va hasta la chica y pone una mano en su cabeza para moverla suavemente moviendo un tanto su cabellera plateada para que diga:

-Apaya-chan, sé que no es un adiós. Esto es un hasta luego… sabes muy bien que nos veremos de nuevo en menos de lo que esperas…

-Apaya: Entonces, que sea pronto que nos visites.

-Issei: Trataré que así sea, Apaya-chan…

Al notar como se despedían Issei y Apaya, Zelda y Keline notaban la tristeza de que como el castaño se estaba despidiendo de la nieta de Impa con una sonrisa y con un cariñoso abrazo, mientras que Prunia no podía más mientras que algunas lágrimas ya se corren en su rostro para limpiarlas un tanto. Al notar el ambiente, Rotver dice:

-No es necesario que llores, Prunia. Ise-kun dijo que volverá las veces que quiera a aquí…

-Prunia (aun llorando): Es que… ¡es que duele ver como ellos se despiden y se la pasaban bien!

-Keline: No te preocupes, como lo dijo Ise-kun, volverá aquí cuando quiera.

Mientras que ven como Issei está a punto de traspasar el portal creado para dar una última mirada hacia los presentes y dice:

-Sé que esto no es un simple adiós. Es un hasta luego. Ya verán que pronto nos veremos sin que nos demos cuenta…

Mientras que ven como Issei se despide con una sonrisa luego de esas palabras, muchos de los presentes también tuvieron una en sus rostros para despedirse del castaño quien traspasó el portal para que se cierre, al notar que ese chico ya no se encuentra en el laboratorio, Apaya lloraba sin parar para que Zelda la abrace y diga:

-Ya, Apaya-chan. Todos estamos tristes que Ise-kun haya regresado a su mundo.

-Apaya: Aun con que haya regresado, disfrute el hablar con Ise-kun…

-Link: Como todos que pasamos un rato con él. Aunque al principio nos pareció raro que supiera de nosotros cuando llego por la maquina especial de Rotver y Prunia.

-Zelda: Aunque me parece raro que, sin conocernos, Ise-kun supiera de nosotros…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Apaya reacciona sonrojada por la conversación que tuvo con Issei ya que le prometió guardar el por qué sabe de todos antes de conocerse en secreto para que Prunia suelte una sonrisa gatuna y diga:

-Tal parece que recuerdas con cariño un momento junto con Ise-kun, ¿no, Apaya?

-Apaya (sonrojada y avergonzada): ¡Prunia-sama! ¡No es como lo está pensando!

-Rotver: Bueno, solo queda ver como es ese nuevo módulo que pudo Fi añadirlo a la tableta Sheikah que tiene Link.

-Link: Es cierto, pero creo que debemos esperar si de repente Ise-kun se comunica con ese módulo… aunque no entiendo que tendrá.

-Keline: Bueno, con ese módulo de tele transportación plus, Rotver y yo pudimos llegar más rápido hasta el laboratorio.

-Symon: Bueno, debemos seguir viendo.

-Prunia: Es cierto. Por cierto, Apaya. Princesa Zelda.

-Apaya: ¿Sí?

-Zelda: ¿Qué sucede, Prunia-san?

Al ver hacia Prunia, las dos chicas ven como la investigadora Sheikah hace un puchero diciendo en un susurro:

-No es justo…

-Apaya: Prunia-sama…

-Zelda: ¿Por qué dices que no es justo?

-Prunia (molesta y soltando una rabieta): ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo que ustedes sepan parte del mundo de Ise-kun y yo no!

Al ver eso, Link, Symon y Rotver ven esto con una gota de sudor por la reacción que acaba de hacer Prunia quien emana un aura de celos hacia Zelda y Apaya quien esta última estaba algo nerviosa dice:

-Prunia-sama… está dando algo de miedo.

-Zelda: Por favor, Prunia-san. ¿Podría el calmarse un poco?

-Prunia (molesta): ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme si ustedes saben algo del mundo de Ise-kun?!

-Rotver (sorprendido): ¡¿Prunia está celosa por eso?!

-Zelda: Bueno, entiendo eso ya que estabas con Symon, Rotver y Keline con la tableta Sheikah para Ise-kun.

Mientras que notaban las risas de los presentes, Prunia estaba avergonzada por la acción que estaba haciendo y con un aura de tristeza dice:

-Debí hablar con Ise-kun sobre su mundo cuando tuve la oportunidad…

-Zelda: No te pongas triste por eso, Prunia-san. Dijo que vendría las veces que quiera.

-Apaya: ¡Es cierto! E incluso puede traer más cosas de su mundo para que pueda traerlo para acá…

Al escuchar sobre las cosas que Issei puede traer desde su mundo, Prunia detiene su molestia y dice en su mente:

 _Entonces… ¡¿Puedo saber más de las cosas del mundo de Ise-kun aparte que Apaya y la princesa tienen algo de conocimiento de ello?!_

Todos los presentes ven como Prunia se ha calmado para que muestre una sonrisa en su rostro y diga:

-De acuerdo. Aunque debemos esperar que Ise-kun regrese a Hyrule o que se comunique con nosotros con ese nuevo módulo que tienen la tableta que tiene al igual de la que usan Link y la princesa.

-Apaya (aliviada): ¡Sí! Pero queda esperar que Ise-kun llegue a su mundo.

-Keline: Me pregunto cómo será el mundo de Ise-kun.

-Prunia: Aunque quisiera escucharlo de él…

-Zelda: Quizás deberíamos contarles un poco.

-Keline: ¿En serio?

-Apaya: Bueno, es que Ise-kun nos contó muchas cosas de su mundo.

-Prunia: ¡Click, click! Entonces, ¿nos podrían decir algunas cosas?

Mientras que los hombres presentes ven como las chicas preparan una charla, Rotver dice:

-Bueno, tal parece que las chicas tendrán algo de qué hablar. Mientras, ¿por qué buscamos algo para comer?

-Symon: Quizás Link pueda tener algunas recetas a la mano…

-Link: Bueno, vamos hasta mi casa para que me ayuden con la comida. Apuesto que su conversación estará algo larga y tendrán hambre.

Mientras que los hombres salen del laboratorio para ir a la casa de Link, el portador de la Espada Maestra pone su mirada al cielo para decir en su mente:

 _Me pregunto sí Ise-kun llegaría a su mundo a salvo…_

Y continua su paso mientras que los demás lo siguen para ir rápido a su hogar, pero aún con el pensamiento sobre si en verdad su aprendiz volvería pronto.

* * *

Ahora con Issei, este ya había regresado a su mundo. Y por lo que se nota, se encuentra de nueva cuenta en su habitación, pero con la vestimenta que tuvo puesta cuando estaba por Hyrule mientras se miraba en el espejo y dice:

-En verdad… no fue un sueño. Fue real…

Y toma la tableta Sheikah que pudo traer desde el lugar mencionado para revisar unas cosas. Pero justo cuando iba a revisar el itinerario de dicho elemento, de la Espada Divina se emana Fi diciendo:

-Ise-sama, le tengo nueva información que tiene importancia. Por lo que acaba de presenciar, pudo volver a su mundo.

-Issei: Ya me di cuenta, Fi. Pero…

Mientras que Issei toma su teléfono celular que lo tenía cargando para ver la hora que eran las 12:15 de la madrugada para que el castaño diga:

-Lo que viví en tres días en Hyrule, eran como alrededor de treinta minutos aquí… ¿cómo es posible?

-Fi: Quizás la diferencia de tiempo relativo que existe tanto en su mundo como el de Hyrule, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Ya veo, por cierto. ¿En verdad con la tableta Sheikah podré detectar portales dimensionales?

-Fi: Es una de las funciones que se encuentra en uno de los módulos de dicho elemento que menciono. Aparte que puede ir a Hyrule, pero recomendaría que no fuera a hacerlo de una manera inmediata.

-Issei: Lo sé. Hace poco regresé, y aparte que tengo que ir a clases. Ya que al fin y al cabo soy un estudiante de preparatoria.

-Fi: Pero no olvide lo que le mencionó su maestro, Ise-sama. Quizás tenga que entrenar.

-Issei (imaginando como sería): Aunque dudo que llamaría la atención por eso, quiero hacerlo en un lugar que casi nadie me vea.

-Fi: Entiendo su preocupación, Ise-sama. Ya que aún no sabe lo que puede ocurrir.

-Issei: Quizás pueda ser verdad sobre esa teoría que mencionan Prunia-san y Rotver-san sobre que Ganon pueda llegar a este mundo. Pero como bien dicen, "del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho".

-Fi: Que sabías palabras, Ise-sama.

-Issei (quien rasca su nuca): Bueno, no está de más aprender algunos refranes que te pueden dar lecciones.

-Fi: Ise-sama, creo que debería descansar ya que mencionó sobre de ir a sus clases en su academia.

-Issei: Es cierto, vuelve a la espada, Fi. Buenas noches.

-Fi: Que tenga muy buenas noches, Ise-sama.

Mientras que Fi se adentra a la joya de la Espada Divina, Issei activa la tableta para guardar el armamento que posee en ella y quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta para colocarse su ropa de dormir que usaba cuando fue transportado a Hyrule e ir hacia su cama para entrar al mundo de los sueños cuando vivió uno que fuera muy real.

* * *

Al día siguiente, podemos ver a Issei quien ya se había bañado y tiene puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh en su habitación mientras daba una mirada a la Nintendo Switch y recordaba la promesa que le hizo a sus dos amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Sé que les debo traerles la Nintendo Switch para hacer unas partidas en diversos juegos, aparte que quieren jugar un poco el Zelda. Pero…_

Pero pone su mirada hacia la tableta Sheikah para tomarla y guardarla en su maletín diciendo:

-Creo que eso será para otro momento…

Y sale de su habitación para bajar a la sala mientras que ve a sus padres y el desayuno estaba listo mientras que la madre del castaño, Hana, dice:

-Veo que ya estás listo para partir a la academia, Ise.

-Issei: Como un estudiante que se respete.

-Gorou (Padre de Issei): Aunque sabemos que eres una masa acumulada de deseos pervertidos…

-Issei (molesto): ¡No eres quien para decir eso, papá!

-Hana: Bien, bien… ya dejen de conversar sobre ello, ustedes dos. Ya el desayuno está listo. Comamos antes que se enfríe.

-Issei (quien se sienta en una silla): Bien, Itadakimasu. (Gracias por la comida)

-Gorou y Hana: Itadakimasu…

Mientras que la familia Hyoudou ya termino de desayunar, Issei toma su maletín de estudiante y dice:

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme…

-Hana: Espera, Ise-kun… (mientras le entrega algo) no olvides tu almuerzo.

-Issei: Gracias, mamá.

-Gorou: Ten cuidado, Ise-kun.

-Hana: ¡Y procura regresar temprano! Ya hemos escuchado lo que usualmente haces en la academia.

-Issei (quien traga saliva): No es mi culpa de ser así… pero no voy a seguir hablando de ello, ¡ya me voy!

-Hana: Que te vaya bien…

Mientras que Issei sale de su casa para comenzar su camino hasta la academia Kuoh y adentrarse a una plaza arbolada conocida, pero detiene su camino ya que ve que su maletín esta emanando una luz desde su interior para que diga en su mente:

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Tendrá que ver con la tableta Sheikah?_

Al notar primero que no haya morros en la costa, Issei va hasta una zona baldía y toma la tableta Sheikah para que salga de ella Fi diciendo:

-Ise-sama. Le tengo información que puede ser de vital importancia.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Fi?! ¡¿Por qué estabas haciendo que la tableta Sheikah se iluminara de esa manera!?

-Fi: Sucede que tiene que llevar la Espada Divina en su espalda, Ise-sama…

-Issei: ¡Pero eso es en Hyrule, aquí no puedo hacerlo! ¡Es ilegal portar un arma de esa manera!

-Fi: Lo entiendo, Ise-sama. Pero decidió llevarse la tableta Sheikah.

-Issei: Era lo mejor. Si lo meditaba bien, no puedo llevar el arma ya porque tendría problemas. En cambio, si me llevara la tableta, estoy a salvo.

-Fi: Aún con ello. Sería factible que probara los otros módulos que tiene esta tableta.

-Issei: Puede ser en otro momento. Ahora debo ir a clases.

-Fi: De acuerdo, Ise-sama. Cuando quiera hablar conmigo, solo tome la tableta Sheikah ya que no puede sacar la espada.

-Issei: Puedo sacarla, pero tendría que buscar en un lugar más abierto como este…

-Fi: Recibido, Ise-sama. Hablaremos luego.

Mientras que Issei ve como Fi se adentra a la tableta Sheikah, vuelve a tomar camino hacia la academia que dice en su mente:

 _Bueno, luego de esto. No sé qué más puede pasar…_

Y comienza adentrarse hasta unos momentos después vemos a Issei quien se encuentra sentado mientras estaba en un asiento cercano a la ventana para recordar lo que le ha pasado hace unas horas en que estuvo en Hyrule para terminar esa mirada al pasado para que diga en su mente:

 _Aun me cuesta creer que estuve hace unas horas en Hyrule y que luego estuviera a punto de recibir clases._

Mientras que culminaba su pensamiento, repentinamente escucha una voz que le resulta conocida para él diciendo:

-Oye, ¡Ise!

Y ve que sus dos amigos que juntos son conocidos dentro de la Academia, pero de la peor manera, el trío pervertido, Matsuda y Motohama, quien este último lo estaba llamando mientras dice:

-Por fin nos puedes ver.

-Issei: ¿Qué sucede? Es que estaba pensando en algo.

-Matsuda: ¿En qué pensabas, en pechos?

-Issei: Puede que sea cierto, pero en esta vez no sea eso. Ya que por fin lo pude terminar…

-Motohama: Momento, ¿por fin lo terminaste?

-Matsuda: ¡¿Lo ha terminado?!

Al escuchar el grito sobre de que ha terminado, muchas chicas que se encontraban en el salón veían con asco a los chicos pensando que habían dicho sobre cosas pervertidas ya que son capaces de hablar sobre ese tema en público. Y cuando el de cabello zen iba a responder, Issei lo golpea en la cabeza, al igual que el chico de anteojos que se le muestra un chichón en la suya siendo que el castaño tenga su puño algo humeante y diga:

-Ustedes dos dejen de gritar antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿sí?

-Motohama: ¡Es que por fin terminaste el juego de Zelda, ¿no?! ¡Eso es motivo de celebrarlo!

-Matsuda: ¡Y te toco desde que las vacaciones de invierno hasta anoche que terminaste el juego!

Muchas chicas pensaban que era el mismo tema de siempre vinculado a esos tres (revistas y videos pervertidos, e incluso eroges) pero se quedaron fuera de encuadre al saber que hablan de un videojuego que incluso ha llamado la atención a más de uno, sin contar que previamente se vio antes de que partieran de las vacaciones de invierno, dos tercios del trío mencionado perseguían como salvajes al castaño que tiene la fama de ser la bestia pervertida de Kuoh, pero muchos no saben con exactitud lo ocurrido en ese día ya que pensaban que era algo que tenían que se les saliera de sus manos, pero resulta que era sobre que el chico que estaba siendo perseguido antes de las vacaciones de invierno ya que tiene la nueva consola hibrida de la gran N, y hasta la actualidad nunca supieron por qué lo perseguían de una forma salvaje para que Issei diga las impresiones que tiene sobre el juego:

-Debo admitir que me atrapo desde el momento que empecé a jugarlo, sabía que iba a ser diferente de todos los juegos de Zelda que han existido. E incluso disfrute mucho la historia y el juego.

-Matsuda: Vaya, ¿y qué puedes decir de lo que hace diferente de los otros juegos de Zelda que existen?

-Issei: Mundo abierto y puedes hacer lo que quieras ahí.

-Motohama: ¡¿MUNDO ABIERTO Y PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS?!

-Matsuda: Puedo ser amigo tuyo, acompañarte en el camino del ero, soportar el odio de las chicas y las palizas que nos dan el club de Kendo… (repentinamente toma el cuello de la camisa del uniforme de Issei) ¡Pero lo que no puedo tolerar y perdonarte es que hayas vendido varios de nuestros tesoros para tener más dinero aparte de la consola y comprar varios juegos!

-Issei (quien quita las manos de Matsuda): ¡Basta, ustedes dos! Entiendo que aún siguen molestos porque vendí varias cosas, pero era necesario. Ya que también vendían algún juego extra y no dude en cómpralo.

-Motohama: Pero lo que nos molesta es que no nos hayas dicho nada…

-Issei: ¡Y es por eso que no quería decirles en su momento! ¡Ya que sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar!

Todas las chicas que se encontraban presentes no esperaban que la razón en que los otros dos estuvieron persiguiendo salvajemente a Issei era… ¿qué compro un videojuego y que ni siquiera lo supieron? En especial dos chicas que estaban viendo a la distancia, una chica de cabellos castaños como el chocolate con coletas y otra de cabellos rosados cortos quien esta última dice:

-Entonces, la razón en que perseguían a Hyoudou… ¿era por un videojuego? Y fue justo antes de las vacaciones de invierno, Murayama.

-Murayama: Así es, Katase. Pero ellos iban a espiarnos aquella vez, aunque no esperaba que ellos puedan tener otros pasatiempos a ser pervertidos.

-El trío (quienes escucharon las palabras de Murayama): ¡Claro que los tenemos!

Todas se sorprenden por el grito por el trío, aunque mayormente no le hacían caso por su tendencia infame a ser quienes en cualquier momento ven a las chicas en cómo se cambian de ropa, pero su réplica a eso sería cancelada ya que el profesor llega y dando inicio un nuevo día de clases.

* * *

Unas horas después luego del arduo y alargado día, podemos ver a Issei quien tiene el maletín en su mano estando en el patio trasero de la academia Kuoh para que diga en su mente:

 _Bueno, ya debería aprovecha sobre los módulos de la tableta y entrenar un poco…_

Repentinamente Issei ve que Matsuda y Motohama llegan hasta donde se encuentra el castaño diciendo:

-Chicos, ¿qué sucede?

-Motohama: ¿No pensabas en hacer nuestra actividad favorita del día sin nosotros?

-Matsuda: ¡Vamos a donde siempre!

-Issei: ¡Eso me encantaría! Pero… debo declinar por hoy…

Al escuchar que la bestia pervertida de la academia no va a fisgonear a las chicas, literal no hubo ningún sonido. Es como si todo el lugar había quedado mudo al escuchar que el castaño no iba con sus amigos, siendo Matsuda quien dice:

-Ise… ¿estás enfermo?

-Issei: Me encuentro bien.

-Motohama: ¿No te ha pasado algo grave? ¿Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza? ¿Una chica hermosa te invitó a salir?

-Issei: En serio, ¿me están viendo raro solo porque está vez no los acompañaré a hacer nuestra actividad favorita?

-Matsuda y Motohama: ¡¿En dónde se fue el Ise que conocemos?!

-Issei: No hagan drama ustedes dos, digamos que tengo unas cosas que hacer…

Al saber que su compañero en ese camino que las chicas odian, Motohama apretando los puños dice:

-Bien… ¡te lo pierdes! ¡Matsuda, vámonos!

-Matsuda: Estaremos en donde siempre, Ise.

Mientras que Issei ve que sus amigos se van, suspira de alivio para que diga:

-Bien, al menos puedo ir tranquilo a entrenar un poco…

Para reanudar su marcha hasta una zona arbolada dentro de la academia, sin saber que, desde una ventana del segundo piso de un edificio antiguo dentro del lugar mencionado, está siendo visto por una pelirroja de ojos azulados verdosos con un cuerpo bien dotado quien ve como el castaño va a esa zona y adentro de una sala, podemos ver a otra chica de cabellos oscuros con una larga cola de caballo quien camina hasta ella con una taza de té en mano diciendo:

-Ara, ara. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo en ver a un posible miembro, Rias-buchou.

-Rias: Puede ser cierto, ya que tiene algo que aún puede despertarse. Ya que dudo que Sona haya visto algo.

-Akeno: Sí. Pero pareciera que va a hacer algo en esa zona arbolada.

-Rias: Por ahora no hay que ser imprudentes en quererlo ya dentro de mi clan. Avisa a Koneko que tenga vigilando al chico.

-Akeno: De acuerdo, Buchou. Ufufu~

Mientras que Akeno se retira de la sala, Rias vuelve a poner su mirada hacia el paisaje para que de alguna manera pueda relajarse del estrés diario que son las clases.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei, ya se encuentra en la zona arbolada, no sin antes revisar en todo el lugar que no haya morros en la costa o alguna persona que podría ver lo que ocurre, sabiendo que es una zona segura, abre su maletín y dice:

-Bueno, Link-sensei dijo que debería entrenar un tanto por si algo sucede. Aparte que ya pensaba buscar un lugar aparte de Hyrule o el patio de mi casa...

Y antes de tomar la tableta Sheikah se quita el blazer y la camisa para que este tengan puesto los pantalones del uniforme y una camiseta roja y activa para sacar la Espada Divina desde ella y rápidamente ya estaba en la espalda del castaño con todo y su funda para que se sorprenda mientras dice:

-Vaya, en verdad apareció aquí…

Y cuando iba a desvainar la espada, el espíritu de Fi se emana de la joya de la Espada Divina para ver de frente a Issei diciendo:

-Hola, Ise-sama. Ya veo que planea probar los módulos de la tableta cuando la pudo actualizar en Hyrule.

-Issei: No únicamente. Sé de antemano que debo entrenar un poco para no sentirme oxidado cuando tenga un próximo entrenamiento con Link-sensei.

-Fi: De acuerdo. Pero también tengo alguna información de vital importancia, hace poco antes de llegar aquí hubo una presencia que lo estuviera viendo a la distancia.

-Issei: ¿En serio? No sentí tal mirada. Aunque dudo que sea hostil.

-Fi: Y esté pendiente, Ise-sama. Tal vez no sea la única presencia que lo estuviera viendo a la distancia.

-Issei: Dudo que sea algo relacionado a lo que sabemos en Hyrule. Pero hay que empezar con esto.

-Fi: De acuerdo, Ise-sama.

Mientras que Fi se vuelve a adentrarse en la joya de la Espada Divina, Issei toma una postura de ataque para cerrar los ojos y meditar sin saber que una chica de cabellos blancos estaba a la distancia viéndolo y dice en su mente:

 _Ese hombre es a quien Buchou me mando a vigilar. Pero…_

Repentinamente ve como es la espada para que se sorprenda y diga en su mente:

 _¡¿Y esa espada?!_

Para su sorpresa, ve que Issei abre los ojos para comenzar a mover la espada de una manera rustica, pero de alguna manera llamaba la atención de la chica quien seguía viendo sorprendida y diga en su mente:

 _¿Acaso será la Sacred Gear que posee? Pero no es parecida a las que usualmente hace Yuuto-senpai. Y creo que le interesaría tener un duelo de practica con él…_

Mientras seguía cortando el aire con la espada, Issei hace varios movimientos como si estuviera enfrentándose a alguien en su mente para que se imagine que se enfrente el castaño un espadachín hábil que de alguna manera saliera victorioso y guarda la espada en su funda para soltar un suspiro que denota cansancio y alivio para volver hasta donde estaba su maletín para la sorpresa de la chica quien dice:

-Pero, ¿qué estará haciendo con lo que va a sacar de su maletín?

Con la intriga que tiene la chica, ve que Issei saca la tableta Sheikah que de ella saca un plato de frutas pochadas para su sorpresa y ve como el castaño se come el plato y suelta un suspiro como si estuvo satisfecho por lo que comió y dice:

-En serio, no hay nada mejor que comer algo luego de un pesado día de clases y de entrenamiento…

Mientras siente como parte del sudor se iba quitándose con el viento y ve que el espíritu de Fi vuelve a presentarse una vez más para la sorpresa de la chica quien dice en su mente:

 _¿Y ese espíritu?_

Para ver la conversación que tiene con Issei quien dice:

-Fi. Hay algo que requiere mi atención que es de vital importancia, ¿no?

-Fi: En efecto, Ise-sama. Tal parece que a la distancia nos están observando. (Con lo mencionado por Fi hace que la chica se asuste y vaya a un lugar mejor para ocultarse)

-Issei: ¿En serio, Fi? Dudo que alguien venga para acá en estas horas. Ya que usualmente están en un club o directo a su casa…

Mientras que Issei ve al cielo como poco a poco ya llegaba el ocaso del atardecer para que diga:

-Como el que tal parece, debo volver a casa.

-Fi: De acuerdo, Ise-sama. Y de paso es lo mejor ya que puede probar los otros módulos.

-Issei: Se me había olvidado sobre ello. Pero al menos sé que será en un lugar más conocido para mí.

Al terminar de decir sus palabras, Issei ve como Fi vuelve a la joya de la espada y guarda dicha arma en la tableta Sheikah para luego guardarla en su maletín que de él toma su teléfono celular para ver la hora, colocarse la camisa y el blazer del uniforme y comenzar a tomar camino, pero sin que sepa que, desde una distancia muy prudencial, la misma chica peliblanca ve como el castaño se aleja para seguirlo mientras que dice en su mente:

 _Esto sin duda lo tiene que saber Buchou. Pero ella me encomendó seguirlo._

Luego de salir de la zona arbolada, Issei ve que sus amigos estaban siendo apaleados por las chicas que integran el club de Kendo y dice:

-Al menos pensé en prevenir que en salir golpeado por ellas de nueva cuenta…

Y camina para no ser visto por ellas para dirigirse hasta su casa. Que de camino en ella ya está llegando el atardecer para que pase una plaza conocida de Kuoh y tenga un monologo en su mente:

 _No pensaba que del mismo juego puede existir un mundo en donde soy el aprendiz de Link. ¡Y vaya que me he sorprendido! Aunque si supiera lo que he hecho aquí, no sé cómo hablaría con la princesa Zelda. Al menos Apaya sabe sobre lo que usualmente lidio._

Indiscretamente seguía su andar para pasar la plaza, hasta que una voz lo detiene.

-Disculpa…

Al escuchar la voz de una chica, Issei ve a una pelinegra con un uniforme de otra academia con ojos violetas y dice:

-Tu eres Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿no?

-Issei: Sí. (Y en su mente dice: _Momento, ¿y está chica linda me está hablando? ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!_ ) ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

-Es que siempre te he visto pasar por aquí y quería hablar contigo, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Soy Amano Yuuma. Un gusto.

-Issei: Un gusto, Yuuma-chan. ¿No te molesta que te llame así?

-Yuuma: Para nada, Ise-kun. Y aparte te quiero decir algo…

-Issei: ¿Sí?

Repentinamente Issei ve como Yuuma, aun estando nerviosa dice lo siguiente:

-Siempre que te veo pasar por aquí hablando con tus amigos me parecías genial, por eso… ¡Me gustas, Hyoudou Issei-kun! ¡Quiero que salgas conmigo!

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿EH…?! ¡¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo?!

-Yuuma (con la mirada de cachorro): ¿No podemos?

Al notar la infaltable mirada femenina que es capaz de cautivar hasta el hombre más rudo, Issei mueve su cabeza para volver a la realidad diciendo:

-Yuuma-chan, me siento halagado en que me pidas en que seamos novios. Aunque no sé si sea lo correcto.

-Yuuma: No veo que tenga algo de malo.

-Issei: Yo tampoco. Pero… ¿no crees que estás llevando esto muy rápido?

-Yuuma: Pero aun así me enamoré de ti, Ise-kun.

-Issei: No me esperaba que alguien como yo no tuviera una novia de esa manera. Claro que seremos novios.

Al escuchar que serán novios, el rostro de Yuuma es de una grata felicidad para que abrace a Issei y diga:

-Entonces, ¿cambiemos números telefónicos para que estemos en contacto?

-Issei: ¡Claro!

Luego de intercambiar números de teléfono, Issei ve como Yuuma se aleja mientras dice:

-Entonces, nos vemos luego.

-Issei: Hablamos luego, Yuuma-chan.

Y con una sonrisa, Issei ve a su ahora novia partir y dice:

-Y ahora tengo una novia… ¡¿es que acaso me están bendiciendo?!

Al decir eso, Issei recuerda cuando saco la Espada Divina donde se encontraba una gran estatua de la diosa Hylia para que diga en su mente:

 _¡¿Acaso la diosa Hylia me está dando una suerte bendecida?! En serio que…_

Mientras terminaba su pensamiento, comienza a caminar para que diga:

-Un montón de cosas sucederán, y que estaré de alguna manera vinculadas a ellas tanto aquí como en Hyrule, ¿no? Desde que fui allá, no sé qué más pueda a pasarme…

Ya Issei habiéndose alejado del lugar en donde se encontraba, a una distancia casi lejana, se puede ver a la misma chica que estaba siguiendo al castaño para que diga:

-Ya debo informarle a Buchou…

Para tomar camino mientras que en su mente tiene reciente como Issei pudo empuñar y manejar una espada que para ella le fuera desconocida. Y sin dejar de lado el dispositivo en que sacó las frutas pochadas y en donde aparentemente pudo guardar la espada que estaba entrenando y diga en su mente:

 _No hay duda que eso sea una especie de Sacred Gear que posee algo que llamará la atención de Buchou. Y ya tuvo contacto con un ángel caído. Solo queda ver que hará…_

Y con su pensamiento terminado, continua su camino hasta ver a la persona que apareciera que fuera estar al mando de la chica para que se cambie de escena y veamos a un Issei sonriente por las diversas cosas que le acaban de ocurrir en las horas pasadas, pero no tiene idea que sobre que todo lo que vinculaba aparentemente iba a comenzar un singular, alocado y extenuante viaje que sería uno bastante largo, tanto en donde se encuentra y en Hyrule.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí no más!**

 **-Kuro: Fue este episodio muy bueno, Ryucader-san!**

 **-Roze: Aunque vimos que Issei regresó a Kuoh. Pero qué vendrá luego de esto?**

 **-Shirogane: Creo que pronto aparezcamos y será buenísimo!**

 **No puedo decir mucho, pero lo que se viene y que he imaginado en toda la historia ya se viene. Por cierto, no saben a donde se metieron Twilight y las demás? Hace poco estuvieron aquí cuando inició el cap.**

 **-Kuro (entregando a Ryucader dos cartas): Ryucader-san, tenga esto...**

 **A ver... una carta de Izanagi? Y otra de las chicas? No me esperaba esto, a ver...**

 **[Para Ryucader23: Gracias por haber cuidado a las chicas mientras que he estado ocupado con otras cosas, pero un amigo que ya conoces, Reic.2410 pidió de antemano a las ponies con una historia que tendrá su participación. De paso te mando una foto de Guru ya que anda de novio con una pava del vecino] (Haciendo que vea la foto Ryucader)**

 **Sería justicia que el pobre de Guru tenga pareja. Ah, debo seguir con la carta...**

 **[De paso, sí ya viste Sekiryuutei Supremo que la terminé por ahora ya que decidí que la historia debe ascender ya que se viene pronto Sekiryuutei Supremo Asenscion. Y como siempre necesitaré tu ayuda con el op y ending. Ya te aviso cuales canciones será para que des rienda suelta a visualizarlos.]**

 **Así que Izanagi hará nueva temporada de Sekiryuutei Supremo? Interesante... y ya saben! Recomiendo leerla para que puedan disfrutar su segunda temporada, de paso recuerden que este servilleta le ayuda con el Opening y Ending desde el 4to arco, vaya que ha pasado tiempo... y ahora con la carta de las chicas. Parece que Twilight dejó el mensaje.**

 **[Para Ryucader23-san: Gracias por habernos cuidado y debemos pedirles disculpas tanto a usted como a Kuro y las demás, ya que una amiga nuestra nos fue a busca ya que Izanagi le comentó sobre nuestra participación en una historia que está creando. No se preocupe, dejamos un portal para venir en cada momento hasta donde se encuentra...] (Haciendo que Ryucader23 suspira pesadamente para curiosidad de las chicas cerberus)**

 **-Kuro: Qué sucedió, Ryucader-san?**

 **Bueno, las chicas salieron por un tiempo pero regresarán en diversas ocasiones y nos acompañaran en cada historia. Pero algo me dice que ganaré otro dolor de cabeza al igual que Reic.2410 que tendré que hablar con él y con Izanagi para los portales. Y ya me dijo Reic que Izanagi las mandó a su casa en un paquete?! POR TODOS LOS KAMI-SAMAS EXISTENTES Y POR HABER! (Soltando un pesado suspiro) No diré más, por respeto a todos sobre esto.**

 **-Shirogane: Ese portal está abierto?**

 **-Roze: No creo que deberían molestar a los amigos de Ryucader23-san por eso.**

 **Son nakamas escritores, aunque si debería hablar con ellos sobre este asunto. Total ya hemos terminado por ahora, los esperamos en el siguiente cap de esta y las otras historias a actualizar que tengo aquí, nos vemos luego!**

 **-Las chicas Cerberus: QUE LA PASEN BIEN, ADIOS!**


	4. Indicios, Cita y Encuentros

**Hola a todos, después de muchas cosas de por medio, finalmente pueden disfrutar el nuevo episodio de Breath of the Crimson Wild!  
**

 **-Kuro y las Mane Six: HURRA!**

 **-Shirogane: MÁS DE MEDIO AÑO TE TARDASTE, IDIOTA! (Dando un fuerte golpe a Ryucader haciendo que cayera al piso)**

 **-Twilight (horrorizada): Ryucader-san! (Y alarmada va a donde se encuentra el herido escritor)**

 **-Aj (quien silba a ver la distancia que tuvo que llevar Ryucader por el golpe de Shirogane): Si que fue un buen golpe...**

 **-Rarity: Entiendo su molestia, pero no había razón en hacerle eso...**

 **-Sunset: Pero está herido...**

 **-Roze: Shirogane, te has pasado...**

 **-Shirogane: Y el tiene la culpa de que nos haya dejado en suspenso en todo este tiempo.**

 **Hey! Me he quedado estancado en más de una vez al hacer esta historia, aparte que hubo muchas cosas durante este tiempo que no pude escribirla! Recuerda que tengo aparte de esta, otras historias que publico aquí...**

 **-Pinkie: Vamos, Ryu-kun. No te molestes. Entiendo que estés de esa forma, ten, un dulce.**

 **(Tomando el dulce que me da Pinkie Pie) Al menos lo necesitaba. Pero uno solo no me será suficiente... con lo que cargo ahora y el golpe que me dio Shirogane...**

 **-Fluttershy: Creo que no debiste herirlo, Shirogane-san.**

 **-Rainbow: Así estaría ya que Reic no ha cumplido el que haya aparecido en Date a Quartzer.**

 **Que consciencia que hables de él, Rainbow. (Haciendo sorprender a la pegaso) Ya que el review que dejó en el cap anterior, lo hallaste y lo amarraste. Pensé que ya te habías calmado cuando leías las otras historias que tiene. Aparte que en ese entonces, no pensaba que aún lo seguías cazando para que hagas tu demandas. Ya que gracias a ello, tuvo un trauma que se encerró en una habitación con tal de estar tranquilo y terminar de escribir las historias! (Haciendo que Rainbow se ponga un tanto cabizbaja)**

 **-Rainbow: De acuerdo, actué mal. Perdón.**

 **-Roze: Lo mismo puedo decir a Shirogane...**

 **-Shirogane: Esta bien, esta bien. Perdona, Ryucader-san.**

 **-Pinkie: Me alegro que se disculparan.**

 **-Kuro: Por cierto, aparte del review que ya respondiste, hay algo más?**

 **En efecto, como ya es momento para que ustedes tres hagan su aparición.**

 **-Kuro: En serio?**

 **-Roze: Quiere decir...**

 **-Shirogane (emocionada): YA ERA HORA QUE NOS DIGAS ESO! (Tomando del cuello a Roze y Kuro) VENGAN, NO DEBEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO! (Dejando sorprendidas a las Mane Six y Sunset mientras ven incrédulas como las chicas Cerberus se alejan del lugar)**

 **-Aj (con un sudor nervioso): Veo que ya están emocionadas por participar...**

 **-Rainbow: Por qué a ellas si puedes incluirlas en la historia y a nosotras no?!**

 **Ahora respondo esa pregunta, pero primero, como siempre debemos recordar a los lectores la siguiente nota, pero creo que está vez merece que Fluttershy lo diga.**

 **-Fluttershy (sorprendida y nerviosa): ¡¿YO...?! ¿Por qué...? No creo que merezca que lo haga...**

 **Claro que sí, literal casi todas de ustedes han dicho en cada previo a iniciar. Aunque de tu parte no lo hiciste sola.**

 **-Fluttershy: Pero sí lo hice hace tiempo en una de tus historias...**

 **Pero fue junto con Rainbow, así que...**

 **-Rarity: Hazlo, querida. No estés tan nerviosa...**

 **-Fluttershy: Si usted lo dice... bueno... a todos los lectores de esta historia que hace Ryucader23-san es basada en High School DxD y The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild que tienen sus respectivos derechos reservados, al igual que los diversos personajes que pueden aparecen en la historia. Lo dije bien?**

 **Muy bien, muchas gracias, Fluttershy. Para volver a la duda anterior que dejé en el aire, recuerden que ellas tienen un papel que siento que es importante y que a lo largo de quienes han visto guías o han jugado cualquier entrega de Zelda, hay un poder en especifico que vi claramente que Kuro, Shirogane y Roze son perfectas para estos roles que tengo en mente...**

 **-Las Mane Six: Oh~...**

 **-Sunset: Interesante... algo más de esto?**

 **Sí. Hay alguien que planteo que es otra saga conocida de Nintendo de manera reciente, pero siento que es ideal para un rol de igual de importante con una cierta deidad del juego que acabamos de hablar, así que...**

 **-Sunset: Y quien será?**

 **No quiero revelar la sorpresa aún, pero tendrán que leerlo durante el cap, así que sin más nada que decir o sumar**

 **-Las Mane Six: A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

 **Pueden disfrutar el cap**

* * *

 ** _Episodio 4: Indicios, cita y encuentros:_**

Mientras que Issei ya estaba de camino a su casa luego de encontrarse con Amano Yuuma, quien le pidió al castaño que salgan como pareja en una plaza conocida de la ciudad, para que se muestre a la chica de pelo blanco ya estaba dentro de una especie de sala para que diga:

-Ya se encontró con un ángel caído, Buchou.

Repentinamente se ve que sentada cerca de un escritorio se encontraba una chica pelirroja conocida como Rias para que diga:

-Buen trabajo, Koneko-chan.

-Koneko: Buchou, como lo comenté en su debido momento, hay algo más que tiene senpai…

-Rias: ¿En serio, Koneko-chan?

Justo cuando Koneko iba a responder, repentinamente se aparece la chica de cabellos negros vista previamente llamada Akeno con una bandeja con tazas de una bebida caliente para que diga:

-Aquí tiene el té, Buchou.

-Rias: Muchas gracias, Akeno. Por cierto, ¿aún Yuuto no ha regresado?

-Akeno: Dijo que iba a regresar luego de culminar su cita habitual…

-Rias: Entonces no debe tardarse un momento en regresar, pero quiero que llegue pronto aquí ya que le puede interesar por lo que Koneko acaba de decirme.

-Akeno: Es cierto, ¿acaso será un portador de una Espada Sagrada?

-Koneko: Es muy distinta.

-Akeno: ¿Distinta?

-Rias: De alguna manera, Koneko vio que de la espada que empuñaba salió un espíritu de ella.

-Akeno: Es la primera vez que escucho algo así.

-Rias: Lo mismo de mi parte, por eso debemos esperar a Yuuto a ver que nos dice…

Y justo en ese momento, se aparece un chico rubio con ojos grises azulados llega a la sala para que diga:

-He vuelto de mi encuentro habitual, Buchou.

-Rias: De acuerdo, Yuuto. Te estábamos esperando.

-Yuuto (Curioso): ¿Es algo a lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos, Buchou?

-Rias: No, pero creo que Koneko te explicará lo que sucede. Aparte de que tiene que ver con nuestro posible nuevo miembro.

Con la curiosidad que se muestra en el rostro de Yuuto, el rubio escucha a Koneko sobre la conversación que tuvo con Rias y Akeno antes de que llegara a la sala, sobre el que Hyoudou Issei, aparte de que ya ha sido contactado con una posible enemiga de ellos, tiene una especie de espada especial que puede emanar de ella un espíritu haciendo que se asombre por lo comentado por la chica peliblanca y diga:

-No me esperaba que tuviera algo así, ¿será una Sacred Gear que recién la pudo despertar?

-Rias: Sí eso hubiera sido eso, ya las fracciones en cuenta para tenerlo en sus filas. Pero la que tiene aún se encuentra dormida, aparte de lo que dijo Koneko-chan es que aparte de esa espada, tiene una especie de dispositivo especial que aparte del arma que hablamos, también puede tener otros elementos.

-Yuuto: ¿Es cierto eso, Koneko-chan?

Al ver que Koneko asiente en señal de respuesta a la pregunta de Yuuto, quien dice:

-Entonces es algo que aún no hemos visto.

-Rias: En efecto, solo queda esperar el momento indicado. No podemos ir a lo golpe.

-Akeno: De acuerdo, Buchou.

-Rias: Koneko. Sigue observando a Hyoudou Issei a una distancia que sea prudente.

-Koneko: De acuerdo.

-Yuuto: Ya me intriga el saber de la espada que posee…

-Rias: Todo a su debido tiempo. Quizás debemos esperar a que nos muestre todo.

-Akeno: Sí. Y parece que es un kouhai realmente interesante, Rias.

-Rias: Puede ser, aunque sería alguien vital dentro del séquito.

-Yuuto: Aunque por lo que comentó Koneko-chan, según tiene algo que le permite tener todo a la mano.

-Koneko: Incluso practico algo de lucha con espadas.

-Yuuto: Más razones tengo para tener un duelo de practica con él.

-Rias: Pero cuando ya lo tengamos dentro del séquito. Por ahora sigan con las actividades que les he encomendado a cada uno de ustedes, aparte de los pactos y citas habituales.

-Akeno, Koneko y Yuuto: Sí, Buchou.

Mientras que los presentes se marchan de la sala, dejando sola a Rias que seguía meditando sobre las palabras que le mencionará Koneko de Hyoudou Issei para que vea un tanto un tablero de ajedrez que estaba en el escritorio para que tome una pieza de uno de los lados del juego, siendo la elegida por la pelirroja un peón para que tenga una mirada al pasado para que vea fijamente al castaño mientas se dirigía al lugar donde fue a entrenar para culmine su mirada al pasado y muestra en su rostro una sonrisa para que diga:

-No sé qué tanto tienes para que me llames la intención, aparte de la Sacred Gear que tienes aún dormida, por lo que vio Koneko puedas ser alguien primordial en mi séquito.

Para degustar otro sorbo de la taza de té dejada por Akeno, quien ya se había ido a su encuentro habitual.

* * *

Ahora con Issei, el castaño había llegado a su casa para comenzar a quitarse el uniforme y buscar una ropa más cómoda previo a darse un baño y diga en su mente:

 _No sé si fuera un sueño, ¡YA TENGO UNA NOVIA! ¡Por fin mi camino hacia la adultez y de ser el rey de un harem comienza! Ahora que lo pienso, no me esperaba que ella fuera a confesar eso, sabiendo de todos los hombres que hay por aquí, me tuvo que elegir como su novio…_

Aun un tanto incrédulo sobre lo ocurrido unas horas antes, Issei dice:

-En serio si realmente me está pasando, pero…

De ahí, Issei recordó algo importante que tiene dentro de la tableta para que diga:

-Quizás Link-sensei pueda darme algo de ayuda. Aunque siendo él dudo que pueda darme un consejo…

Mientras toma la tableta Sheikah para activar el módulo de video llamada para que Fi salga de la Espada Sagrada que el castaño había colocado cerca de su cama para que se emana su espíritu y diga.

-Ise-sama, veo que plantea activar el módulo de video llamada.

-Issei: Siento que es necesario por lo ocurrido, aparte que debo mencionarle sobre lo ocurrido en el ligero entrenamiento que tuve hoy antes de volver a casa.

-Fi: Es cierto. Por cierto, Ise-sama. Le tengo una información importante que debo revelarle.

-Issei: ¿En serio?

-Fi: Sí, había alguien que estuvo vigilándolo cuando estaba teniendo esa práctica con la espada a la distancia, sentí que su aura no era en neto humana.

-Issei: ¿En serio?

-Fi: Sí, pero lamentablemente nunca supe quién era la persona quien estaba viéndolo a la distancia.

-Issei: Dudo que tenga algo que ver conmigo, aparte que no soy alguien conocido de buena manera dentro de la academia…

-Fi: De acuerdo, Ise-sama. Ahora siga con la acción que estaba haciendo.

Y luego de escuchar a Fi, Issei activa el módulo de video llamada de la tableta para que diga:

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿cómo le harán Zelda-san y Link-sensei para comunicarse conmigo cuando ellos quieran? Sabiendo que siempre tienen la tableta.

Pero no tardo más de incluir más palabras en su pensamiento a voz abierta para que vea a Zelda que estaba sonriente para que diga:

- _Ise-kun, ¡hola!_

-Issei: Un gusto en saludarle, princesa Zelda, ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

-Zelda: _Me encuentro ahora dentro de la ciudadela Gerudo…_

-Issei: ¿La ciudadela Gerudo?

Haciendo un cambio de escena hacia Hyrule, se puede ver a Zelda que se encuentra dentro de la ciudadela mencionada cerca de la casa de la matriarca para que continúe su video llamada con Issei mientras dice:

-Sí. Ya tenía planificado en que vaya aquí desde hace un tiempo, de paso que quería conocer a la nueva matriarca de la ciudadela. Pero Link ya la había conocido antes, aunque no sé cómo…

-Issei: _Ya veo, pero me imagino que dejó a Link-sensei en las zonas cercanas de la ciudadela._

-Zelda: Sabe muy bien que los hombres no son muy bien recibidos dentro de la ciudadela, por eso está viendo sí hay algo raro con Vah Naboris en el desierto.

-Issei: _Bueno, al menos está haciendo algo para no estar preocupado por usted, princesa._

-Zelda: Ise-kun, creo que estás siendo muy formal para que me sigas llamando princesa.

-Issei: _Bueno, no quería faltarle el respeto, Zelda-san._

-Zelda: Al menos haces bien en hacer un buen comienzo. Ah, antes que se me olvide, si puedes, Link me dijo sobre que hay algo que te pueda interesar la próxima vez que vengas para acá.

-Issei: _De acuerdo, aunque no sé en cuando exactamente pudiera ir hacia allá._

-Zelda: De paso, ¡sí puedes traer algunas cosas de tu mundo, en serio te lo agradecería con el alma, Ise-kun!

-Issei (algo nervioso): _No le puedo prometer que se pueda dar, pero lo tendré en cuenta, princesa Zelda._

-Zelda: Ojalá que algunas cosas que sí puedas tener a la mano sean factibles. Por cierto, ¿estás en la casa de tu mundo?

-Issei: _Sí, recién regrese ya que tenía clases dentro de mi academia._

-Zelda: ¿Clases?

-Issei: _Es algo que debo hacer en mi mundo. Aparte que estaba teniendo una práctica ligera antes de venir aquí._

-Zelda: Ya veo, es algo que tienes que hacer en tu mundo por lo que has mencionado, aunque no hay nada como los monstruos o los integrantes del clan Yiga que se aparecen en diversos lugares en Hyrule.

-Issei: _Lo dudo, aparte que no hay algo así como los ejemplos que ha mencionado princesa. Y no sé si alguno de los monstruos o algún miembro de ese clan pueda hallar un portal._

-Zelda: ¿Qué pueden hallar ellos un portal?

-Issei: _No digo que las posibilidades son bajas, ya que la tableta Sheikah que de alguna manera pudo añadir nuevos módulos gracias a Fi, tiene uno de detección de portales._

-Zelda: Al menos la posibilidad por lo que me has dicho es mínima, pero igual hay que estar pendiente de lo que sucede.

-Issei: _De acuerdo, princesa. Veré si vuelvo a pasar por ahí en Hyrule._

-Zelda: ¡No vayas a olvidar las cosas de tu mundo que te puedan ser fáciles de traer a Hyrule! ¡Sin duda es algo que puede ser fundamental para el futuro del reino!

-Issei (que ahora se cambia la escena y se ve al castaño sentado en su cama): Dudo que pueda ser muy importante que pueda traer lo que pueda tener a mi alcance, pero bien dije que no puedo prometer mucho.

-Zelda: _Por cierto, hace poco hable con Apaya y dijo que aún te extraña y si puedes…_

-Issei: Me hubiera encantado hablar con ella de nuevo, pero están en el territorio Gerudo.

-Zelda: _Quizás puedas visitarla, pero no digo que sea ahora._

-Issei: Lo sé, pero en cuando pueda, iré a visitarla.

-Zelda: _De acuerdo, Ise-kun. Hablaremos luego ya que debo irme a hablar con la matriarca actual de la ciudadela._

-Issei: De acuerdo, nos veremos pronto, Zelda-san.

Mientras que Issei se despedía de la video llamada que tuvo con la princesa Zelda y se estira un tanto sus brazos en señal de cansancio para que diga:

-No pensé que realmente fuera a la ciudadela, ¿conocerá a Riju?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Issei deja la tableta Sheikah en una mesa cercana a su cama previo a que tome un paño para que vaya a bañarse y diga en su mente:

 _No sé qué más pueda pasarme, pero sin duda de que tengo novia, ¡la tengo! Ya me muero por ver las caras de Matsuda y Motohama cuando la presente ante ellos…_

Mientras que el castaño muestra una sonrisa en su rostro con lo ocurrido, Fi sale de la Espada Divina para que diga:

-Sé que la misión que me encomendó la diosa Hylia. Pero estoy sintiendo una gran sensación de inquietud por algo que le pueda ocurrirle a Ise-sama… aunque no debería estar en esa posición ahora mismo. Ya que por esa chica que se encontró con él…

Recordando el inesperado encuentro entre Issei y Yuuma, Fi sentía una especie de aura oscura desde ella a pesar de que tiene buenas intenciones con él para que diga:

-Parece que hay algo con esa chica que puede llevar a Ise-sama a un verdadero dolor cercano a la muerte…

Pero repentinamente siente algo para que se quede quieta de manera momentánea y diga:

-De acuerdo, tal parece que así lo desea…

Sin saber a qué o quién ha respondido Fi, ve que Issei ha entrado a su habitación para que suelte un suspiro de alivio y diga:

-Veo que necesitaba darse un baño, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Realmente, pero quizás tenga la oportunidad de ir a esas aguas termales de los Goron.

-Fi: Bien lo dijo, Ise-sama. Cuando tenga la oportunidad…

-Issei: Sí. Bueno, quizás pruebe los otros módulos que pudiste añadir a la tableta Sheikah.

-Fi: Sí. Sobre la detección de portales, no se ha activado alguno por este tiempo que ha estado aquí, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Bueno, eso se podrá ver luego, quiero hacer unas cosas antes de descansar…

Previo a salir de su habitación, Issei revisa un tanto de lo que tiene en el repertorio de la tableta Sheikah para que revise con uno de los módulos especiales que Fi pudo añadir, que es la detección de portales, que en donde se encuentra no ha habido algún cambio o apenas uno solo para que pueda alarmarlo y diga:

-No hay uno cerca, quizás mañana pueda verlo…

-Fi: De acuerdo, Ise-sama…

Pero cuando Fi iba a decir algo más, se escucha la voz de la madre de Issei, Hana quien dice:

-Ise, en cuando puedas ven a ayudarme en lo que te pedí para que tenga todo listo para la cena.

-Issei: De acuerdo, mamá. Ahora voy…

Mientras que Issei sale de la habitación dejando a Fi sola mientras ve la Espada Divina pegada de la cama del castaño para que diga en su mente:

 _Sé que debo contarle cada información que resulte ser importante para usted, Ise-sama. Pero con lo que me pidió la diosa Hylia…_

Y se hace una mirada al pasado de hace unos minutos para que se vea a Fi que escuche la voz de la diosa decir:

- _Espero el momento oportuno en que hable con él, Fi. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero ya verás cómo puedo de alguna manera ayudarlo para que elija el camino que puede dictar su corazón._

Para que culmine su mirada al pasado y diga:

-Pero siento que esa chica que apareció para que salga con Ise-sama. Además, hubo alguien quien ha estado viéndolo a la distancia pudiera traer un indicio sobre lo que había dicho la diosa Hylia.

Con las palabras dadas mediante que su vista va hacia la Tableta Sheikah para culminar su pensamiento y seguir velando por su joven maestro que estaba ayudando a su madre en poner los platos en la mesa previo a servir la cena mientras que el padre de Issei llega justo para ese momento.

* * *

Un nuevo día llega en Kuoh, todo se ve que se encuentra en paz y tranquilidad apenas unas horas que ha salido el sol, pero…

-Matsuda y Motohama (sorprendidos y molestos): ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO?!

¿Razón para qué dos partes del infame trio pervertido de la academia Kuoh está gritando de esa manera que literal casi todos los que estaban cerca de dicho lugar escucharon la exclamación de ellos? Es que están viendo a Issei, quien estaba presentando orgullosamente a su novia que lo visitaba uno momentos previo a entrar a clases, Amano Yuuma. Para que escuchen al castaño decir de una manera presumida:

-Chicos, no es ninguna mentira o una broma. Ya que les estoy presentando a mí no-vi-a.

-Yuuma: Soy Amano Yuuma, un gusto en conocerlos…

-Motohama (quien tiene sus manos agarrando lo poco que queda de su cabello): ¡¿Cómo rayos es posible que tú tengas novia antes que nosotros?!

-Matsuda (quien toma una mano sus lentes, pero se ve una ligera grieta en uno de los cristales): Es cierto. Entre de nosotros tres, tu eres el único que tiene el menor porcentaje de que tengas una novia, Ise.

-Issei: Es que recientemente comenzamos a salir y ya planificamos nuestra primera cita.

-Yuuma (quien ve su reloj): ¡Qué mal! Ya debo irme a clases. ¡Nos vemos después, Ise-kun!

-Issei: De acuerdo, Yuuma-chan. Seguimos hablando por mensajes.

Mientras que se despide de Yuuma con una sonrisa en su rostro, Issei ve partir a su novia ya que también ella tenía que irse a su academia para que el castaño, quien mantiene su sonrisa radiante, pero siente que es rodeado por un brazo de Matsuda que estaba algo enojado decir:

-En serio, Ise. Eres un maldito suertudo en que nos presentes así de esa manera a tu "novia".

-Motohama: Y entre los tres, fueras el primero en que puedas tener una de ella. Y tal vez comienzas tu camino a ser el rey del harem inicia.

-Issei: Tal vez sea cierto, ya que saldré con ella el domingo.

-Matsuda: ¡¿Tan pronto?!

-Motohama: Si que los dos quieren tener pisado a fondo el acelerador.

-Issei (quien se rasca la nuca): No creo que sea de ese tipo de hombres que quiere llevar de esa forma, aunque debo hacer un listado de hacer la cita ideal.

-Matsuda: Eso es importante, Ise.

-Motohama: ¿Y es tu primera cita?

-Issei (algo avergonzado): Sí… y no tengo una idea en cómo hacer una cita ideal con ella.

-Matsuda: Me encantaría ayudarte en ello, pero estoy en las mismas que tú, Ise.

-Motohama: Ya que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido una cita o el que podamos hablar tranquilamente con una chica.

-Issei: Vaya ayuda que tengo de ustedes dos, chicos…

-Matsuda: ¡No te desamines, Ise! No tenemos algo en claro, pero esas revistas que siempre te dan consejos para este tipo de cosas te pueden ayudar.

-Issei: ¿Esas que las chicas usualmente ven?

-Motohama: Sé que muy inusual que lo digamos, pero aún nos sentimos celosos que tengas novia antes que nosotros.

-Matsuda: Aunque seamos compañeros en la perversión, en ese punto no te podemos ayudar.

-Issei: Bueno, peor fue no haberles dicho sobre lo del Nintendo Switch.

-Matsuda y Motohama (quienes iba a tomar del cuello a Issei molestos): ¡Qué aún recordamos lo que tuviste que hacer previo a comprarla!

-Issei: Ya que tengo ganas de traer el Switch para que podamos jugar un rato.

-Matsuda y Motohama (emocionados): ¡¿En serio?!

-Issei (quien se rasca una mejilla con un dedo): Bueno… ustedes querían que lo trajera para jugar algo mientras que matamos el rato.

-Motohama: Sería buena idea, ya que puede ser algo genial jugar el Zelda que pudiste completar.

-Matsuda: Antes de que podamos disfrutar esa entrega. Ise, ¿tienes otros juegos aparte?

-Issei: Me huele que quieren retarme a unas partidas de Smash…

Al escuchar ese nombre, Matsuda abre los ojos sorprendido y a Motohama se le agrietan los cristales de sus anteojos al escuchar que Issei tiene no únicamente una de las mejores entregas de The Legend of Zelda, también tiene una de que es conocida como la enciclopedia y mejor juego crossover que existe en la actualidad para que pongan un rostro y una actitud vinculada a una cierta historia que saca a muchos referencias y poses fabulosas masculinas para que el pelinegro diga con un tono serio:

-Lugar, tipo de partidas y como las haremos…

-Issei (que muestra la misma seriedad): Ya hablan mi idioma, en unos días les diré como haremos las partidas.

Mientras que se nota la intensidad por el reto que se lanzan en el juego que es mundialmente conocido hasta que se puede ver una gran aura entre ellos casi al punto que se muestran onomatopeyas, a la distancia se puede ver a Koneko quien tenía el rostro brillando para que diga:

-Partidas de Smash… quiero participar…

Pero recordó momentáneamente la petición en seguir observando a Issei, aunque ya en mente tiene pensado pedirle que tenga alguna que otra partida de Smash cuando se tenga la oportunidad con el castaño.

* * *

Ya habiendo finalizado otro día de clases, vemos a Issei dentro de su habitación y con ropa cómoda para que estire un poco sus brazos para que diga:

-En serio no me esperaba que esos dos tengan en mente las partidas, aunque quedaron locos cuando les mostré en sus caras a Yuuma-chan…

Mientras suelta unas risas en señal de victoria, Fi repentinamente sale de la joya de la Espada Divina para que se acerque al castaño en su forma de espíritu y diga:

-Ise-sama, le tengo una información que le puede ser importante.

-Issei: ¿Qué sucede, Fi?

-Fi: Sucede que dentro de lo que puede hacer, aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de activar los otros módulos de la tableta Sheikah, Ise-sama.

-Issei: No puedo mostrar y activarlas como sí nada, Fi. Si bien he tenido ganas de hacer las pruebas de los nuevos módulos en un lugar tan concurrido como la academia.

-Fi: Aparte que le mencione que había alguien que estuviera viéndolo a una distancia.

-Issei: Eso si fuera un ladrón que fuera a robarme la tableta por lo que estás comentando… pero eso sería algo ilógico que la quiera como sí nada.

-Fi: Pudiera tener algo de razón, Ise-sama. Pero sería el momento que pruebe alguno de ellos.

-Issei (teniendo la tableta Sheikah entre sus manos): En eso estoy, Fi…

Mientras que Issei activa el módulo de detección de portales, ve que en donde se encuentra no hay uno aquí para que muestre algo de curiosidad y diga en su mente:

 _Quizás no haya algo aún para que tenga que usarlo._

Para que lo desactiva y activa el siguiente módulo que es el de portal para que vea el mapa de Hyrule y diga:

-Veo que puedo ir a cualquier punto de Hyrule desde aquí. Aunque…

-Fi: ¿Qué sucede, Ise-sama?

-Issei: Es que la tele transportación plus me permite ir a cualquier Santuario que Link-sensei, pero en sí, veo que únicamente me muestra el mapa.

-Fi: Sí. Es que el módulo de portal le permite ir a cualquier punto de Hyrule.

-Issei: ¿A cualquier punto?

-Fi: Sí, ya que esta información puede resultarle útil ya que puede ir desde cualquier punto de Hyrule.

-Issei: Si eso es cierto…

Antes de cualquier cosa que iba a hacer, Issei desactiva el modulo para cambiarse de ropa para que tenga puesta otra ropa, unos pantalones distintos a los que tenía puesto y la túnica del campeón que era parecida a la que mayormente usa Link y diga:

-Siento que es lo más acorde, aunque cuando me transportaron hacia Hyrule usaba una ropa distinta a ella, pero no me tardare mucho.

-Fi: Bien, Ise-sama. Toque el lugar en donde piensa que debería ir.

-Issei: Veamos…

Mientras que Issei vuelve a activar el módulo de portal, ve en una parte la Necluda Occidental para que vea una parte en particular…

-Issei: La aldea de Kakariko.

-Fi: ¿Desea ir ahí, Ise-sama?

-Issei: No sé si pueda hacer con detalles el ir a un cierto lugar ahí.

-Fi: Solo diga qué lugar de la aldea quiere ir…

-Issei: Si tú lo dices, Fi…

Mientras que el castaño miraba con detalle el mapa con el módulo de portal, estaba algo temblante y dice:

-Solo espero salga bien esto. Bien… (mientras tocaba en el mapa a qué lugar abrirá el portal) Aldea Kakariko. Casa de Impa.

Y una luz se aparece en frente de Issei en forma circular para que se vea las escaleras cercanas hacia el lugar que menciono mientras que Fi quien seguía flotando va hacia el portal diciendo:

-No perdamos esto en nada, Ise-sama.

-Issei (quien asienta): Aquí vamos.

Mientras que Issei estaba algo sorprendido cuando cruzaba el portal y llegaba al lugar que había elegido, la aldea Kakariko. Para que vea que llegaba cerca de la casa de Impa y vea entre los alrededores al mismo tiempo que Fi estaba en su forma de espíritu y diga:

-Ise-sama, veo que ya hemos llegado hacia el lugar que quería visitar.

-Issei: Es increíble… (mientras que ve que algunos aldeanos lo veían un tanto incrédulos y sorprendidos que al mismo tiempo algunos niños saludaban al castaño) jamás creí que fuera realidad esto.

-Fi: Creo que ya debería entrar y ver a Impa-sama.

-Issei: Tienes razón, Fi.

Mientras que Issei va y se adentra a la casa de Impa quien ve al castaño que llega a su sala y dice:

-Veo que has encontrado la forma para que estés aquí, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Perdone la intromisión, Impa-sama. Ha decir verdad quería hacerlo, pero no podía.

-Impa: Ya veo, pero le dará algo de alegría Apaya el que estés por aquí.

-Issei: ¿En serio?

Repentinamente se escucha la voz de Apaya decir:

-Abuela, la princesa me aviso que vendrá por aquí luego de su visita a la ciudadela Gerudo junto con Link…

Pero no pudo decir una palabra más cuando vio al castaño que estaba en la sala para que diga nerviosamente:

-Hola… Apaya-chan… (mientras que la chica abraza a Issei que estaba emocionada)

-Apaya: ¡Sabía que vendrías desde tu mundo a visitarnos!

-Issei: Bueno… fue idea de Fi en que probara los módulos que pudo añadir de la tableta Sheikah.

-Fi: Y por la información reciente que se ha visto, fue un verdadero éxito este hecho, Ise-sama.

-Impa: No pensé que estuvieras por aquí. Pero me has facilitado las cosas, Ise-kun.

-Issei (intrigado): ¿Y qué le he facilitado?

Repentinamente Impa ve a su nieta Apaya para que asienta con la cabeza mientras que la Sheikah más joven de la casa se retira un momento de la sala para que el castaño, quien seguía algo intrigado diga:

-Impa-sama, ¿qué sucede?

-Impa: Digamos que hay algo aquí que te puede servir de ayuda. Puedes considéralo como una especie de amuleto.

-Issei: ¿Amuleto?

-Apaya (quien se aparece): ¡Aquí esta abuela!

-Impa: Bien, dale eso a Ise-kun.

Al escuchar esa indicación de su abuela, Apaya va hasta donde está Issei quien toma por parte de la chica dos amuletos protectores japoneses haciendo que el castaño se sorprenda mientras que ve en uno de ellos tiene el sello de la familia real de Hyrule y por el otro el sello de la tribu Sheikah para que Issei se sorprenda, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, Impa dice:

-Estos amuletos protectores que estás tomando te puede ayudan en todo lo que necesites, siempre y cuando lo tengas cerca.

-Issei: No me esperaba que me diera algo así, Impa-sama.

-Impa: Al menos eres alguien quien ha hecho no ver tal solterona a mi neta.

-Apaya (sonrojada): ¡Abuela!

-Issei: Bueno… ella es linda, eso hay que admitir.

Al escuchar eso, el rostro de Apaya quedaba tan rojo que pudiera rivalizar con el color del pelaje de una conocida para que Impa diga:

-En serio que veo que ya tienes pareja, Apaya. Aprovecha la oportunidad.

-Apaya (aun sonrojada): ¡Abuela, Ise-kun y yo aún no somos pareja…!

-Impa: Aunque no dudaste en que has estado mucho con él…

-Apaya: Mou…

-Issei: Bueno… ¿qué tal si te muestro algunas cosas de mi mundo, Apaya?

-Apaya: ¡¿En serio?!

-Impa: Si no les molesta, quisiera ver lo que tienes desde tu mundo, Ise-kun.

Mientras que, con una sonrisa, Issei le muestra algunas cosas que pudo traer desde su mundo, aparte que trajo su teléfono celular inteligente para mostrar algunas imágenes que había prometido cuando estaba en su mundo que iba a tomar previo a que regresaba a Hyrule, es sí, guardo las fotos y videos que están pasados de una cierta edad en su computadora cuando regresó de su primer viaje dicho lugar para que Apaya queda maravillada para la mirada de Impa quien dice:

-No me esperaba que puedas dejar tan emocionada a Apaya con esa cosa…

-Issei: Aunque sea eso poco, quizás le sea interesante. Pero sí fue así la reacción de Apaya, no me imagino como sería de Prunia y de la princesa.

-Impa: En eso puedo darme una idea…

-Apaya (quien seguía emocionada al ver el teléfono celular de Issei): ¡Ise-kun, esta cosa tiene imágenes como de la tableta Sheikah, pero es más pequeña!

-Issei: Es usualmente un teléfono celular inteligente de mi mundo, puedes hacer lo que quieras…

-Apaya: ¿Teléfono inteligente?

-Issei: Sí. Puedes llamar a alguien sin importar a que distancia estés, tomar fotos y videos para verlos si quieres, escuchar música.

-Apaya (quien le brillaba su rostro): ¡Genial…!

Mientras que Apaya continua con su emoción, Impa ve el teléfono de Issei para que diga:

-No me esperaba algo así en tu mundo fuera tan increíble como esa cosa que tiene a la mano mi nieta.

-Issei: Es algo de que se ve en todos los días, aunque es algo completamente nuevo para ustedes. Aunque me da algo de miedo si Prunia-san lo ve…

-Impa: Perdona por ello, Ise-kun. A veces mi hermana es algo pesada en investigar algo que aún es desconocido en todo Hyrule. Pero creo que en todo el mundo le interesará ese teléfono como lo llamaste.

-Issei: Bien dije que en mi mundo es algo que necesitas si quieres mantener comunicado con alguien a pesar de las distancias o no preocupar a esa persona que te espera.

-Apaya (que tenía el rostro brillando): ¡Increíble! ¡De seguro Prunia-sama le interesará ese invento!

-Issei (quien se rasca un poco su nuca): Bueno… aunque la tableta Sheikah puede también hacer eso.

-Apaya: Es cierto.

-Impa: ¿A qué se refieren que la tableta Sheikah puede hacer eso?

-Apaya: El comunicarse. De alguna manera el espíritu de la espada que lleva Issei pudo añadir un módulo especial a la tableta Sheikah que usan Link y la princesa Zelda.

-Impa (intrigada): ¿Es cierto eso?

-Issei: Sí. Aunque no sé si has tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, Impa-sama.

-Impa (curiosa): Ya veo, pero…

Mientras que Impa estaba algo curiosa ya que Issei iba a empuñar la Espada Divina, de la joya de dicha arma sale Fi en su forma de espíritu asombrando a la Sheikah más antigua de la tribu para que diga:

-No me esperaba que ese espíritu saliera de esa espada.

-Fi: Un gusto, Impa-sama. Líder y matriarca de la tribu Sheikah, mi nombre es Fi. Soy la acompañante de Ise-sama quien porta la Espada Divina.

-Impa: ¿Espada Divina…?

Repentinamente Impa tiene una mirada al pasado para recordar que una cierta espada estaba clavada cerca de una estatua gigante de la Diosa Hylia por lo comentado entre diversos miembros de la tribu para que la muestren que estaba en ese lugar mencionado y vea que estaba algo dañada mientras brillaba débilmente, pero de manera leve y titilante para que culmine la mirada al pasado aun en estado de sorpresa siendo Apaya quien se acerca hacia su abuela diciendo:

-Abuela, ¿qué le pasó?

-Impa (que en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa aun en su asombro): No pensé que esa espada quien posee Issei pueda ser la misma que estuvo en ese pedestal cercano a la gran estatua de la Diosa.

-Apaya: ¡Se refiere a ese lugar, abuela!

Mientras que Impa miraba a su nieta y asiente en señal de respuesta por lo mencionado, Issei desvaina la espada para mostrarla y dice:

-Sucede que cuando la tome, no estaba en esa forma. Estaba algo dañada por la historia que me contó Fi que ayudó a la princesa cuando fue sola a detener a la calamidad, pero estuvo muy dañada para seguir.

-Impa: Ya veo.

-Apaya (asombrada): ¡¿Eh~…?! ¿Y cómo pudiste sacarla del pedestal?

-Issei (mientras tiene una mirada al pasado): Cuando Link-sensei y la princesa Zelda fueron de camino a la aldea Goron, Fi se apareció en la habitación cuando iba a dormir para que la siguiera y que al final tome esa espada.

Mientras que la mirada al pasado de Issei termina para que siga mostrando la espada ante Apaya e Impa, quien seguía viéndola para su sorpresa y diga:

-No pensé que fuera a tener una forma como está ahora.

-Issei: Bueno, cuando la tome estaba muy dañada, pero se ilumino para que este en su estado actual.

-Impa: Ya veo, aunque no me esperaba que la haya tomado. Aunque es completamente que la espada que tiene Link.

-Issei: ¿Se refiere a la Espada Maestra que posee?

-Impa: Sí.

-Fi: Pero cabe la posibilidad de que esta espada pueda tener un poder parecido a aquella que posee Link.

-Impa: No me esperaba que fuera a existir otra espada aparte que quien la porta, en el caso de Link, posee la espada que doblega a la oscuridad.

-Issei: Ya lo sé de antemano. Pero… no me esperaba que fuera a tomar esta espada de una manera tan sorpresiva.

-Impa: Quizás la Diosa Hylia de alguna manera ha ayudado para que la puedas empuñar y usarla en estos momentos.

-Issei: Sí… (mientras guarda la espada en la funda que tiene en la espalda) pero no puedo usarla en mi mundo, sería un problema.

-Impa: ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso hay monstruos o gente como del clan Yiga?

-Issei: Monstruos no, pero hay gente que puede ser como del clan que mencionó, Impa-sama. La diferencia que existen leyes y pueden detener a personar que posean cualquier tipo de arma como lo es aquí en Hyrule que es esencial llevar una ante cualquier monstruo que pueda aparecer.

-Impa (intrigada): Vaya que tu mundo tiene sus complejidades, Ise-kun.

-Issei: No lo diría así, pero con lo que se ve en mi mundo tal vez le pueda sorprender.

-Apaya: Por cierto, Ise-kun. Sí cabe la posibilidad de que puedas traer más cosas de tu mundo o que pueda ver dónde vienes, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Con el tono muy nervioso y dulce por la petición de Apaya, Issei suelta un ligero sonrojo de su rostro para que se rasque con un dedo una mejilla de su rostro para que diga:

-Sí… cabe la posibilidad, entonces con gusto.

-Apaya (que soltaba un rostro brillante y una gran sonrisa): ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Y al ver que su nieta estaba bastante emocionada, Impa sonríe al ver lo que sucede mientras dice en su mente:

 _No pensaba que Apaya fuera a pedir algo así a Ise-kun. Bueno… no sé qué me da una especie de mala espina, pero ojalá que no le suceda algo al chico…_

Mientras que Impa culminaba su pensamiento, ve que un portal se abre en frente de Issei y Apaya, quien la última mencionada dice:

-Ise-kun, ¿ese portal es una de las nuevas funciones de la tableta Sheikah?

-Issei: Sí. Ya que también puede ser importante en diversos casos cuando tenga que venir desde mi mundo hasta Hyrule.

-Impa: Vaya, pudiera ser útil.

-Apaya: Me imagino que la princesa estaría muy emocionada por ello.

-Issei: No hay que olvidar a Prunia. Ya que puede interesarle esto…

Mientras que Impa suelta unas risas, en el rostro de Apaya estaba sudando algo nerviosa para que diga en su mente:

 _Aunque Prunia-sama estaría más que celosa al saber esto. Menos mal que sigue con sus investigaciones en el laboratorio de Hatelia._

Inconscientemente se cambia la escena hacia la sala del laboratorio de Hatelia para que se vea a Prunia que suelta un estornudo, siendo vista por Symon quien dice:

-Prunia-san, ¿acaso ha pescado un resfriado?

-Prunia: No creo, lo más probable es que alguien está hablando de mí ahora mismo…

-Symon: Ya veo, aunque debería seguir por haciendo sus investigaciones, Prunia-san.

-Prunia: Por cierto, ¿cómo estará Ise-kun?

-Symon: Creo que debe estar en su mundo, aunque dijo que vendría con uno de los nuevos módulos para llegar aquí desde su mundo.

-Prunia: Puede ser… (pero se nota que de ella comienza a emanar un aura de molesta) aunque no sé por qué siento que me estoy perdiendo algo importante ahora mismo…

Volviendo a la casa de Impa, se puede ver a la líder de la tribu Sheikah y su nieta Apaya quienes ve que Issei está a punto de cruzar el portal para regresar a su mundo mientras que pone su mirada hacia las presentes para que diga:

-Bueno, ya debo regresar a mi mundo.

-Apaya: ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que te ibas a quedar un rato más aquí, Ise…

-Impa: Apaya, entiendo que quieres que se quede aquí un momento más. Pero tiene que regresar a su mundo.

-Apaya: Es que… pensaba que Ise-kun se iba a quedar un tanto más…

-Issei (quien se acerca hasta donde está Apaya): También me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo. Recuerda que tengo cosas que hacer.

Mientras que Apaya se pone un tanto cabizbaja, se sorprende cuando Issei le coloca una mano en su cabeza para acariciarle suavemente sus cabellos para que el castaño diga:

-Pero lo había dicho, ¿no? Puedo venir a Hyrule las veces que quiera sin importar en donde pueda estar.

Al escuchar eso, Apaya tiene un claro sonrojo en su rostro mientras sonríe para que se calme un poco y diga:

-Entonces… ¡espero que vuelvas pronto, Ise-kun!

-Issei: No te preocupes, Apaya. Sabes bien que vendré en cuando pueda volveré y pasare un rato para mostrarles más cosas de mi mundo, no se preocupen.

-Impa: Ten cuidado, Ise-kun. Esos amuletos son especiales para que te den buena suerte y te cuiden…

-Issei: Gracias, nos veremos después.

Mientras que Issei ya cruzaba el portal para que se cierre, Apaya veía a su abuela para que diga:

-Abuela Impa, ¿por qué les diste esos amuletos a Ise-kun?

-Impa: Siento que le sucederá algo con Ise-kun y habiéndole dado los amuletos especiales.

-Apaya: Aunque no se ve que le haya pasado algo. Dudo que pueda pasarle y sea alarmante.

-Impa: Aún… pero hay que esperar lo que sucede. Puede dar algo que sea vinculado con la Diosa Hylia.

-Apaya (alarmada): ¡Abuela Impa, ¿cree qué…?!

-Impa: Dudo que sea aquí en Hyrule, Apaya. Solo esperemos que no sea algo muy grave como lo ando presintiendo…

-Apaya: Aun con eso, siento que es algo que está en su mundo. Me hubiera encantado saber para ayudar y evitar eso.

-Impa: Apaya, entiendo tu motivo. Pero en este tipo de casos, no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar y ver lo que sucede.

A pesar de que nota a su nieta aún estaba preocupada, Impa decía en su mente:

 _Ojalá que no sea verdad lo que siento. Ise-kun en serio que es un buen chico a pesar de que tiene cosas que aún no nos ha mencionado. Pero… si le llegará suceder algo, en serio que todos los que conocen y en especial Apaya estarían tristes…_

Mientras que seguía viendo el lugar donde estaba hace poco el portal que Issei cruzó para volver a su mundo

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo donde vive Issei, los días han pasado como si fueran varios pestañeos siendo domingo, el día de la cita que tiene el castaño junto con su novia, Yuuma. Mientras que el chico culminaba de vestirse y arreglarse para estar acorde con la salida estaba siendo visto por Fi quien dice:

-Ise-sama, no haga tanto desespero. Entiendo que sea a los que muchos llaman primera cita. Y no tengo tanta información sobre ello.

-Issei: Lo sé, ya que en neto estás dentro de la Espada Divina y no has leído todo en base a este mundo, Fi.

-Fi: Ise-sama, si cabe la posibilidad de que pueda buscar más información sobre este mundo…

-Issei: Todo a su debido tiempo, Fi. Claro que me encantaría que sepas más sobre este mundo, aunque no halló la forma…

Repentinamente Issei ve su computadora para que se tenga una idea, aunque sude algo nervioso y diga:

-No sé si realmente sea una buena idea la que tengo ahora mismo en mi mente…

-Fi: Ise-sama. ¿Qué le sucede? Esta muy pensativo.

-Issei: Sucede que hay algo dentro de este mundo que puedes saber la información que quieras saber sobre ello y más…

Mientras enciende la computadora, Fi estaba algo curiosa en lo que hace Issei, pero el castaño se queda por unos minutos en la PC para que vea una especie de ventana que se muestra en el monitor para que el chico diga:

-No sé cuánto tiempo puede tomarte, pero tomando la idea de que pudiste entrar a la piedra guía del laboratorio de Hatelia, así que tuve esa idea en mente…

-Fi: Ya veo, para que pueda recopilar más información sobre este mundo y aprender otras cosas aquí.

-Issei: Sí, pero no vayas a tardar mucho.

-Fi: Igualmente, Ise-sama. Que tenga buena suerte. Me imagino que tiene los amuletos que les otorgo la señora Impa cuando la visitó en su casa.

-Issei: Desde que me los dio siempre los llevo, quizás sean unos amuletos que me den buena suerte…

-Fi: Veo que ya está listo. Que la pase bien en su salida, Ise-sama. Veo que no será necesario que tenga que llevar la tableta Sheikah para lo que hará.

-Issei: Solo espero que no sea en neto necesario. Pero ojalá que puedas tener algo a la mano de ser necesario.

Mientras que Issei coloca la Espada Divina aun en su funda entre la pared y el escritorio de la computadora, Fi veía lo que ocurre hasta que dice:

-Bueno, Ise-sama. Nos vemos después.

-Issei: Ten cuidado y que tengas un buen viaje, Fi.

Mientras que el espíritu de Fi se adentra en la computadora, asombrando de esa a forma a Issei quien dice en su mente:

 _No me esperaba que realmente fuera a pasar eso, pero bueno…_

Ya habiendo salido de su habitación, Issei tiene una especie de papel doblado en mano para repasar todo lo que tiene que hacer y no durante su primera cita para que salga de su casa y diga en su mente:

 _Con esto, ¡mi camino a ser el rey de un harem inicia! O siendo francos, la primera cita que he tenido en mi vida…_

Unos minutos después de que saliera de su casa, Issei se encuentra ahora en una plaza cercana hacia una estación de trenes que es muy conocida mientras que ve la hora en el reloj de dicho lugar que no llegaba antes del mediodía para que saque los amuletos que les dio Impa para que muestre una sonrisa en su rostro y diga:

-Ojalá que esto me ayude en que la cita con Yuuma-chan salga bien…

Mientras que Issei metía los amuletos en el bolsillo, pone su mirada a los alrededores de la plaza para ver si llega Yuuma, pero repentinamente una voz la escucha cerca decir:

-Disculpa…

Haciendo que Issei ponga su mirada chica que vestía una especie de vestido rojizo con una falda corta blanca y algunos detalles de alas y las hombreras en negro más un listón de color naranja quien le entrega una especie de folleto y dice:

-Si tienes esto lo que te estoy dando ahora, tu deseo podrá volverse realidad.

Cuando le dio el folleto a Issei, de la misma forma de que se apareció se fue del lugar para dejar al castaño un tanto asombrado mientras que pone su mirada al folleto teniendo un curioso dibujo para que el chico diga:

-Teniendo esto mi deseo podrá volverse realidad, ¿eh?

Mientras que dobla y guarda el folleto en el bolsillo para que diga en su mente:

 _Bueno, por ahora no tenga nada que desear…_

Pero los pensamientos de Issei son cortados al escuchar una voz que reconoce bien diciendo:

-Ise-kun…

Y ve que llega Yuuma para llegar hasta donde se encuentra su novio quien dice:

-Hey, Yuuma-chan…

-Yuuma: Perdona, Ise-kun. Es que me estaba arreglando unas cosas previo a la cita, pero no me di cuenta de la hora. ¿Tienes un tiempo esperándome?

-Issei: No te preocupes, recién acabo de llegar aquí.

Al decir esas palabras, Yuuma se sonríe como nunca. Pero en la mente de Issei dice lo siguiente:

 _Bueno, a decir verdad, llegue hace media hora, pero no quiero desaprovechar de decir las palabras que todo hombre le gustaría decir en una cita, aunque ya sea algo cliché. Pero vamos… ¿quién sería muy idiota para no decir esas palabras?_

Mientras que culmina su pensamiento, ve a Yuuma quien sonríe para que diga:

-Bien, ¿comenzamos con la cita?

-Issei: La íbamos a comenzar sin que hubieras hecho esa pregunta.

Para que ambos se toman de su mano y comienzan a caminar dando inicio a su cita para ir hacia el primer lugar como su primera parada de la cita, siendo una especie de fuente de sodas para que comparten una bebida juntos siendo un especial que tenían para parejas en ella, luego de degustar su primer almuerzo en pareja fueron juntos hacia una sala de videojuegos para jugar algunos de ellos, Issei enseñando algunas cosas a Yuuma sobre que no entendía como se podía pasar alguno, y también como la pelinegra animaba a su novio a vencer a un contrincante en un juego de peleas. Luego en la misma sala de juegos, la pareja se encuentra tomando en una zona de fotos para tomarlas como recuerdo y se veían felices. Pero en otra parada inusual de la cita…

-Issei: Dime, Yuuma-chan…

-Yuuma: ¿Qué sucede, Ise-kun?

-Issei (algo nervioso): Bueno… no es que me moleste, pero… ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Y es que la siguiente parada de la cita, Yuuma había pedido que fuera a una tienda de ropa interior femenina para que diga:

-Bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo en que estemos aquí?

-Issei: ¡No, no, no! ¡Es que es ese tipo de lugares que muy pocos se atreven a aventurarse, Yuuma-chan!

-Yuuma: Pero… pensé que te gustaría que llevaría aquí.

Mientras que varias de las mujeres que estaban dentro de la tienda veían algo curiosas esta escena y otras no aguantaban las ganas de alejar al chico de ahí o de soltar risas por lo nervioso que estaba para que diga:

-Sé que es algo que me pediste, Yuuma-chan. Pero…

-Yuuma (viendo con ojos de cachorro): ¿No puedes ver las cosas aquí conmigo?

Mientras que Issei tenía un fuerte dilema en su mente por la petición que le ha pedido su novia que estaba en quedarse con su novia o irse y esperarla afuera para que al final suspire resignado y vea a Yuuma quien dice:

-Ise-kun, ¿qué dices?

-Issei: Esta bien… me quedo aquí contigo…

Mientras que en el rostro de Yuuma suelta una sonrisa feliz para que sigan dentro de la tienda para seguir en la cita que ellos tenían. Con el paso de tiempo que ya estaba en la tarde, la pareja también pasó por el acuario que es muy conocido por la ciudad para caminar y disfrutar el ambiente dentro del lugar haciendo que Issei diga en su mente:

 _Al menos ella está sonriendo. Por lo menos valió la pena…_

Al ver que Issei sacaba algo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, Yuuma dice:

-Ise-kun. Veo que has estado sacando algo de tu bolsillo….

-Issei (nervioso): ¡Ah! Es que…

Pero sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada haciendo que no meta el papel doblado que tenía algunas notas que había escrito en diversas revistas siguiendo para que sea la ideal y caiga hasta cerca que esta Yuuma, quien la toma y abre el papel para que el castaño trate de que no la vea y escucha a la chica decir:

-Estabas planificando esto, ¿no?

-Issei (Avergonzado): Perdona, Yuuma-chan. Es que trataba de que la cita fuera ideal e inolvidable.

-Yuuma: Ise-kun…

Mientras que Yuuma ve a Issei algo avergonzado y cabizbajo porque su novia haya visto esa nota, se acerca para tomarle su rostro suavemente, haciendo que la vea y escuche a la chica decir:

-Sé que es difícil hacer algo como eso en la primera cita, Ise-kun. Pero la he estado disfrutando.

Al escuchar las palabras de su novia, Issei siente que se ha librado de un gran peso encima para que suelte algunas lágrimas y diga:

-Al menos sé que la estamos disfrutando.

-Yuuma: No te preocupes, debo ir un momento hacia otro lugar. Recordé que hay algo que debo traer a mi casa.

-Issei: Ve, y no te preocupes. Te esperaré…

Mientras que Issei ve que su novia se aleja para ir al lugar donde tiene que ir el castaño dice:

-Bien… ahora hay algo que debería hacer…

Para que ponga su mirada hacia una tienda de bisutería para que comience su andar hacia aquella tienda.

* * *

Cambiando de escena, podemos ver que en la habitación de Issei, mas con exactitud en su computadora que la había dejado encendida para que de ella saliera Fi y diga:

-Ya pude ver toda la información desde este aparato que llamó Ise-sama "computadora". No pensaba que pudiera superar la información que tengo previamente en Hyrule. Eso puede ser de vital importancia en un futuro no muy lejano…

Y ve en los alrededores de la habitación de Issei para que ponga su mirada en la tableta Sheikah que estaba encima de la cama donde usualmente el castaño duerme para que diga:

-Aunque siendo la actitud de Ise-sama, no pensé que en verdad la dejaría aquí. Pero en este mundo no ha sucedido algo tan alarmante que requiera que la use como se debe…

Mientras que Fi seguía en su observación, de la nada escucha una voz decir:

- _Fi… ya es el momento…_

Mientras ve que la Espada Divina se encuentra flotando en el aire para que Fi emane un poco de su poder y pueda hacer levantar la tableta Sheikah en el aire y dice:

-Es como lo ha estado diciendo que ya llega el momento, Diosa Hylia…

Para que la tableta Sheikah se acerque hasta en donde se encuentra Fi y al mismo tiempo la Espada Divina mientras que unas luces estaban rodeando al espíritu del arma mencionada para que escuche una voz decir:

- _Ya se acerca el momento… entiendo que estés preocupada, Fi. Pero hay alguien que ha estado interesado por quien has aceptado que fuera el portador de la espada divina. Hay algo más aquí que no se ha dado cuenta aún. Por eso es que necesito tu ayuda, Fi… lamento esta petición egoísta, pero es necesario..._ (Haciendo que las luces que estaban rodeando a Fi junto con las cosas que estaban flotando en el aire se haga un orbe y desaparezca dejando unos destellos de luz en la habitación de Issei.)

* * *

Volviendo con Issei, este ya estaba con Yuuma caminando en una plaza muy conocida cercana a una fuente que estaban sentados en unos bancos mientras que el castaño dice en su mente:

 _Ojalá que le guste este regalo…_

Para que muestre una sonrisa en su rostro de una manera ligera y vea a su novia mientras dice:

-Me encantó esta cita, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Y espero que sea la primera de muchas, Yuuma-chan. ¡Ah! Espero que te guste este regalo de mi parte.

Y al mostrar que era una especie de pulsera para que su pareja se la coloque, Yuuma estaba asombrada para que diga:

-Ise-kun… no debiste…

-Issei: Considera este regalo como el primer recuerdo de la primera de muchas citas que vamos a tener juntos, Yuuma-chan.

-Yuuma: Entonces, ¿te puedo pedir algo? Es que quiero que esta cita que tuvimos sea aún más memorable.

-Issei (sorprendido y nervioso): ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y qué sería esa petición, Yuuma-chan?

-Yuuma: Bueno… sé que esto es algo repentino, pero…

Mientras que Issei ve como seguía mirando a Yuuma quien se acerca lentamente haciendo que el castaño tenga un revuelo en su mente ya que en ella dice:

 _¡¿Será que me dará un beso?! ¡Qué cierre más ideal para la primera cita con tu novia que un beso! ¡Y para nada del mundo voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad!_

Al tragar saliva, Issei lentamente se preparaba para saber que era la petición especial que Yuuma le iba a dar, pero la chica en un susurro dice:

-Podrías… ¿morir por mí?

Al escuchar esa petición, Issei se sorprende y comienza a sudar frío por una petición completamente fuera de lugar para que observe con miedo que el cielo había cambiado repentinamente y retrocede unos pasos mientras seguía viendo a Yuuma quien estaba teniendo una sonrisa, pero bastante terrorífica en su rostro para que el castaño diga:

-Mo… ¿Morir por ti? Disculpa, Yuuma-chan. ¿Podrías repetir lo que me dijiste?

-Yuuma: Ya te lo dije, que puedas morir por mí.

Repentinamente Issei ve que a Yuuma comienza a desprenderse la ropa que tenía puesta y cambia su forma a una chica que al parecer es más madura y tiene una especie de vestimentas de cuero negro que cubren de manera mínima las cosas que no muestran las mujeres de manera pública haciendo que el castaño se sorprenda y diga en su alocada mente que está a punto de volverse loca:

 _Momento, ¿acabo de verle los pechos a Yuuma-chan? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!_

Y mientras que ve a Yuuma que le salen alas negras en su espalda para que comience a volar en el aire para que de su mano se emane una especie de lanza de luz para que diga:

-Todos estos días que he pasado contigo han sido muy divertidos… (Ya teniendo la lanza para que ataque a Issei)

-Issei: ¿Eso es una lanza?

Pero a Issei no le dio mucho tiempo de hacer respuesta o de moverse ya que la lanza atravesó de lleno la boca de su estómago y dejando una herida casi alarmante para que soltara mucha sangre de su cuerpo que se decae por la pérdida alarmante del líquido vital y siga viendo sorprendido a Yuuma quien con una sonrisa dice:

-Lamento todo lo ocurrido, pero como podrías ser un peligro potencial a mi raza, tenía que eliminarte tarde o temprano…

-Issei (quien seguía desangrado por la herida): ¿Qué… dices?

-Yuuma: Si en verdad tienes a alguien que tengas que maldecir, hazlo a los dioses que han puesto una Sacred Gear en ti. Bien dije que sería memorable, ¡porqué fue la primera cita que tuviste antes de morir!

Mientras que Yuuma se aleja dejando a Issei en un estado moribundo, ve como se aleja su "novia" para que diga en su mente:

 _¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo…_

Y pone una mirada rápida hacia sus manos que estaban completamente ensangrentadas para que siga diciendo en su mente:

 _Rojo… ¿esta es mi sangre? ¿Así es que voy a morir…? Sí hubiera querido morir, hubiera sido sobre de unos pechos de una mujer…_

Repentinamente se escucha una voz femenina de la nada:

-Así que… ¿me has llamado?

Y del folleto que le diera esa chica justo antes que a la cita que tuvo en el bolsillo todo el tiempo, pero haciendo tirar dos cosas que también tenía en él, para que a su lado se muestra en el piso un sello mágico rojizo para que haga aparecer a una chica despampanante que usaba el mismo uniforme de la academia que asiste para que vea al chico y diga:

-Eh… tal parece que las cosas se ponen algo interesantes.

Mientras que Issei veía aun estado casi inconsciente a la chica para que diga en su mente:

 _Rojo… igual a ese cabello… igual a la sangre…_

Pero en ese estado accidentalmente toma algo que se sorprenda y de alguna manera le daba energías. Eran los amuletos que les dio Impa cuando fue a su casa hace unos días en Hyrule haciendo que Issei habrá los ojos y tenga miradas en su mente sobre las personas que había hablado en Hyrule: Rotver, Keline, Prunia, Symon, los chicos que salvó del ataque de los Bokoblins, y recordó cuando jugaba Breath of the Wild para que deseaba ser un héroe como Link que se aparece en su mente diciendo:

- _Ise-kun, ¡no te rindas!_

-Issei: ¿Eh?

(Insertar música de fondo: Dragon Ball Z Soundtrack: Genkidama Theme 2)

-Link: _¡No te rindas! ¡Aun tienes mucho por vivir!_

-Issei: Link… sensei…

Repentinamente se aparece Zelda en su mente diciendo:

- _Link tiene razón, Ise-kun. Aún no es el momento en que tengas que morir. ¿O acaso olvidaste la promesa de que ibas a visitar cada vez que puedas a Hyrule desde tu mundo?_

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Issei siente que poco a poco su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y las ultimas personas que se aparecen en la mente del castaño eran Impa y Apaya, quien la última en mención dice:

- _Sé que puedes, Ise-kun…_

-Impa: _Eres joven y valiente. Además, tú tienes ese corazón que posee Link._

-Link: _Si en verdad dices ser mi aprendiz, ¡entonces levántate!_

-Zelda: _¡No te rindas!_

-Apaya: _¡Lucha!_

-Ise-sama…

Repentinamente al escuchar la voz de Fi, pone su mirada hacia el cielo y ve que estaba flotando en el aire sin saber cómo llegó ahí para que apriete su mano izquierda con los amuletos cerrando su puño mientras que era vista por la chica pelirroja quien suelta unas risas en señal de victoria y diga:

-Así que eres tú, ¿eh…? (Pero cuando iba a decir unas palabras, es interrumpida por Issei mientras veía que un aura azulada comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo para que trate de levantarse aún con el estado que se encuentra actualmente)

-Issei: Qué demonios… ¿estoy pensando ahora? No puedo seguir estando así… aún no tengo la señal de que se me haya acabado el juego… (aun con el puño apretado con los amuletos)

Mientras que la chica pelirroja ve que Issei, aún herido trataba de levantarse para su sorpresa, aunque con la perdida alarmante de sangre hace perder más sus fuerzas y teniendo la densa aura azulada en su cuerpo, escucha al chico decir:

-Sí fuera otra persona… ya inmediatamente fuera a parar a cualquier lado que le espera luego de morir, pero… ¡aún deseo vivir y cumplir lo que más he deseado! ¡También las promesas que debo cumplir! ¡No darle preocupaciones a quienes realmente me importan! (teniendo una mirada en su mente a sus padres, Matsuda y Motohama quienes veían sonrientes al chico en un lado, mientras que en otro veía a todas las personas que conoce en Hyrule que en el mismo grupo hay uno en particular que conoce, pero aún no en la forma que sabe para que recuerde la historia que pensaba en ese entonces que era una verdadera obra de arte hecho videojuego, el grupo de los fallecido cuatro campeones de Hyrule)

-Chica pelirroja: Y lo harás… todo lo que has pedido y más. Así que voy a ayudarte a que vuelvas a la vida. Pero a partir de este momento tienes que vivir por mi…

Y cuando una densa luz roja se emana debajo del cuerpo de Issei mientras que saque de su bolsillo de su falda algo siendo visto por Fi quien de manera telepática escuche una voz decir:

- _Fi, ¡ahora!_

Y suelta una especie de gota de luz que va hacia Issei cayendo en su cuerpo luego de que la chica pelirroja le hiciera algo con su moribundo cuerpo para mostrar una sonrisa en señal de victoria. Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que esa gota de luz cae en el moribundo cuerpo del castaño para que la chica se aleje del lugar en donde estaba para que se la luz rojiza ahora se cambie a una azulada para que la chica, sorprendida diga:

-Momento, ya hablé con Sona sobre qué haría a este chico parte de mi séquito…

Pero la sorpresa no se detuvo ahí cuando ve que ahora la luz se cambia a una dorada para que la chica se asombre y comience a tomar vuelo con unas alas distintas a las que vio Issei mientras que la pelirroja observa lo ocurrido una especie de dibujo se aparezca que era de tres triángulos que en el espacio del centro de dicho dibujo para que diga:

-Espera… ¡¿un sello mágico?! ¡Es completamente distinto de cualquier clan demoniaco!

Pero ve que el chico que ayudaba a revivir lentamente estaba entrando como si fuera agua el suelo para que se alarme y lo rescate, pero cuando iba a hacer eso, una especie de campo de fuera interpone su camino y da una especie de energía para que grite de dolor y pierda un tanto el vuelo para que caiga de pie al suelo mientras seguía viendo lo que pasaba y diga entre jadeos:

-Eso era… ¿un campo de fuerza? (Y alarmada ve que el moribundo cuerpo del chico estaba ya casi entrando por completo en el espacio que daba ese extraño dibujo) ¡No! ¡Debo evitar lo que pase a mi nuevo siervo!

Mientras que va corriendo hasta donde se encuentra el moribundo cuerpo de Issei, ve que era una especie de portal para que estire su mano, pero al momento de tomarlo, ya era muy tarde. El cuerpo de Issei ya había pasado el portal y cuando iba la chica a tomar su mano, otro campo de fuerza evita que lo salve y retroceda unos pasos. En ello, Fi aprovecha para pasar rápido a ese portal siendo un orbe de luz azulada para que se cierre rápidamente ante la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de la chica quien no esperaba lo que pasó para que vea fijamente el lugar donde el cuerpo del castaño desapareció ante sus ojos.

(Aquí culmina la música de fondo)

Mientras que Issei ya cruzaba el portal, de alguna manera ve que se iba cerrando mientras que aquella chica miraba molesta que no podía salvarlo y diga en su mente:

 _¿Eh…? Estoy… ¿flotando? ¿Ya estoy en el paraíso?_

Aún con la mirada algo incrédula, al punto de que lentamente ve que el portal se estaba cerrando, y cuando ya casi se cerraba, un orbe de luz azulada y siente como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo para que ponga su mirada hacia una especie de llamas azules que al final se vuelven doradas en donde Yuuma había atacado a Issei dejando casi a su suerte previo a su muerte para que diga:

-Espera… no me está quemando esta llama… es más, ¡estoy recuperando mis fuerzas! (Y repentinamente ve que el orbe aparece Fi quien extiende su mano hacia el castaño)

-Fi: ¡Ise-sama! (mientras que extiende su mano para tomar la de su maestro, de alguna manera se nota que era una mano humana)

-Issei: ¡Fi! (extendiendo su mano derecha para tomar esa mano de la chica espíritu sin importar que no pueda tomarla en el momento)

Y justo que cuando iban a tomar sus manos, ahora el aura que tiene Issei se vuelve dorada curando todas sus heridas y acercándose más hacia Fi quien también se acercaba, pero un gran resplandor de luz se aparece en el espacio donde se encontraban y hace segar a ambos e incluso dicho lugar para que se muestre todo en blanco.

* * *

Ahora se nota un espacio completamente negro para cambiar la escena, pero de la nada se escucha una voz:

-…ama… sama…. Ise-sama… ¡Ise-sama!

-Issei: ¿Eh…? ¿Fi…?

Mientras que Issei abre los ojos y ve que está en otro lugar que podía ver el cielo tranquilamente dando una sensación de paz para que se levante poco a poco y sienta agua, pero de alguna manera no lo empapa, es más siente que esta sobre ella para que se sorprenda y vea todo el lugar mientras dice:

-Este lugar… (repentinamente escucha una voz que reconoce)

-Ise-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Issei (quien pone su mirada a la dueña de esa voz): Ah, Fi. Me encuentro…

Pero ve a una chica hyliana que tiene la forma de vestir de Fi para que diga:

-Fi… ¿en serio eres tú?

-Fi: En efecto, Ise-sama. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Issei: Es que nunca pensé que tuvieras una forma hyliana.

-Fi: Eso sería imposible. Como en neto soy parte de la Espada Divina no debería tener esta forma…

-Issei: Pero en verdad la tienes… (mientras que revisa uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para tomar su teléfono celular para que fuera una especie de espejo) ¡mira!

A pesar de que Issei estaba viendo que Fi estaba flotando en el aire, ella ve el reflejo de su forma actual que es una Hyliana para que diga:

-Ahora… ¿soy una Hyliana? ¿Cómo?

-Issei: ¡Ni me lo preguntes, Fi! Sé que no tengo tanta información que quieres compartirme y de una vital importancia. Pero a pesar de esto, no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que te pasa o en qué lugar estamos ahora mismo…

Repentinamente escuchan unos pasos que se acercan hacia donde se encuentran Issei y Fi alarmando a los nombrados para que luego escuchen una voz femenina decir:

-Disculpen por todo lo que ha pasado en estos momentos…

(Insertar música de fondo: Zelda 25Th Anniversary Special Orchestra: Great Fairy Mountain Theme)

Para que Fi e Issei vean a una chica rubia y de ojos dorados quien vestía una especie de vestido blanco platinado mientras que se acerca hacia donde estaban los previamente mencionados y dice:

-Pero era necesario que estuvieran en este lugar y pueda hablar con ustedes, en especial con el portador de la Espada Divina…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿Conmigo?

Mientras que Fi ve a su maestro quien estaba asombrado por todo lo que ha estado pasando, pone su mirada hacia la chica quien asienta como si fuera una señal hacia ella para que deje de flotar en el aire, camine hacia donde está ella y diga:

-Ise-sama, le tengo la siguiente información que puede ser vital en este momento. A quien está viendo en estos momentos y el motivo de que estemos aquí ahora… (mientras que se encuentra al lado de la chica) es la Diosa Hylia…

-Issei (asombrado): La Diosa Hylia… (mientras que ve maravillado a la chica que es completamente distinta a Zelda, pero vuelve en sí ya que su asombro para a un estado de sorpresivo shock) ¡¿EH~…?! ¡¿LA DIOSA HYLIA?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

Lentamente la chica reconocida como la Diosa Hylia va hasta donde se encuentra Issei para que levante su mano y haga aparecer un orbe de luz mientras dice:

-Lamento lo que tuvo que pasarte, Hyoudou Issei. Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que ha pasado desde que tomaste la Espada Divina y nunca tuve la oportunidad ideal. Pero no esperaba que realmente fuera costarte tu vida y hayas reencarnado a algo que aún no sé.

-Issei: ¿Reencarnado?

Repentinamente Issei se sorprende para que tenga una mirada al pasado mientras que estaba en ese estado moribundo para que escuche una voz femenina que dice:

- _Así que voy a ayudarte a que vuelvas a la vida. Pero a partir de este momento tienes que vivir por mi…_

Y que el orbe de luz que hacía Hylia lo coloca en el pecho de Issei para que se adentre en el cuerpo del castaño mientras ve lo que ocurre y dice:

-Hylia-sama, ¿lo de ahora fue…?

-Hylia: Sea quien te ha tratado de reencarnar, lo había completado. Pero con el orbe de luz digamos que te he eliminado algunas debilidades o desventajas y pudiste mantener lo que eras en parte.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿En parte?! Y por lo que me acabas de decir… ¿qué soy ahora?

-Hylia: No lo sé con exactitud, pero de alguna forma la que te estaba reencarnando era como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad.

-Issei: Entonces, sí ella esperará que me asesinara…

-Fi: Aunque le avisé que hubo alguien como si lo estuviera viendo.

-Issei: Y yo por confiado no llevé la tableta Sheikah. Aunque me sorprende que no me recomendaras que la llevará, Fi.

-Hylia: En eso debo pedirte disculpas.

-Issei: Hylia-sama, no es necesario que se disculpe.

-Hylia: Pero lo es, Ise-kun. Y veo que no te molesta que te llamen así.

-Issei: Así siempre me han llamado, Hylia-sama.

-Hylia: Volviendo al punto, le mencioné a Fi sobre que iba a ocurrir algo con una clara vinculación contigo. Pero no imaginé todo lo que te ha pasado muchas cosas en pocos minutos, que la chica que estabas teniendo una cita te asesina y te deja moribundo para que otra chica se aparezca y te reencarne para que vivas por ella.

Al escuchar las cosas, Issei se pone un tanto cabizbajo ya que no había en sus sueños más alocados todo lo que ha tenido que vivir mientras siente que una mano se coloca en uno de sus hombros, siendo la Diosa Hylia quien dice:

-Aunque sabiendo cómo eres en el mundo donde realmente provienes para cumplir tu sueño de aventurarte por Hyrule y de alguna manera se volvió realidad y eres el aprendiz de quien porta la espada que doblega la oscuridad, sin que tuvieras idea que ibas a morir en el lugar en donde estabas. Pero solo fue el inicio de diversas cosas que por lo que se nota, tendrá un fuerte vínculo contigo y los dos mundos.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿Los dos mundos? Sé refiere a… ¿tanto mi mundo como a Hyrule?

-Hylia: Sí… pero creo que deberías seguirnos, Ise-kun.

-Issei: ¿Seguirlas? ¿Y a dónde? Por lo que noto este lugar no tiene algún lugar que…

Pero ve que otro portal se aparece siendo que la Diosa Hylia lo ha hecho para que camina hacia él y dice:

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que tienes ahora. Pero debes de creerme, sígueme y sabrás muchas cosas que te pueden interesar…

-Issei: Como el que pueda saber una información de que tenga una vital importancia, ¿no? Poniendo las palabras de Fi, por ejemplo. Aunque no me explico que ahora tenga una forma de Hyliana…

-Fi: Digamos que tengo una explicación sobre ello, Ise-sama. Pero debemos seguir a la Diosa para ver lo que nos va a decir…

-Issei: De acuerdo…

(Aquí se acaba la música de fondo)

Mientras que Issei se había calmado unos instantes para seguir a la Diosa Hylia y Fi para que crucen el portal dejando el lugar en donde hace unos momentos se encontraban para que vean que están en una especie de fuente especial que se veía una Efigie de la Diosa Hylia haciendo que el castaño se asombre para ver todo el lugar, y justo cuando iba a decir algo, se escucha una nueva voz femenina decir:

-Vaya… no pensé que realmente lo ibas a traer para acá, Nee-sama…

Mientras que Issei pone su mirada a la dueña de esa voz, se acerca una chica de cabellos plateados largos con ojos ámbar con vestimentas en color verde para que diga:

-Y es el mismo chico que pudo sacar la espada, ¡qué suerte!

-Issei (incrédulo y sorprendido): ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Y justo cuando la chica de cabellos plateados se acerca hasta donde está Issei, se aparece otra chica de cabellos rosados cortos con ojos azules quien tenía vestimentas en color azul quien dice:

-Espere, Nee-san. Apenas acaba de llegar aquí el chico y se nota que está nervioso e incómodo por lo que sucede ahora…

-Chica de cabellos plateados: Y por lo que se vio, le ha pasado mal… lo digo ya que esta algo sucio y con una gran cicatriz en la boca del estómago.

-Issei (intrigado): ¿Ellas saben de lo que me pasó?

Repentinamente ven otra chica de menor estatura que tenía cabellos negros con unas largas coletas, ojos de color café y tenía una vestimenta de color rojo quien ve con un rostro algo sonriente y dice:

-No me esperaba que fuéramos a encontrarnos muy pronto, Hyoudou Issei…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡Momento, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?!

-Hylia: Es que ellas también quieren hablar contigo, Ise-kun.

-Fi: Y tal parece que requiere una vital importancia para usted, Ise-sama.

-Issei: ¿En serio? Y… bueno, un gusto. Aunque ya me imagino que saben mi nombre…

-Hylia: Será mejor que te las presente. La de cabellos plateados quien viste de verde es Farore…

-Farore: Un gusto en conocerte, Ise…

-Hylia: La de cabellos rosados que viste de azul es Nayru.

-Nayru: El gusto es mío, Ise-san…

-Hylia: Y la que hace poco sabe tu nombre, la que viste de rojo es Din.

-Din: ¡Es un placer en conocerte, Ise!

-Issei: Un gusto… alto. Din… (quien sonríe al ser nombrada por Issei) Nayru… (quien ve con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro) Farore (quien miraba fijamente a Issei) ustedes son…

Pero justo cuando Issei iba a terminar sus palabras, Fi dice:

-Ise-sama, le tengo la siguiente información que le será de vital importancia. Las tres chicas que está viendo en estos momentos son las diosas de la Trifuerza.

-Issei (sorprendido y en shock): Las… Las… ¡¿LAS DIOSAS DE LA TRIFUERZA?! (tanto fue su sorpresa que gritó de esa manera)

-Fi: Ise-sama, entiendo que está sorprendido. Pero no debió gritar de esa forma.

-Issei: Es que no lo entiendo… ¡de todas las personas e Hylianos, ¿tengo que ser yo que me encuentre hablando con la Diosa Hylia y las Diosas de la Trifuerza?!

-Hylia: Entiendo que estés sorprendido, Ise-kun. Ya que mis hermanas también quieren hablar de algo importante.

-Issei: Ya veo…

Mientras que las diosas que se encontraban en el santuario especial veían que literal, Issei estaba casi al punto de soltar humo por tanta información por procesar, Farore se acerca al castaño para mostrar un orbe de luz verde con un triángulo dorado en el para que se coloque a un lado cercano a la derecha del castaño, lo mismo con Nayru que hace un obre de color azul con un triángulo dorado en él para que vaya a un lado cercano a la izquierda del chico quien ve que Din hace lo mismo que su orbe es de color rojo con un triángulo dorado en el para que quede al frente del castaño. Sin saber lo que está pasando, Issei queda aún más sorprendido mientras que escucha a la Diosa Hylia decir:

-Escucha, Ise-kun. Cuenta una antigua leyenda de Hyrule sobre tres diosas que quienes crearon el mundo del reino como lo conoces. Din, quien es la diosa del poder fue quien estuvo encargada de crear y esculpir el relieve de la tierra. (Haciendo que al momento de que Hylia termine sobre el punto de Din, debajo de ella se aparece un triángulo dorado debajo de ella donde estaba para que se ilumina) Farore, quien es la diosa del valor, creo a todas las formas vivientes y las diferentes razas mágicas del mundo que lo habitan. (Mismo caso que con Din, debajo de ella se ilumina otro triángulo dorado) Y finalmente Nayru, quien es la diosa de la sabiduría, hizo redactar las leyes naturales que la regirían. (Y como los casos previos, debajo de Nayru se ilumina otro triángulo dorado)

Al notar que debajo de las tres diosas que estaban debajo de tres triángulos dorados equiláteros, Issei estaba en el espacio del centro para que se asombre y diga:

-Y entonces… ¿esa es la Trifuerza?

-Hylia: Sí. Y al culminar su deber, ellas dejaron un artefacto que forman tres triángulos dorados que puedes ver debajo de ellas como en los orbes que tienen, que se unen de cada extremo de ellos y depositaron parte de su poder en cada uno de ellos. La Trifuerza la tuve que resguardar y quedó bajo mi custodia hasta que tuve que guardar lo que quedo de esos artefactos en una sola reliquia en el Reino Sagrado.

-Issei (asombrado): Vaya… pero tengo entendido ya que es una leyenda, que diversos seres sabían de la Trifuerza y la querían para el solo.

-Hylia: En efecto. Ya que sí la Trifuerza cayera en manos equivocadas, puede causar un desastre…

-Issei: Mismo caso que la Calamidad Ganon, ¿no?

-Hylia: Él ha sido varias veces vencido y reencarnado teniendo su deseo de dominar el reino de Hyrule y el mundo.

-Issei (pensativo): Ahora que me doy cuenta, Prunia-san y Rotver-san tienen una teoría que Ganon pudiera aparecer en otros mundos… (sudando en frío recordando esa teoría) Hylia-sama, no creo que va a pasar lo que creo que pase, ¿no?

Mientras que Issei siente terror por sí se hace realidad esa teoría, Hylia con un semblante triste en su rostro dice:

-Me temo que es una gran verdad, Ise-kun. Ganon ha estado tratando de salir en el lugar donde se encuentra confinado ya que quiere sentir el poder de la Trifuerza bajo su mano.

-Issei: ¡Imposible! ¡Hasta que tengo entendido, Link-sensei y la princesa Zelda pudieron vencer a la calamidad!

-Hylia: Pero fue algo temporal. Aparte, cuando la princesa Zelda tuvo que ir sola a desafiarlo, mande a Fi con la Espada Divina para ayudarla. Ya que ella no tenía al portador de la espada que doblega la oscuridad.

-Issei: Ya que previo a ir ante él en el castillo, fue al Bosque Perdido para que pueda recuperar su poder lentamente mientras que Link-sensei estaba en el Santuario de la Vida, ¿no?

-Hylia: Tal como lo dices, Ise-kun. Se nota que sabes de algo en Hyrule.

-Issei (quien se rasca su nuca): Bueno, jugué y disfruté la historia. Aunque no sé cómo pude ir a Hyrule, a pesar que soñé con ello.

-Hylia: Sin duda Rotver y Prunia ayudaron a que vayas allá. E incluso estaba destinado que pudieras estar aquí en estos momentos…

-Issei: Vaya…

-Hylia: Pero volviendo al punto que nos importa, cuando tomaste la Espada Divina, estuve viendo en donde estaba en el pedestal dentro del Templo Olvidado.

-Issei: ¿Templo Olvidado?

Repentinamente, Issei tiene una mirada al pasado mientras que seguía a Fi previo a tomar la Espada Divina, recuerda que vio una Efigie de la Diosa Hylia grande para que culmine y diga:

-Entonces… usted encomendó a Fi para que la siguiera y que sacara la Espada Divina en ese lugar, ¿no?

-Hylia: En efecto, pero también las tres diosas querían ver lo que pasaba. Aparte que quieren encomendarte algo…

-Issei: ¿Encomendarme algo?

Aun con el estado de sorpresa que tiene, Issei pone su mirada hacia las Diosas de la Trifuerza para que sea Farore quien tome la palabra y diga:

-Como bien sabrás por parte de Hylia, soy la Diosa del Valor. Y quien porta la Trifuerza de ella, puede tener un valor incrementado y puede vencer cualquier tipo de magia oscura.

-Nayru: Y de mi parte como la Diosa de la Sabiduría, puedo mejorar las habilidades mágicas a quien pueda portar la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

-Issei: Pero… usualmente las que portan esa Trifuerza es la princesa de Hyrule, ¿no?

-Nayru: En efecto.

-Hylia: Aunque hubo un caso en especial que tuvieron las tres piezas de la Trifuerza.

-Issei: ¿En serio?

-Din: Y eso sería mayormente con mi portador. Siendo la Diosa del Poder, puedo concederle a quien porta la Trifuerza de mi elemento inmortalidad y diversas habilidades mágicas. Aunque sabes de quien sabrás sobre aquel quien mayormente lo porta…

-Issei: Y quien solo decir su nombre puede causar una calamidad. Entonces, ¿qué tengo que ver con ustedes tres?

Al dejar esa pregunta hacia las diosas, Issei aún no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, pero mientras que ellas veían fijamente entre sí para al final asentir como señal previa y dicen las tres al mismo tiempo:

-Hemos decidido que tu tengas nuestros poderes de la Trifuerza…

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué posea sus poderes?! ¡Deben estar bromeando!

Mientras que Issei estaba ahogándose en un mar de nervios por lo que se acaba de saber, Hylia se acerca para que diga:

-Entiendo que estés de esa forma, Ise-kun. Pero lo que se te acabamos de contar es importante. A pesar de que sobrepasas en una cierta área de los hombres, creemos que no hay mejor candidato que tú.

-Issei: ¿En serio? No sé si deba tener tal honor…

-Hylia: Pero… he aquí el reto para comprobar si eres capaz de tener la Trifuerza.

-Issei: Para saber si soy digno de poseer ese poder, ¿no?

-Hylia: Sí. Y algo más. En ese elemento que posees llamado "tableta Sheikah" tendrás elementos que puedes usar en tu mundo mas no en Hyrule, al igual que esos elementos de Hyrule no podrás usarlo en el mundo donde provienes.

-Issei: De acuerdo, aunque la tableta Sheikah y la Espada Divina…

-Fi: Tengo esos elementos, Ise-sama. Más no puedo entregárselos ahora…

-Issei: ¿Y por qué, Fi?

-Hylia: Sucede que esos elementos los prohibí durante este encuentro, ya que cabe la posibilidad de que ibas a tomar una ofensiva.

-Issei: Pero en ningún momento la hice. Aparte que todo esto fue completamente loco.

-Hylia: Bueno, con esto ya hemos terminado nuestra conversación.

-Issei: Entonces, ¿volveré a mi mundo?

-Hylia: Te podría decir que sí. Pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, se encuentra en un lugar especial y ya lo sabrás…

Mientras que Issei y Fi ven que se aparece unas luces creando un orbe previo a desaparecer de lugar en donde se encontraban, escuchan por última vez escuchar a la Diosa Hylia decir:

-Te veré a la distancia, y a pesar de que aún no sabemos en qué has renacido, te doy mis bendiciones y mis deseos para que te den suerte en el camino en donde vayas, Hyoudou Issei.

-Las Diosas de la Trifuerza: Que el equilibrio que buscamos le ayuden a encarar los obstáculos que se aparecen en el camino.

Ya habiendo escuchado los deseos de las diosas, el orbe de luz donde estaban Issei y Fi desaparecen de la mirada de las diosas habiendo cumplido el objetivo de conversar con el castaño sabiendo la misión que tiene que hacer entre su mundo y el reino de Hyrule.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí no más!**

 **-Las Mane Six y Sunset (quienes aplauden sorprendidas): Oh~...**

 **Gracias, gracias. Al menos lo disfrutaron.**

 **-Twilight: No me esperaba que ellas tres tuvieran un papel que muchos reconocen.**

 **En efecto. Cuando imaginaba la historia ellas tres fueron como anillo al dedo, y le comentaba a Izanagi sobre que roles tendrían ellas.**

 **-Rarity: No me esperaba eso, querido. Por cierto, cuales serán los roles que ellas tendrán?**

 **Si se vieron el cap ya tienen en claro que rol toman: Shirogane tendrá el papel de ser, Farore, la diosa de la Trifuerza del Valor. Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría será interpretada por Roze y Kuro tomará el papel de Din, la Diosa del Poder.**

 **-Aj: Vaya, vaquero. Sí que lo tenías planteado desde hace tiempo.**

 **Cuando iniciaba la historia, necesitaba a alguien, que lo dije hace tiempo en el primer episodio. Que necesitaba personificar a tres papeles importante para la historia.**

 **-Rainbow: Rayos! No pensé en eso cuando las invitaste cuando iniciaste la historia.**

 **-Pinkie: Y aparte es una gran idea que ellas tuvieran esos papeles...**

 **Sí, ya que es de un manga que disfrute, lastima que no le dieron luz verde para una adaptación al anime, QUE LA MERECE! (Con lágrimas en sus ojos)**

 **-Fluttershy: Em... Ryucader-san, tengo entendido que ellas tendrán esos roles que mencionaste, pero hay cuatro diosas.**

 **Te refieres a la Diosa Hylia, Fluttershy?**

 **-Fluttershy: Sí. Ya que dudo que tengas a alguien para alguien de ese rol.**

 **Lo mantuve oculto, pero de antemano sé que siempre la reencarnación de la Diosa siempre es Zelda, pero esta vez decidí que sería alguien relativo a Nintendo. Y viendo a lo más cercano de la Diosa en otros juegos, elegí a Mythra de Xenoblade Chronicles 2.**

 **-Sunset: Vaya elección, Ryucader-san.**

 **-Twilight: Y tendrán una participación importante, no?**

 **Así es, ellas tendrán un papel importante ya que avisé que habrá cosas que se puedan intercalar o mezclarse durante la historia. Y antes que se me olvide, unas cosas que quizás no mencioné o que debo recordarles: las Diosas de la Trifuerza y la Diosa Hylia no estarán dentro del harem que tendrá Issei. Va como el cannon, pero habrá cosas diferentes que quiero implementar durante la historia y otras chicas que se vieron en diversas entregas de la saga de The Legend fo Zelda que verán con el tiempo.**

 **-Rarity: Aunque vimos que Issei y Apaya tienen una gran quimica, querido.**

 **Ya me imagino que muchos tendrán ideas de que quienes estarán en ese grupo. Pero no puedo comentar más hasta los momentos. Sin más, los esperamos en el próximo cap, apuesto que quieren que actualice está historia, aunque todo se dará a su debido tiempo. Ahora sí, sin más nada que decir, este servilleta se tiene que despedir, hasta otra!**

 **-Las Mane Six y Sunset: Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
